


Dancer

by Panthera_Astaire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, American ballet theater, Art School, Artist Clarke Griffin, Ballet dancer Lexa, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluffy, Fun, Smut Eventually, friends - Freeform, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: Clarke is a senior at SVA and she has to do a final project on movement of the human body for one of her classes. Her first instinct is to paint Raven at her MMA class or her friend Octavia, but when Octavia is hurt and Raven already promised their friend Harper she would be her model, Octavia introduces Clarke to her friend Lexa, a professional Ballerina, principal dancer at American Ballet Theater. who she knows through a Ju-jitsu class that Lexa takes to help with her ballet. Clarke is instantly attracted to this girl. Will they mesh? Will they hit it off instantly, will Lexa's seriousness mesh with Clarke's chaotic artist lifestyle? It's just a project, right? Or is it...





	1. Can I paint you like one of my french girls, Lexa?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys, I wasn't going to post this yet, because it's not done... but it's close to being written I have a lot done... and when I posted the teaser preview on Tumblr it got such a great response that I figured I would post it for you guys. Hopefully, you like it. It's just a fun, fluffy, smutty (eventually) story with no drama (really) just a fun read. (Hopefully, you think so.) I've been playing with this idea since June... so here goes... :)

Clarke Griffin sat in her Painting between Realism and Abstract Class, trying her best to keep her eyes opened. It was ten in the morning and she, Raven and Harper had been out till nearly three AM. It was the last week of school before spring break, so parties were already happening. Nia, her professor who was one of those just call me by my first name types, was going over their final projects. 

"Any questions?" She asked. 

Harper raised her hand. 

"Harper?"  

"So any form of movement?" Harper asked. 

"Yes, but just one and only one model" Nia nodded.

"But multiple paintings?" Harper clarified. 

"At least three, no more than five" Nia answered. 

"Got it… dibs on Raven," She leaned over and whispered to Clarke. 

"What? No fair!"  Clarke had been banking on going with Raven to her MMA class and using her as her model. 

"I already asked her anyways, you can ask Octavia," Harper said. 

"She's my best friend!" Clarke wined. 

"You like O," Harper said, "she does jiu-jitsu well as MMA, it will be cool."

"Why don't you do O?" Harper asked. 

"Because" was all Harper would say. 

"Fine" Clarke sighed. 

"Well, then I am done here. You can either stay and sketch or go" Nia said, "Have a great vacation I will see you in two weeks." 

"Two weeks!" Harper said, "I'm so excited." 

"Me too," Clarke said, "Though I still have one more class today… and two tomorrow." 

"I don't think you do today, Jaha isn't here anymore," Harper said as they walked out of the room.

"No?" Clarke asked. 

"Nope, big sign on the door… he left after his intro to drawing class, the advanced classes are canceled." 

"Thank god I need a nap, can I go back to Ludlow with you?" 

"I'm going to go to the library," Harper said.

"Can I go back there and nap?" Clarke asked, "I don't want to go all the way back uptown." 

"Yeah no problem, I will be back in a few hours." 

"Sweet, wake me when you get there?" Clarke smiled sweetly.

"Kay, see you," Harper said. 

Ludlow was one of the on-campus housing buildings and Harper had a single. Clarke often hung out there when she had time in between classes or when Raven was gone for the night. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Raven: Are we going to Grounder tonight?**

**Grounder was a bar that was near her and Raven's apartment, they often hung out there.**

**Raven: 2 for 1 cause it's ladies night!**

**Clarke: Sounds good to me I'm currently getting ready to nap at Harper's… by the way… why did you tell her you would be her subject for our painting final?!?! im your best friend Rae!**

**Raven: She asked me, I didn't know it was something you had to do too. I can tell her no…**

**Clarke: No it's fine. I will just see if Octavia will do it…**

**Raven: I'm sure she will…**

**Clarke: I think she will too. But… I'm just more comfortable with you. Yeah, she's one of my good friends now but I was her friend threw you… I don't want it to be weird.**

**Raven: You're not proposing, just asking if you can paint her.**

**Raven: … Ohhhhh I see it now, that does sound a little creepy.**

**Raven: Can I paint you like one of my French girls Octavia? Hahahaha.**

**Clarke: Going to sleep now. Bye ass.**

**Raven: When you coming home?**

**Clarke: I will be home when you get home.**

**Raven: I will be home at 215 just so you know.**

**Clarke: Check. goodnight… I love you.**

**Raven: Yeah yeah…**

**Raven: I love you too Whore ;)**

\----

Clarke walked into Grounder that night, she had gotten there a little after Raven and Harper.

"Hey," Clarke said walking to the booth where her friends were. 

"Lots of people here tonight," Raven said. 

"Yeah," Harper said. "Newbies it looks like." 

"Spring break I think," Clarke said, "Bringing a lot of people in…" 

"Hey people," Octavia said walking over with her arm in a sling. 

"What did you do?" Raven asked her. 

"Oh Lincoln threw me against a wall…" the tall dark haired girl said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Ya know, you really shouldn't justify relationship abuse" raven shook her head with a laugh. 

"Shut up," Octavia said. "We were in the gym sparring and he flipped me and I twisted and landed against the wall, Collarbone." 

"Broken?" Clarke asked. 

"Yep," Octavia nodded. 

"Jesus and you're here?" Harper laughed.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Octavia said brushing it off. 

"How long are you out of the ring?" Raven asked. 

"Like a month or so, probably. Maybe more…" Octavia shrugged, "Fucking pisses me off so much." 

"Well maybe you can't paint her like one of your French girls," Raven said to Clarke and Harper laughed so hard she almost spit her drink out. 

"What?" Octavia asked. 

"It's a final project; we have to paint movement in some form. Harper stole Raven so I was going to ask you." Clarke explained. 

"I'm sorry," Octavia said. "I'm sure Lincoln or Indra would be down, oh or Lexa do you know Lex?" 

Clarke shook her head. 

"Yeah she's my best friend, ballerina, and shit too, that could be cool to paint," Octavia said. 

"Yeah cool and not at all weird to ask a complete stranger to be your model" Clarke laughed.

"Lexa is gorgeous," Raven said, "You should totally paint her." 

"You know her?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah she takes jiu-jitsu with us sometimes" Raven nodded. 

"A ballerina takes jiu-jitsu?" Harper asked. 

"Yeah, it's good for her coordination and shit," Octavia said, "She's coming tomorrow you should come, I will introduce you." 

"Okay, sounds good," Clarke said. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa just finished her last ballet class of the day, "Great class guys" Dianna said as Lexa walked over to her stuff and grabbed her water bottle. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Becca asked taking a drink of her water as well. 

"Nothing, going home showering and going to bed." 

"I hear its ladies night at Grounder, wanna go?" 

"No, I have class at—"

"Nine AM, I know I am in all the same classes you know." Becca smiled, "you could stand to have a little fun, Lexa." 

"I do have fun," Lexa said. "Tomorrow I go to jiu-jitsu." 

Becca just shook her head. Lexa had been a principal dancer at ABT for four years now and took it very seriously. 

"You know, as long as I have been here I don't think I have ever seen you let loose, not even a little." Becca said, "You don't even take the contemporary class." 

"I don't see the need for it" Lexa shrugged. 

"It's fun and another form of dance, just because it isn't required or as disciplined as ballet," Becca said. "Let that hair down, Alexandria." 

Lexa just smiled, "I will see you in class tomorrow." 

She grabbed her dance bag and headed out the door. She couldn't help it, it's not that she didn't want to make friends it was just… harder for her. She had always attributed to the way she was raised or wasn't for the first part of her life. She grew up in a group home in San Francisco California until she was fourteen, that's when her older sister Anya turned eighteen and was able to take guardianship of her. Anya and ballet were all she ever had; the friends part was harder for her, though she had a few close friends now that she lived in New York. Her best friend was Octavia Blake, whom she met through a jiu-jitsu class she happened upon three years ago. Another instructor there named Indra, who was a few years older than she was, was also her friend, and now Octavia's friend Raven, whom she liked pretty well so her circle was expanding. Since Costia, she just didn't do much… going out.

"Hello," She said walking into her and Anya's loft. 

"Hi," Anya said, "How was dance?" 

"Good, I took seven classes today." 

"Good lord Lexa, Why?" Anya laughed.

"I gotta keep in shape" Lexa shrugged, "We don't have any performances we are working on right now, so we just take class all day. Anyhow, how was your day?" 

"Good, I had court for an eight-year-old little girl who is getting placed permanently this week," Anya told her. 

"Wonderful" Lexa said opening the fridge. 

"I made your dinner it's in the oven keeping warm," Anya told her. 

Lexa pulled the plate out of the oven and removed the foil to see a piece of salmon, green beans, and roasted sweet potatoes.

"Thank you," Lexa said sitting down on the barstool. 

"Your welcome" Anya said. 

Lexa's phone beeped from her dance bag, "Do you want me to grab that for you?" Anya asked. 

"If you don't mind" Lexa nodded taking a bite of food. 

Anya handed her the phone a moment later and she checked the message, it was from Octavia. 

**Octavia: Hey, my friend Clarke is in art school and she has to do her final project on Art and Movement… She was going to ask me but I broke my collar bone and am out for a month or so. I told her she should ask you since you do ballet and stuff… can I give her your number?**

**Lexa: What does she have to do, draw me?**

Octavia: Yeah, I think to paint you dancing…

"That's weird," Lexa said aloud. 

"What is?" Anya asked. 

"It was Octavia. Apparently, a friend of hers has to do a final for Art School on movement and since O broke her collarbone she suggested she paint me."

"That sounds pretty cool actually, to have someone paint you dancing," Anya said. 

"You don't think it is… weird, I don't know her" Lexa shrugged.

"I think you need to meet new people, Lex." 

Lexa thought about it for a moment then texted Octavia back. 

**Lexa: Sure you can give her my number, yeah.**

* * *

 

Clarke crawled into bed around eleven thirty that night, she had decided not to stay out too late since the night before they had closed down the bar and she was exhausted. She put her phone on her nightstand and plugged it in when she remembered Octavia had given her the number of that girl… Lexa. She grabbed her phone and found the number and sent her a text. 

**Clarke: Hi, this is Clarke Griffin. Octavia gave me your number.**

She felt like she should have said more but didn't know what to say, this way at least the girl had her info as well. She put her phone down and rolled over to close her eyes when her phone beeped. 

**Lexa: Hi Clarke, I am Lexa. It's nice to… meet you … I guess… kinda.**

**Clarke: It's nice to kinda meet you too. :) I hope I didn't wake you…**

**Lexa: Nope, I was just stretching before bed.**

Stretching, this girl was dedicated Clarke thought.

**Clarke: Always in ballerina mode?**

**Lexa: I guess you could say that.**

**Clarke: How long have you been dancing?**

She didn't know why she kept the conversation going, but it felt… natural. 

**Lexa: Since I was eight, I have been with ABT for four years now.**

**Clarke: Wow… Octavia said you were a ballerina but I didn't realize you were like a real ballerina and shit… ABT that's a major company.**

**Lexa: Yes, yes it is.**

**Clarke: Well I'm sure you're amazing then if you don't have time for this I completely understand…**

**Lexa: I think I will, what all will it entail?**

**Clarke: I need to paint you dancing. So I would need to watch you dance… come to classes if possible… maybe even do some one on one things so I can sketch a bunch of stuff out pre-paint.**

**Lexa: Sounds doable.**

**Clarke: Great… do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow sometime to talk?**

**Lexa: I could do coffee, when are you free. I have a window between two and four PM, and then I'm available after seven.**

**Clarke: I have class till 1:30. so I could do 2… But I could also do later tomorrow night… Whatever you prefer.**

**Lexa: I'm done with jiu-jitsu at seven.**

**Clarke: I can meet you there after and we can head to coffee or even dinner at that point? Raven is going to be there tomorrow… I think… so I'll know where I'm going.**

**Lexa: You know Raven?**

**Clarke: Yes, She's my best friend… since we were nine. You know Rae?**

**Lexa: Just threw Octavia and jiu-jitsu, yes.**

**Clarke: Makes sense.**

**Lexa: Okay, so I will see you tomorrow then.**

**Clarke: Sounds good.**

**Lexa: Okay well I should get to bed, I have ballet at nine tomorrow morning.**

**Clarke: Yeah… I have class at eight. See you tomorrow Lexa.**

**Lexa: Goodnight Clarke.**

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke the next morning around six and went into the kitchen, Anya was up drinking a cup of coffee already, "Morning." 

"Morning" Lexa smiled.

"Ballet early?" Anya asked. 

"Nine is class, but I am going to get there early and dance," Lexa told her.

"Okay," Anya said. 

"I won't be home for dinner tonight," Lexa said pouring water into the tea kettle. 

Anya just looked at her to continue. 

"After jiu-jitsu tonight I'm going to go to dinner with Clarke," Lexa said her name as if they had been friends always. 

"Clarke?" Anya asked. 

"Octavia's friend, the art student." 

"You're going to dinner?" Anya asked, "I thought she was going to paint you dancing…" 

"She is" Lexa nodded, "But she asked if I wanted to go to coffee or dinner to talk about things." 

"When did you talk to her?" 

"Last night, we texted before bed," Lexa told her. 

"You texted her?" Anya asked with a look. 

"Yes" Lexa nodded putting a slice of bread in the toaster, "What's with you why are you acting all weird?" 

"I'm not… I'm just, glad." Anya said. 

"That I texted her, or that I am going to dinner with her?" Lexa asked.

"Both" Anya smiled, noting that Lexa was looking in the fridge. "I ate the half of avocado." 

Lexa shut the refrigerator and glared at her. 

"Relax there is a new one" Anya pointed to the hanging fruit basket. 

"Thank you," Lexa said walking over to the basket and rising up on her tiptoes to get it. 

"Of course you had to relevé to get it" Anya laughed. 

"I almost piqued to it, but ya know," Lexa said with a smirk. 

"Too much for six am?" 

"Maybe slightly" she shrugged.

"I'm surprised you aren't in your leotard and tights already," Anya sipped her coffee. 

"Too early," Lexa said mashing up the avocado and putting it on her toast, "I don't want to get them all avocado-ey" 

"I don't think that's a word there, dear sister" Anya laughed. 

"Oh well" Lexa shrugged, "Do you know if my black leo is clean?" 

"That narrows your question down to about three hundred leotards, Alexandria" Anya rolled her eyes. 

"The new strappy one, I put it in the laundry room yesterday and you said ‘I will wash that for you'." 

"Then yes, it's in the clean laundry basket at the foot of your bed," Anya said. 

"You are the best!" Lexa said kissing her sister's cheek before she chaîné  turned to get a glass from the cupboard. 

"I'm aware of that fact," Anya said. "I gotta shower and then get to the office; I will see you tonight then." 

"Yeah, I don't know what time but not late though I am sure." 

"Have a good time Lexa, be a normal twenty-four year old for once instead of a prima ballerina." 

Lexa just scoffed as Anya went up the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

"WHY?" Raven yelled as Clarke's alarm went off. 

"Because unlike you, I have classes today," Clarke said sitting up wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"Turn it off and come get back in bed and snuggle me back to sleep!" Raven wined. 

"Rae, I have to go to class!" Clarke said firmly, as she was now snuggling in next to her. 

"What are we doing tonight?" Raven asked yawning. 

"I'm going to dinner with Lexa," Clarke said. 

"You are?" Raven asked. 

"Yes, I texted her last night and we talked a little. We decided to go to dinner tonight after she's done with jiu-jitsu and talk more." 

"You like her!" Raven said. 

"I don't know her Raven, so I can hardly like her" Clarke laughed. 

"Well you will, she is gorgeous and nice, she's quiet though… very serious." 

"That doesn't sound like my type at all" Clarke shook her head.

"You just wait and see" Raven smiled with her eyes closed. 

Clarke kissed her forehead, "Okay crazy, we'll see. But I gotta get up and get ready now." 

"Booo," Raven said. 

"If you wanted a snuggle buddy you should've brought O back, you know I have class," Clarke said. 

"She went to Lincoln's" Raven mumbled. 

"Well then we need to get you a snuggle buddy," Clarke said. 

"I have you," Raven said. 

"Well I have to go, if you're still in bed in three hours then I will snuggle you more." 

"I will be" Raven informed her.

Clarke laughed, "Of course you will be." 

"Come get in bed with me when you get home?" Raven asked.

"Yes, love… Will do, Goodbye I love you." 

"Love you, butthead" Raven mumbled from underneath her blankets.

 

* * *

 

"Balancé, balance, pique…through, double pirouette, land then triple. You're going to add that to the combination we just did, have it?" Hannah asked the class. 

Lexa loved barre and floor, it was her favorite class. 

"Good," Hannah said, "group A on the floor first." The music started and Hannah counted, "And five, six, seven, eight." 

Lexa absolutely loved everything about ballet, from the discipline down to the smallest movement, she felt free and control all at the same time when she danced.

"Becca, turn out!" Hannah hollered as they danced. 

"Shoulders down Bree." 

"Very nice Lexa!" 

The combination came to an end and Lexa walked off the floor as the other group walked onto it. She grabbed her water bottle off the ground by the bar taking a sip. Becca was leaned with her back against the ballet bar and looked over to Lexa. "Want to go to TonDC tonight?" 

"Can't" Lexa whispered, not taking her eyes off the other girls. She wasn't much for talking while in class and Becca knew that, but didn't care.  

"Why? Come on Lexa, you never do anything fun…" 

"I told you I have jiu-jitsu tonight," She said quietly, "Plus after I'm going out to dinner with… a friend." 

"Okay, well we need to make plans for this weekend," Becca said. 

"I'll see what I can do" Lexa nodded and then glanced at the wall to check the clock for the time. That's when she saw her, standing there at the viewing window. Her stomach dropped, Costia. She knew she would have to see her after the breakup, whenever Costia came back to the city, but it always took her by surprise. 

"Costia" Hannah smiled when she turned around and saw her, "Come in here." 

Great. 

"How are you?" Hannah asked the girl. 

"I'm well" Costia smiled. 

"Great, are you here for the spring preview week?" 

"Yes," She nodded, "Then back to Europe." 

Costia was selected as one of the principal dancers, to go to Europe for four years, to perform and study there. It was a new program they were offering at ABT, and one of the main reasons they had ended. That and the fact that Costia decided it would be fun to sleep with Maddie, another Lead at ABT before they left. 

"Come take the class?" Hannah asked. 

"I don't have shoes or anything, but I'd love to watch…" Costia said eyeing Lexa who was trying her best to avoid any sort of eye contact. 

"That would be great, stay, sit," Hannah said.

 

* * *

"Hey," Clarke said as she slid back into bed with Raven, who just as she promised, was in bed still when she got home. 

"Hi" Raven rolled over and brushed the dark hair out of her face, so she could see Clarke. 

"Today sucked" Clarke sighed. 

"Oh no, why?" 

"I will give you three guesses, and you more than likely won't need the last two…" 

"Why is he such a douche bag? What happened?" Raven sighed. 

"He asked if he could come over here tonight…" Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"The fuck… Why?!" Raven asked. 

"Because he's Finn… I mean really there is no other explanation necessary. I told him I wouldn't be home, and then he said… well, Rae will be right?" 

"Um, yeah… no." Raven scoffed. "Why did either of us sleep with him, ever?" 

"I don't know, and the fact that he got away with sleeping with the both of us for three weeks, really still pisses me off" Clarke nearly growled.

"Right, he's so proud of himself for it too, like he slept with best friends and we didn't put it together for nearly a month," Raven said. 

Clarke snuggled into her best friends side and sighed, "So if he comes around here tonight while I'm gone, don't let him in." 

"Eeww never," Raven said, "and I won't be here." 

"Where are you going?" 

To TonDC, Harper Octavia and I are going… You should meet us after you go to dinner with Lexa." 

"Maybe I will, I can see if she wants to come as well…" 

Raven laughed, "Lexa won't come to Ton!" 

"Why?" Clarke asked. 

"Because she's Lexa, she doesn't do things like that. She's all ballet, jiu-jitsu is her fun." 

"Well, that sounds like a challenge," Clarke said with an eyebrow wiggle. 

"Clarke Abigail Griffin" Raven said, "I don't think you can crack this one…" 

"We'll see," Clarke said. 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had just gotten done with her class at two and booked it out of the studio while Hannah was talking to Costia because the last thing she wanted to do was to have to stop and make small talk with her ex.

She got to her car and checked her phone, pleasantly surprised to see she had a few texts from Clarke. 

**Clarke: Hi! looking forward to meeting you tonight. Raven and O both tell me great things… Where do you want to go for dinner?**

**Clarke: I'm going to just come to class with Rae and hang out there, so I will see you at 5:30.**

She smiled, unsure of why this stranger was causing her to smile, but shrugged it off and texted her back. 

**Lexa: I'm looking forward to it as well, Clarke. I'm game for pretty much anything for dinner. What do you feel like?**

\----

"She texted me back," Clarke said. She and Raven were still curled up in bed, now watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Netflix. 

"Why are you so excited?" Raven asked, "You don't even know this girl, or what she looks like?" 

"Why does it have to be about looks, can't I just be excited to make a new friend?" 

"Why do you need new friends? I'm all you'll ever need, Clarke" Raven said. 

Clarke laughed, then checked her text and replied. 

**Clarke: What's your favorite kind of food?**

"Why is it always Cordy who is getting chased by the monsters, she's always in the wrong place at the wrong time," Raven said. `

"It's Cordelia, what do you expect? And I think that Zander had it pretty bad too, he always falls for these women who turn out to be insects or something supernatural" Clarke said.

Raven laughed, "You're right." 

**Lexa: Mexican, but not from here. West coast Mexican food.**

"She's from the west coast?" Clarke looked at raven excited. 

"Yeah… San Fran, I think." Raven said. 

**Clarke: Oh god, I know just what you mean… the worst part of leaving southern Cali was giving up the Mexican food…**

**Lexa: You're from the west coast too, that's crazy.**

**Clarke: Yeah for sure.**

**Lexa: What's your favorite thing to eat over here?**

**Clarke: Either… Pizza or… Chinese.**

**Lexa: Let's do pizza?**

**Clarke: Sounds great. You wanna go to Tipsy Tomato?**

**Lexa: never been there, but sounds great.**

**Clarke: We have to then... it's one of my favorites.**

**Lexa: That works for me. I will see you in a little bit then. Are you taking the class?**

**Clarke: UM No. Just watching.**

**Lexa: Why not? Scared? ;)**

**Clarke: I have ZERO coordination… believe me.**

"Seriously, Cordelia… don't go in there" Raven yelled at the Tv.

Clarke just laughed, "You've seen this episode at least ten times, and you know she does!" 

**Lexa: Okay, I just got done with Ballet and have time to kill before class.**

**Clarke: Are you there already?**

**Lexa: No, I'm going to try and sneak back into the studio and dance some more. But there is someone I really don't want to run into.**

**Clarke: Who?**

**Lexa: My ex-girlfriend.**

"Is Lexa a lesbian or Bisexual?" She looked at Raven. 

Raven shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian, does it matter?" 

"Not one bit, just curious" Clarke shook her head. 

**Clarke: Eeww, exes are the worst.**

**Lexa: Agreed.**

**Clarke: Rae and I are watching Buffy in bed, being completely lazy. So props to you if you go dance.**

**Lexa: I don't know if I will to be honest.**

**Lexa: I've never seen Buffy.**

**Clarke: WHAT? We MUST fix that! And I'm sorry… I could tell you wanted to dance…  How long were you and this girl together?**

**Lexa: two years, and it's okay. I have already danced for six hours today.**

**Lexa: And okay, I'm up for watching it.**

**Clarke: SIX HOURS, good lord Lexa… And two years is a good chunk of time. When did you break up?**

**Lexa: a year ago, I've totally moved on. I just don't want to see her.**

**Clarke: That's understandable, I just saw my ex today. He's an ass.**

**Lexa: I'm sorry.**

**Clarke: It's okay. But he really is the worst… its a long story, I will tell you in person sometime if you ever want to know… let's stop talking about our exes for now though.**

**Lexa: Gladly, what would you want to talk about then, Clarke?**

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa ended up texting for over an hour. Lexa never went back into the studio partly because she was afraid of running into Costia, also because she was really enjoying texting with Clarke. She was so easy to talk, though she didn't know why she didn't question it. 

**Clarke: Are you here?**

**Lexa: Almost, are you there already?**

**Clarke: Yeah we just got here… Octavia and Rae are being mean and said they weren't going to point you out to me, and I had to guess who you were.**

**Lexa: I'll come say hi when I get there, I promise.**

**Clarke: I have really enjoyed texting you today.**

**Clarke: And I'm looking forward to hanging out w/you tonite**

**Lexa: Same. I'm pulling in.**

**Clarke: Okay.**

\----

Clarke had no idea why she was so nervous, she and Lexa had texted for over an hour about tons of things, she already felt like she knew this girl. 

"She's here," She said to Raven, "She just pulled up." 

"Are you texting her?" Octavia asked. 

"They have been texting alllll afternoon," Raven told Octavia. 

"I seriously think you two would be amazing together," Octavia said, "Lexa needs someone like you, Clarke." 

Clarke blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Guys were just meeting… slow down." 

Octavia looked at the door and Clarke looked to see one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen walking in the door. She was tall and Clarke thought she looked like a Greek goddess, her chestnut curls were pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of charcoal grey yoga pants that sat low at her hip bones, and stopped before her ankles. On top she wore a black tank top with a sports bra on underneath it that didn't make it all the way down to the top of her pants, so she could see a perfect amount of skin. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off her perfect shoulders and neck. She stood tall and it was noticeable she was a ballerina from the way she held herself even as she walked. 

"Hi," Lexa said walking right up to her, pulling her out of her mini-trance, "Clarke?"

"Hey" Clarke nodded, "Lexa?" 

Lexa smiled slightly and Clarke couldn't not stare into her perfectly green eyes, but shook herself out of it, and hugged the slightly taller girl standing in front of her. 

"Nice to meet you in person," she said. 

"You also," Lexa said letting her hands wrap around the blonde. Normally she would find this extremely awkward as she wasn't a touchy-feely person, but for some reason with the gorgeous blonde in her arms, it felt natural. "Hi," She said to Octavia once she had let go of Clarke.

"Hey," Octavia said giving her the regular side hug she normally did.

"I didn't think you'd be here" Lexa gestured to her arm. 

"I can't do much I'm going to hang with Clarke, and watch." 

"Watch Lincoln" Raven clarified. 

"Hi, Raven" Lexa said to the smaller brunette. 

"Hey, Lexa" Raven smirked at her, as if to say I know what you've been doing all day.

"How was dance?" Octavia asked Lexa.

"Great, well… for the most part" Lexa looked to Clarke. 

"Did you ever see her again?" Clarke asked. 

"No," Lexa said, "Thank god." 

"Right? I get that," Clarke smiled. 

"Wait... what?" Octavia asked.  

"Costia, I'll fill you in later," Lexa said. 

"You'd better" Octavia smiled. 

"I gotta go put my bag down and get my shoes off, I'll see you after class" Lexa smiled at the blonde.

"I'll go with," Raven said and then both girls headed onto the floor. 

"What was that?" Octavia asked. 

"What?" Clarke asked. 

"She just full on gave you eyes. I haven't seen Lexa give anyone eyes… ever. And I'd seen her with Costia." 

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know." 

"Mmmhmmm" Octavia smirked, "She likes you! What did you guys talk about today?" 

"A lot of stuff… her childhood, her sister Anya, Ballet and Costia." 

"Lexa? You were talking to Lexa right?" Octavia asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, Octavia… why?" Clarke asked.

"I didn't even hear about her childhood until we had been friends for like a year… she's just very, reserved." 

"She was quite open about it today" Clarke shrugged, "Who's teaching today, Linc?"

"Indra" Octavia shook her head. 

"She scares me" Clarke smiled. 

"Careful then, she loves Lexa, and kinda… looks out for her."

"Oh great," Clarke said.

* * *

 


	2. I want something just like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner after Jui-Jitsu and then off for a little outing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter going up right away for those of you who read the first on Tumblr :) Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

Clarke couldn't believe how much she enjoyed watching the jiu-jitsu class. She tried to tell herself that it was the class she enjoyed watching, that her artist eye really loved seeing the movement. But deep down she knew it had to do with the fact that she loved watching Lexa. Though it was a fighting sport, there was something graceful about her while she moved still. Clarke could see the dancer in her the entire time, and couldn't take her eyes off of her. 

Once the class was over Lexa and Raven walked over to where Clarke and Octavia sat. 

"I just need to change, then I'll be ready," Lexa said to Clarke. 

"Sounds good" Clarke smiled. 

"Me too," Raven said to Octavia. 

"Okay, you guys sure you don't want to come with us?" Octavia asked. 

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked. 

"To TonDC," Octavia told her. 

Clarke looked at Lexa, trying to silently say, ‘we can if you want to.' But she could see in Lexa's face she really didn't want to, and Clarke was actually glad, she wanted to go to a relaxing dinner to get to know this girl, not some packed nightclub. 

"We're going to go get pizza at the Tipsy Tomato, Lexa's never been and we need to talk about this project and figure out a schedule; maybe after we eat," Clarke said. 

"Yeah," Lexa said, "Maybe." 

"Okay," Octavia said, "Watch out for Griffin, she is a smooth operator," Octavia said to Lexa. 

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke said, rolling her eyes. 

"I think I can handle it," Lexa said to Octavia, "Thanks though, O. I'll be right back," She said to Clarke.

 

* * *

"This place is nice," Lexa said, she expected like a quick walk up and order pizza place. But this was a nicer sit-down restaurant, well nicer for a pizza place. 

"It's not fancy or anything, but yeah it's nice than your typical New York pizza place" Clarke nodded, "Whatever you'd like, it's on me." 

"No, you don't have to do that," Lexa said, "Plus I was going to treat you." 

"Well, I offered" Clarke smiled, "You can get the next dinner." 

Clarke didn't know if it was too forward to expect they would go out to dinner again, but she figured it didn't seem weird since they would be spending a lot of time together with this project. 

"Deal" Lexa smiled, "So what do you get from here?" 

"Normally I come with Raven and Harper and we just get a pizza and split it. They are huge." 

"Let's do that," Lexa said. 

"Okay, what do you want?" Clarke asked. 

"Whatever you think is good. I'm not a picky eater" She looked the blonde in the eyes, her blue eyes were gorgeous she had to tell herself not to stare. 

"How does the Neapolitan sound?"

"Yummy," Lexa said, "Let's do that." 

"Okay" Clarke nodded. 

An older lady walked over, "How are we tonight?" 

"Great" Clarke said. 

"Wonderful, I'm Greta I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?" 

"I'll take a Daisy Cutter," Clarke said. 

"On tap?" Greta asked. 

"Oh yes please" Clarke smiled. 

"You doll?" Greta looked at Lexa. 

Lexa looked to Clarke, "Is that good?" 

"Very" Clarke nodded, "It's a Pale/Ale. Do you like beer?" 

"Yes," Lexa nodded, "I just don't know much… about it." 

"Two of those please Greta" Clarke said, "You'll like it" She looked to Lexa, "And we're going to do the Neapolitan Pizza, Small." 

"You got it, Ladies, I'll be right back with those beers after I put your pizza order in before it gets busy in here."

"Thank you, Lexa said to Greta as she walked away, then to Clarke. 

"You're welcome" Clarke smiled. 

"So how was your day?" Lexa asked her. 

"It was good, classes are done with for the next two weeks and now I can relax. Well besides this project. It's a big one for me."

Right this project, Lexa said, almost forgetting that was the reason that she and Clarke were even out in the first place. "Tell me about it?" 

"Sure, um we have to pain movement. It could be any form of movement but just one form, and only one model. But we have to have between four and six paintings…" 

Greta came back with their beers, "Here you go girls, and your pizza will be out in about twenty minutes." 

"Thank you" Clarke smiled, and took a sip of her beer. Lexa did the same, "what do you think?" 

"It's good" Lexa nodded. 

"It's one of my favorites" Clarke nodded.

Lexa smiled, "So, do you have to put in so many hours, or is it just the paintings outcome that matter?" 

"Just the outcomes," Clarke said, "But my process is long, and I hope it will be conducive to you." Lexa just looked at Clarke as if to say go on, "I start with a sketch pad and a pencil. Because there will be so much movement during one of your classes, I will more than likely just sit and draw different things the first day or two. Then once I have become comfortable with your… form… I will start to put more detail into it, finding one position or pose at a time. I will have to lead into another to show movement, so that's when I would like to do something a little more one on one." 

Lexa nodded, "Sure, you could show me what you have from there and I could figure out a step or a small combination and we could break it down for you to paint." 

"That sound perfect" Clarke said, "Do you have a studio space we could use for one on ones?" 

"I have a ballet room in my home, with a full barre and floor. But we could more than likely use the school's dance studio as well." 

"Either way" Clarke shrugged, "I'm really looking forward to this project." 

"Yeah, you sure you won't be bored to tears coming to my ballet classes?" Lexa asked her. 

How could I be bored watching you? She thought to herself, but what she really said was, "Of course not. I really enjoyed watching jiu-jitsu. How long have you been doing that?" 

"About three years," Lexa said. 

"Isn't it so different from ballet?" 

"It is" Lexa nodded, "But one of my teachers is actually who suggested I take it. At the time I was fairly new to ABT and I really needed to get out of strict ballerina mode, sometimes you can be too, stiff and not fluid enough. I didn't even realize I had become that way. So when Maria suggested I go take this class, I thought she was crazy. But I sorta fell in love with it and never stopped going. Plus I'm not sure Octavia and Indra would let me if I wanted too." 

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've known O for nearly a year now and you two don't strike me as the two to be best friends." 

"We're not" Lexa nearly laughed. "We're very different, I don't know… from day one in class Octavia has just sorta, seen me, and tried to pull me out of my shell. She was around for a lot too, with Costia." 

"I love O, so I wasn't saying anything bad" Clarke shrugged, "And I'm glad the two of you became so close, or else I don't know if I would have gotten to meet you." 

"Which would have sucked for you final project" Lexa smirked. 

"Yes, and also because I like you," Clarke said. 

\-------

The girls ate their pizza and each had another beer, "So Octavia and Harper are at TonDC… any chance you want to head over there with me for a little while?" 

Lexa's first instinct was to say no, but for some reason, she paused and thought about wanting to spend more time with the blonde.

"You don't have to, I can just…" 

"No," Lexa said, "I'd like that." 

"Great, my place is just right down the street. Want to follow me there? I want to change." 

"Sounds good," Lexa said. 

\-------

The arrived at Clarke's apartment, "So this is home" Clarke said turning on the lights. 

"It's nice," Lexa said. 

"It's small, but it's all Ra and I need" Clarke shrugged. "Kitchen, living room. Raven's room is down that small hallway, and this is me." She said opening her door. 

The first thing Lexa noticed when she walked into Clarke's room was the drawings and photographs all over the walls. 

"Th-these, did you draw all of them?" 

"Yes," Clarke nodded, "A lot of from when I was younger… when my dad was around still." 

"I'm sorry, did he pass?" 

Clarke just nodded, and Lexa kept looking at the art on the walls as the blonde walked into her closet. "I was sixteen, a junior. He had cancer; it was something we knew was coming for a long time. But…" 

"It didn't make it any easier," Lexa said softly. 

"Not at all," Clarke said popping her head out of the closet. 

"I'm so very sorry, Clarke." 

Everyone always told Clarke they were sorry when they heard of her father's passing. But when Lexa said it, she could feel the sorry in her chest. 

"It was well still is hard. But it gets easier every day. I won't say better, but definitely easier." 

Clarke came out of her closet wearing a black dress, that veed just the right amount in the front and was pretty short. Lexa had to say she noticed everything there was to notice about the blonde. 

"You look incredible," She said before she could register what was coming out of her mouth. 

"Thank you" Clarke smirked. 

"I feel completely underdressed now, but luckily I think I have something in my car that will fix that." 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, and Lexa just smiled. "Are you ready?" The blonde asked. 

"Yes," Lexa said. "Why don't you ride with me, it seems silly to take two vehicles; I can bring you home later." 

"Sounds good" Clarke nodded. 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had sent Anya a text when they pulled into TonDC, not that she wasn't twenty-four. She didn't need to ask her sister or anything, but she just wanted to let her know she would be home much later than she had originally planned. 

Lexa: Hey Anya, I'm going to TonDC with Clarke and Octavia and some of their friends. I will be home late. Good night, I love you. 

When they got out of the car Clarke noticed Lexa open the back door of her car and grab a black leather jacket. She put it on over her white tank top and black skinny jeans. She reached up into her chestnut locks and pulls the rubber band out and shakes her head out running her fingers through it slightly. Clarke couldn't help but notice how effortless beautiful the green-eyed girl was. 

"Ready," Lexa said. 

"No who looks amazing?" Clarke smiled. 

"Thanks," Lexa said. 

When they walked in, the music was pumping through the walls, and Clarke loved that DJ seemed to be playing good music tonight. But when she looked over to Lexa, she looked instantly uncomfortable. She remembered what Raven had said about her, and grabbed her hand. She lifted up on to her tiptoes to connect her mouth to Lexa's ear, "I won't leave your side, okay?" 

Lexa just nodded and had a look in her eyes that said, ‘Please, and thank you.' Clarke began to walk to where she knew her friends would be or at least their stuff if they were on the dance floor, and looked down to note that the burnets hand was still firmly in hers. She liked it. She found the table with Raven, Harper and O's stuff and slid into the booth. 

"Isn't someone sitting here?" Lexa asked her leaning over so Clarke could hear her. 

"Yes, O, Rae and Harp" Clarke nodded, "I would know that bag anywhere… It's Harpers." 

"Okay," Lexa nodded. 

"You want a drink?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa noted that it was Friday and that she didn't have to be anywhere in the morning, "Sure" She nodded. 

"Come on" Clarke stood up leaving her bag and reaching for Lexa's hand again. 

They walked right up to the bar and Clarke was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. 

"CLARKE!" The bartender said when she sees her. 

"Hi, Niylah! How are you?" 

"Great" Niylah said, "Who's your cute friend?" 

"This is Lexa," She told her, "Lexa this is Niylah… um, my…" 

"Don't you fucking dare say ex, Clarke!" The girl behind the bar said with a smile. 

"Friend," Clarke said. 

"Hi, nice to meet you, Lexa, what will you girls be having tonight?" 

Clarke looked at Lexa, "What I'm having?" 

"Yeah" Lexa nodded. 

"My normal, just two" Clarke told her. 

"You got it" Niylah Said. 

Once Niylah handed them their drinks they headed back to the booth, Clarke letting Lexa slide in first. 

"It's quieter over here," Clarke said to Lexa. 

"Yeah" Lexa nodded and sipped her drink. "So… Niylah?"

"Yes?" Clarke smirked with an arched brow. 

"You dated?" 

"If you call sleeping together dating… then I guess. But really it wasn't like that, we were more… beneficial friends."

"Beneficial friends?" 

Lexa smiled, and Clarke thought right then that her smile could definitely end her. 

"Yes," the blonde shook her head. "We're still really good friends, but no benefits anymore." 

"Because?" 

Clarke shrugged, "It just kinda faded out I guess, I have a dicey past with relationships and after my ex, I just wanted something… light and fun, Niylah fit the bill at the time." 

"Makes sense" Lexa nodded.  

"I hope you're going to go out there and dance with me…" Clarke said with a smirk changing the subject.

"I will" Lexa nodded taking a big swig of her drink. 

Clarke through hers back and then reached for Lexa's hand. 

"Now?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke just nodded, "I told you… I won't leave you." 

"Okay," Lexa said letting herself go for one in her life and followed the gorgeous blonde onto the dance floor. Clarke turned around and put her arms around Lexa's shoulders and Lexa instinctively let her hands drop down to Clarke's waist. 

Swish-Swish by Katy Perry was playing and Clarke instantly found her rhythm. Lexa was impressed because Clarke had told her she wasn't coordinated at all, but the way her hips were swaying and her bodying was pressing into hers was telling her otherwise. Even though Lexa was a dancer, and had great rhythm and musicality she never really knew how to dance in a club. But with the blonde leading her she was finding it very easy. Clarke arms around her neck pulled her even closer and the blonde mouth was nearly pressed into her neck now, when she looked down she found perfect blue eyes staring up at her. Clarke smiled up at her, and she couldn't help but feel flush in that moment. What was it about this girl? 

"HEY!" She heard a familiar voice pull her out of her thoughts, "LEXA… you're… HERE!" 

"Yes," Lexa nodded when she saw Octavia next to them, trying hard to regain control of her brain. 

"Good going Clarke" Raven said, "You got her to come." 

"I just asked" Clarke shrugged smiling at her friend but not backing away from Lexa at all. The music slowed slightly when the Chainsomkers and Coldplay, Something Just like this started. 

"I love this song," Raven said grabbing Harper to dance close to. 

"I gotta go grab Linc," Octavia said, "Be right back." 

Lexa pulled Clarke in again and began to bounce and sway to the steady rhythm of the song. Clarke was singing every word to the song, and Lexa pulled her a little closer so she could hear the blonde's voice. She was so impressed by the way she could sing. Clarke noticed what Lexa was trying to do and put her lips close to Lexa's ear. 

" _ Just something I could turn to, somebody I could kiss. I want something just like this _ …" She sang into Lexa's ear. 

Before Lexa knew it the song had ended and she decided to be brave. She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the back door where there was a patio. She pushed her up against the wall, blue eyes met green, and Clarke gasped when Lexa put her hand on her cheek, before pulling her to her lips and kissing her. Clarke's lips were perfect and soft, the kiss started out slow, and gentle. But after just a moment Clarke's hand tangled up into Lexa's curls and she could feel Clarke's tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. Lexa obliged and parted her lips and Clarke kissed her deeper. It was a fight of tongues and teeth for a moment, but they found a rhythm, and Lexa thought she could kiss this girl forever, who needed air. 

Lexa's lips were amazing, and all Clarke could think about was being able to get closer to her. She was already pressed up as close as she could get so she let her find the bare skin between Lexa's jeans and tank top, her fingers sliding up her back slightly. Lexa gasped at the contact and shifted so she could get a breath.

"Hey what's going on here?!" Clarke heard her best friends voice. 

"Shit" She mumbled and sunk her forehead into Lexa's chest. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Lexa said letting her hands run through the blonde's hair as they both caught their breath. 

"Hi, Rae," Clarke said. 

"Hey girls," Raven said with a smirk. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Clearly you saw…" Clarke said annoyed "So you are aware of what we were doing." 

"Should I see if I can stay with Harper tonight?" 

"Raven!" Clarke said, "Come on!" 

"Sorry," Raven said holding both hands up. 

"I need a drink," Clarke said, "You want to go grab another drink?" She looked to Lexa. 

"yes, please" Lexa nodded and reached for Clarke's hand as they walked back into the club.

Fucking Raven. Clarke sighed to herself.

* * *

 

 

"Do you want another drink?" Clarke leaned in close to Lexa so she could hear her over the music. 

"Yeah, sure" Lexa nodded. 

Clarke and Lexa had just come off the dance floor; Lexa checked her phone to see what time it was. 

"What time is it?" Clarke asked her. 

"Twelve thirty," Lexa said. 

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. 

"Yes, but not home… Do you want to go somewhere a little… quieter and get a drink or something?"

"Yeah, I know a great little bar around the corner or we can just go to my place. Are you okay to drive?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked at her with wide eyes, "Shit, I forgot I drove." 

Clarke laughed, "it's okay… I can totally have Niylah bring it to my house when she's off if you want? She brings my car home a lot if I drive instead of taking a cab or the subway. But only if you're comfortable with that." 

"Yeah that sounds good" Lexa nodded, "I really shouldn't drive. Do you think she would mind?" 

"No" Clarke shook her head, "I just don't know when she gets off, so I'll go ask." 

"Okay, I'll go find the others and tell them we're going to head out." Lexa handed the blonde her car keys and smiled before heading back into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Clarke headed to the bar. "Hey" Niylah smiled when she saw her, "Do you want another?" 

"No, but I do need a favor?" Clarke smiled sweetly. 

"Car?" Niylah asked. 

"Yeah, but it's not mine… it's Lexa's."  

"No worries" Niylah shrugged, "Just bringing it to your place?" 

"Yeah, that would be great." 

"Yeah that's cool, but it won't be until like four thirty…" 

"That's fine, I'll just have Lex stay with me," Clarke said. 

"Oh no a hot girl in your bed all night, poor you!" Niylah laughed. 

"Staaaap" Clarke laughed and handed her Lexa's keys. 

"I'll call you when I'm there…" 

"Thank you, I appreciate you!" 

"You used to appreciate me a lot differently" Niylah laughed. 

"Hey now!" Clarke pointed at her and laughed. 

When she got back to the table Lexa was there with Octavia and Raven. 

"Where is Harp?" She looked at Raven. 

"Lost out there somewhere dancing," Raven laughed. 

"And Lincoln?" Clarke asked. 

"He left a few minutes ago," Octavia said. "work in the morning." 

"Got it," Clarke said.

"All set?" Lexa asked Clarke. 

"Yeah but she isn't off until four-ish, so your car won't get to my house till like four thirty, so you're just going to have to stay the night." 

"Alright," Lexa said trying not to smile. 

"When are you coming home?" Clarke asked Raven. 

"Not sure, I'll text you," Raven said. 

"Okay, bye you guys love you," Clarke said. 

Octavia hugged Lexa, "Bye love ya."

"Love you too, O," Lexa said and walked out with Clarke, as soon as they thought they were out of the line of sight from their friends Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. 

"Did you see that?" Octavia asked Raven. 

"Please that's nothing, I walked in on them making out on the patio" Raven laughed. 

"NO!" Octavia smiled. 

Raven just nodded. 

"Well go, Lexa!" Octavia said. 

\------

They were in the cab on the way to Clarke's uptown; Lexa was looking out the window quietly, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Clarke couldn't help but smile, at how adorable she was. 

"I had a good time," Clarke said quietly. 

Lexa looked over and smiled, "Me too…" 

"Do you want to go out still; there is a place around the corner from my house? Otherwise, I have vodka and we could just get comfy and watch a movie or something." 

"I think I'd like that, to just stay in," Lexa said. 

"Sounds good to me" Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa's to still them. 

Lexa's breath hitched at the contact for some reason, and again Clarke couldn't contain her smile. The cab pulled up to Clarke's building and before she could reach into her wallet, Lexa was paying the cab driver. 

"Thank you," Lexa said to him. 

"You're welcome, have a great night Ladies" He smiled politely. 

"I could have paid the--"

"I know, but I did" Lexa smiled. 

Clarke took her hand as they headed inside to the elevator. She couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa's lips, when the doors opened to her floor they stepped off hand in hand still only letting go of one another's grasp so Clarke could open the door. 

"What do you want to drink?" Clarke asked once they had gotten inside. 

"Whatever you're having," Lexa said.

"Okay have a seat on the couch, and I will be right there." Clarke went into the kitchen and mixed them both a drink. Watching Lexa from the kitchen as she did so. 

"Did you paint that?" Lexa asked as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yes, last year" Clarke nodded and handed her a drink. 

"Thank you" Lexa smiled. "It's gorgeous. I can't wait to see what your painting of me dancing come out like." 

"You're welcome," Clarke said, "And I really hope you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will," Lexa said, "No one has ever painted me before."

Clarke smiled taking a sip of her drink. "So did you have fun at Ton?" 

Lexa nodded, "I did. It's not normally something I'd do, but I definitely enjoyed it." 

"Me too" Clarke smiled. 

"I'm sorry we left so early…" 

"Don't be." 

"I just… wanted to talk to you" Lexa said with a small smile. 

"I'm glad, this is nice," Clarke said taking another sip of her drink. She looked to Lexa and then leaned over and pulled her into her, kissing her softly. 

"Yes, it is" Lexa smirked. 

"There is something about you Lexa…" Clarke said tucking a piece of chestnut hair behind Lexa's ear.

"What is that?" Lexa asked. 

"I don't know," Clarke said, "But it's a good something." 

\----------

They had been on the couch for almost an hour, talking kissing and laughing. They were now playing Never Have I Ever, Lexa was laying at one end of the couch, and Lexa at the other.

"Okay, your turn" Clarke said. 

"Um," Lexa thought, "Never have I ever… had sex with a guy." 

Clarke took a sip and Lexa shook her head and body as if she was grossed out. 

"I appreciate both females and males" She smirked. 

"Whatever floats your boat, your turn" Lexa giggled. 

"Never have I ever… taken a dance class." 

"That is not fair!" Lexa shook her head with a laugh.

"Drink!" Clarke laughed. 

"Fiiine, but if you can play dirty so can I!" Lexa said taking a sip. 

Clarke let out a low quiet moan at her words, and Lexa definitely noticed. "You can't make noises like that, Clarke!" 

"What! Why?" Clarke played dumb.

"Because we are drunk, and it… does things to me" Lexa shook her head. 

"Maybe I want to do things to you…" Clarke winked setting her glass down crawling over to her, stopping when she was in between the brunette's legs and kissed her lips softly. "Ever think of that?" 

Lexa felt goosebumps pop up all over her body as she kissed Clarke. She felt her take her drink out of her hand and put it on the coffee table. Then she leaned her back on the couch more, so her head was resting on the arm, and her body was nearly flat on the couch, with Clarke's on top of her. 

Clarke let all her weight fall onto Lexa's, one hand pressed into the arm of the couch to hold herself up when she felt Lexa's hands run up her bare thighs before settling on her hips. She could hear Lexa moaning underneath her now, as she let her lips leave Lexa's and find her jaw, trailing down to her neck. 

"Fuck" Lexa breathed at the contact of Clarke's lips on a new part of her body, and she let her hands run up her back now to tangle in the blonde's hair. 

Clarke continued her kissed down to Lexa's collarbone, stopping for a moment to take in how good she smelled. When she got to the top of Lexa's shirt, she lifted her head and looked into her eyes, "Can I take this off?" She asked with a small smirk. Lexa nodded, and her hands found the bottom of her t-shirt, and Lexa sat up slightly so she could lift it up over her head.

Clarke just looked at Lexa, taking her all in before she let her mouth return to her collarbone. Her left hand ran up Lexa's leg and up to her perfectly toned stomach, before resting atop of her bra on her breast. Lexa moaned at the contact and even over the material of her bra, Clarke could feel her nipple harden underneath her hand. Lexa lifted her head and looked into Clarke's eyes, before fervently returning her lips to the blonde's. Lexa let her right leg shift slightly, so her thigh was now perfectly pressed in-betweens Clarke's legs. Clarke moaned and ground her core harder onto Lexa's thigh, letting a loud moan escape her mouth. Her hands were moving frantically to reach around to unhook Lexa's bra when both girls heard the front door shut. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Clarke breathed, pressing her forehead to Lexa's before sitting up and handing Lexa her shirt. "I'm sorry!" 

"It's not your fault," Lexa said trying to steady her breathing. 

"Hi," Raven said walking into the living room, oblivious at first. But then when she looked at both Clarke and Lexa, she knew. "Fucking A guys, you should have texted or something… I would have gone to Harper's." 

"It's fine," Clarke said with a shrug. 

"Couldn't make it three feet to the bedroom?" Raven asked. 

"You said you would text!" Clarke said. 

"I'm sorry," Lexa said. 

"Why are you sorry?" Raven asked, "I'm sorry I clearly interrupted something… again!" 

"It's okay," Lexa said.

"Well I'm going to bed, so continue if you wish. I love you both" Raven said walking down the hall to her room. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke said after a long minute of silence. 

Lexa just laughed, and Clarke was so relieved.

"Its fine" Lexa said.  "That probably shouldn't happen drunk anyways. Not that I don't want it to happen, but I'd like to… date you, get to know you. And actually, remember it clearly the first time it happens." 

"I agree," Clarke said running her hands through her hair. "Come on, let's go find you some PJs and we can go to bed." 

Lexa just nodded, "Sounds good." 

\------

"Comfy?" Clarke asked as Lexa came into her room wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top she had given her. Since Lexa was a little bit taller then she was, the already short pair or shorts barely covered, and the tank top didn't quite reach the bottom of the short. Clarke tried not to stare at her body but was finding it nearly impossible. 

"Very" Lexa nodded, "Thanks for the pajamas." 

"Well, I didn't want you to have to sleep in your underwear…" Clarke smirked. "I mean I did, but…" 

"Right" Lexa smiled, "Understood." She slid into bed next to the blonde. 

Clarke didn't have a huge bed, it was a full. So she knew she should be sleeping close to her that night, which after their rendezvous on the couch was both a good thing and bad. She was still holding quite a buzz and her skin was hot from the moment they shared where Clarke had almost naked. 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked in almost a whisper. 

"Yeah?" She said in the same quiet voice. 

"What happened on the couch… is that something you would… want?" 

Lexa didn't say anything for a moment, and then grabbed the blonde's hand, "Yes." 

"Me too" Clarke nodded. 

"Good," Lexa said leaning over and kissing her. 

"Good night Lexa," Clarke said after a long slow kiss. 

"Good night, Clarke," Lexa said. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, here or Tumblr... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	3. Chocolate chip pancakes with friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter of this for you guys! Thank you for all your kind words on the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

Clarke woke up to her phone ringing, she reached over trying not to move Lexa, who had one arm and leg wrapped around her. 

“Hello,” She whispered. 

_ “Hi it’s me”  _ Clarke heard Niylah’s voice, and as she came out of her sleep, remembered she was dropping off Lexa’s car. 

“Hi, are you here?”

_ “Not anymore, her car is next to yours in the visitor spot, and I gave her keys to Rae, she answered the door when I knocked.”  _

“Okay, thank you,” Clarke said. 

_ “No problem, I’ll talk to you later.” _

“Yeah, for sure,” The blonde said and then hung up the phone. She needed to pee but didn’t want to wake Lexa so she very slowly slid out from underneath her and headed down the hall. She saw Raven’s light was on and knocked on the door. 

“Why are you knocking?” She heard her best friend say from behind the closed door. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke said opening it. 

“What are you doing, isn’t there a hot brunette in your bed?” Raven asked her. She was sitting on her bed eating ice cream and watching The Lucky One.

“There is” Clarke nodded, “What are you doing up? It’s like four in the morning, and The Lucky one really Rae?” 

“I love this movie, don’t even… And I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Because I’m not in your bed….?” 

“Something like that” Raven nodded, “I’m so used to falling asleep with you.” 

“I’m sorry Raven,” Clarke said sitting on her bed next to her. 

“You can’t just leave her in there alone…” 

“I won’t... not for long” Clarke said reaching for the pint of ice cream. 

“So did you guys…?” Raven asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“No” Clarke shook her head, “I mean almost, but no.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s probably my fault,” Raven said. 

Clarke took a big bite of ice cream and shook her head, “No, not at all. I mean maybe kinda but it was a good thing you came home when you did. Neither one of us really wanted it to happen like that.” 

“Happen like what?” 

“Drunk and rushed on the couch. I don’t even really know her yet, and I would like to… I don't know… date her and really get to know her before I take her to bed.”

“Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?” Raven asked with a smirk.  

Clarke laughed and hit Raven playfully, “Nothing ass, I just… actually, like her.” 

“I can’t remember the last time you wanted an actual relationship.” Raven took the ice cream back from Clarke and took a bite.

“Lexa’s different” Clarke shrugged, “There is something about her.” 

\-----------

After about an hour Clarke finally made her way back into her bedroom. Lexa was still passed out, on her stomach with her hair sprawled out on the pillow. As Clarke slid back into bed, Lexa’s stirred and then opened her eyes. 

“Hi,” She said sleep thick in her voice. 

“Hey,” Clarke said, “Sorry I woke you.” 

“It’s okay” Lexa smiled. 

“Niylah brought your car back.” She brushed some stray hairs off of Lexa’s face. 

Lexa snuggled in closer to Clarke, “Okay.” 

“What are your plans for tomorrow, or I guess today? Do you need to be up at a certain time?” Clarke asked. 

“No, I don’t have anything going on really. I was going to go to the studio at some point and dance, but just on my own, so I don’t have a time frame really” Lexa yawned. “Would you like to come with me, maybe draw some, or even just watch to get a feel for it? I mean if you don’t have any plans.” 

Clarke nodded, “I would really like that, yeah.” 

“Me too,” Lexa said, her eyes closing, “I can’t keep my eyes opened.” 

“Don’t” Clarke said kissing her forehead instinctively. 

Lexa smiled and hummed at the soft kiss, “Goodnight Clarke.” 

“Good night, Lexa.”

 

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes again, this time light was speaking in through her curtains and she knew it was morning. Lexa was still tangled up with her which she loved. She reached over and grabbed her phone from her nightstand trying not to move too much so she didn’t wake the girl sleeping pretty much atop of her. She could hear what sounded like Raven in the kitchen, and when she looked at her phone she saw a text from her. 

**Rae: Good morning, O is here and we’re going to make breakfast. Come join us whenever you two are up.**

She checked the time, and saw it was 8:42 AM; she rolled over towards Lexa and kissed the top of her head. 

“Good morning” Lexa smiled, her eyes still shut. 

“Morning, so… Octavia is here and she and Raven are making breakfast.” 

“She’s going to give me so much shit,” Lexa said with a small smirk. 

“Both of us I’m sure” Clarke nodded, “We can head out there whenever you’re ready.” 

Lexa nodded and uncoiled her body with a big stretch, letting her hands reach above her head. Clarke couldn’t help but look downwards at Lexa’s body as she did so. 

“What?” Lexa asked with a smirk. 

“I… think… you’re beautiful” Clarke smiled. 

“Are you always this suave, Clarke Griffin?” Lexa asked with an arched brow. 

“I have my moments” Clarke winked. 

“Come on let’s go see what the girls made for breakfast,” Lexa said sitting up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

“Can….” Clarke stopped talking. 

“Can what?” Lexa asked a smile. 

“Can I kiss you?” The blonde asked in almost a whisper.

Lexa nodded and leaned in slightly and Clarke met her the rest of the way and pressed a soft slow kiss on Lexa’s lips. But it didn’t take long before Lexa reached up and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, pulling her what seemed impossibly closer. Clarke shifted pulling Lexa onto her lap, letting her hands run up the back of her tank top feeling her incredibly soft skin. Lexa let out a small moan and Clarke shifted so her thigh was pressed against Lexa’s core now. Instinctively Lexa’s hips began to rock into Clarke’s thigh, as another moan escaped her mouth. Just when Lexa’s hands found their way up the blonde’s shirt and hit bare skin there was a knock on the door. 

“I know you’re awake in there!” They both heard Octavia holler. 

“Why the fuck do our friends have the worst timing?” Clarke sighed letting her forehead drop to Lexa’s. 

“Because they hate us” Lexa laughed.

“Yes, we’re up…” Clarke said. 

“We’ll be right out” Lexa yelled to her best friend. 

“Five minutes then I’m coming in there, girls!” Octavia said. 

“She means it” Lexa sighed. 

“I know” Clarke nodded kissing Lexa, “Come on let’s go.” 

Lexa stood up off of Clarke and reached for her hand when Clarke opened the door and they walked down the hall, she noticed Lexa hadn’t let go. She smiled noting that Lexa didn’t care if Octavia or Raven saw. 

“Well well well,” Octavia said when she saw them. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

“You too look… friendly” Octavia smiled. 

“You should’ve seen how friendly they looked on the couch last night” Raven smirked. 

“RAE!” Clarke said. 

“What, it’s true!” Raven smiled. 

“So, is this a thing now?” Octavia asked pointing back and forth between the two girls. 

Clarke looked at Lexa who smiled and nodded, “A new thing…” 

“A very new thing,” Clarke said, “So don’t go making annoying comments…”

“Or asking awkward questions..” Lexa said pointing to Octavia.

Octavia held both hands in the air, “Okay, got it.” 

“But you guys had sex right!?” Raven asked. 

“Raven… what did we just say?” Clarke gasped.

“Lexa told O not to ask the awkward questions, so…” Raven smirked. 

“I hate you,” Clarke said. 

“You love me,” Raven said. 

“Me too,” Octavia said. 

“Is coffee made?” Clarke asked clearly changing the subject. 

“Yes,” Raven nodded. 

“You want a cup?” She looked to Lexa. 

“Do you have tea?”

“Lexa’s weird, she doesn’t ‘do’ coffee,” Octavia said. 

“I do, just not as often,” Lexa said. 

“Yeah, there is tea” Clarke opened the cupboard, “There’s English Breakfast, Green, and peppermint.” 

“English breakfast is great,” Lexa said. 

“Do you take milk or sugar?” 

“A splash of milk,” Lexa said. 

“You got it,” Clarke said, “go sit with O; I’ll get it for you.” 

“Thank you” Lexa smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Lexa went and sat on the couch by Octavia, “Hi” She smiled. 

“Hi yourself,” Octavia said, “How was your night?” She nearly whispered. 

“Good” was all Lexa would say. 

“I’m judging by your smile it was really good” Octavia smirked. 

“Stop,” Lexa said quietly. 

“Will you fill me in later?” Octavia asked.

Lexa shrugged, “probably yes.” 

“What are you doing today?” Octavia took a sip of her coffee. 

“Going to the studio with Clarke, she’s going to watch me dance a while.” 

“Ohhhhhhh” Octavia nodded. 

“Stop!” Lexa said again hitting her best friends leg this time. 

“Here you go,” Clarke said walking over. 

“Thank you” Lexa smiled at her. 

“So, who wants pancakes?” Raven asked. 

“Me,” Clarke said. 

“Me too” Octavia answered, “Can you chocolate chip mine?” 

“Yes,” Raven nodded. 

“Me too,” Clarke said. 

“Lexa?” Raven asked. 

“Sure” Lexa nodded, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, bacon for everyone?” 

“YESSSSS!” Octavia said. 

Raven took that as an answer for them all and started to make breakfast. 

Clarke sat across from Lexa on the love seat and couldn’t stop smiling when they would make eye contact. Lexa had her phone in her hand, and a moment later her phone buzzed. 

**Lexa: You’re really pretty.**

Clarke couldn’t help but blush a little at the text and typed out a reply. 

**Clarke: You’re seriously beautiful.**

**Lexa: :)**

**Clarke: I’m excited to watch you dance.**

**Lexa: It makes me kind of nervous, and I never get nervous dancing in front of people. But I don’t normally dance for just one person.**

**Clarke: I don’t need to come… I don’t want to make you nervous. I can just wait and come when you’re in class…**

**Lexa: No, I want you to… honest.**

**Clarke: Okay, good… Cause I want to come.**

“Are you two texting each other?” Octavia asked picking up on the fact that both were texting. 

“Seriously guys?” Raven laughed. 

“Maybe” Clarke smirked. 

“You guys are the worst!” Octavia sighed. 

**Lexa: Good, because even though I’m slightly nervous, I’m excited to dance for you.**

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa had spent a pretty lazy morning with Octavia and Raven, just hanging out and talking, with some sneaking off to Clarke’s room for a few kisses here and there. Clarke had just gotten herself ready and they were getting ready to leave for Lexa’s dance studio. 

“So do you want to just ride with me?” Lexa asked. “I have to go to my house and get changed in dance clothes.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “As long as you don’t mind bringing me back home.” 

“Not at all” Lexa smiled. “Fair warning right now, my sister is more than likely going to be home. And she may sorta… interrogate you.” 

“Okay” the blonde smiled, “Got it.” 

They said goodbye to both their friends and headed to Lexa’s house. When they got there Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand as they walked in, “I’m apologizing in advance for her.” 

“Please don’t,” Clarke said. “I’m looking forward to meeting her.” 

Lexa opened the door and almost laughed when as soon as they walked in they saw Anya standing by the stairs. “Well well well,” She said, “Look what the cat dragged in.” 

“Hi Anya,” Lexa said, “This is Clarke.” 

“Hi Clarke,” Anya said, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You as well” Clarke smiled. “Your house is beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Anya said. “What are you girls doing today?” 

“I’m going to get changed and we’re going to go to the studio,” Lexa said. “I want to dance, and I invited Clarke to come so she could get a feel for what she’d be painting.” 

“Well, why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll offer Clarke something to drink.” 

“Be nice!” Lexa said pointing her finger at her sister. 

“When am I not?” Anya scoffed. 

“I’ll be right back” Lexa looked at the blonde. 

“I’ll be fine” Clarke smiled. 

“Can I get you something to drink, Clarke?” Anya asked heading towards the kitchen. 

Clarke followed, but slowly as she was taking in all the pictures on the wall. There were so many of them. A lot of a little Lexa in different ballet costumes and all of her school pictures throughout the years. 

“She was a fucking cute kid” Anya stopped seeing Clarke was looking at the photos. 

“She still is cute” Clarke smiled, “But yeah she sure was.” 

Anya smirked at Clarke, she didn’t even really know her yet, and she already liked her. 

“Come sit Clarke, what can I get you?” 

“Water?” Clarke answered sitting on a bar stool. 

“You got it,” Anya said grabbing a glass out of the cupboard. “So, tell me about yourself, you’re in art school?” 

“I am” Clarke nodded, “Last year there.” 

“And what do you want to do after school?” 

“Own my own gallery, and paint. I will more than likely do photography on the side, just because it’s good easy money while I try to establish myself as an artist.” 

“That makes sense” Anya nodded. “So what did you and my sister do last night?” 

“We went to dinner, and then to TonDC,” Clarke told her. 

“You got my sister to go to Ton?” Anya asked with an arched brow, “I’m shocked.”

“I did, we had a good time too. Then we ended up just going back to my house because we had both drank our share and it was walking distance. I didn’t want Lex to drive home.” 

“Lex” Anya smiled shaking her head. 

Clarke wasn’t sure why, but she just nodded. “And then this morning Octavia and Raven came over and we had breakfast and hung out with them.” 

“You’re going to be good for Alex I think.” 

“Alex?” Clarke said, “Is that her real name, Alex?” 

“It’s Alexandria,” Lexa said walking in. 

“That’s beautiful” Clarke smiled, “What’s your middle name?” 

“Taylor,” Anya said. 

“Alexandria Taylor Woods,” Clarke said. 

“That’s me” Lexa smirked. “I’m ready, are you ready?” 

“Yes, it was nice talking to you, Anya.” 

“You as well, Clarke… I hope we’ll be seeing more of you around here.” 

“I hope so too,” Clarke said. 

“Have a good time girls. I will see you later, Alex” Anya said. 

They got into Lexa’s car and headed to the dance studio, “Does she always call you Alex?” Clarke asked. 

“No” Lexa laughed, “I mean she does, but not all the time. She is the ONLY one who calls me that.” 

“I think it’s adorable.” 

“What the name Alex?” Lexa asked. 

“No that she calls you something no one else does,” Clarke said. “How old is she?” 

“Twenty-eight” Lexa said, “She is four years older than me.” 

“And you’ve been with her since?” 

“Well, I have been with her since I could remember,” Lexa said, “But I was fourteen when she got legal guardianship of me.” 

“Was that hard for her to do at eighteen?” Clarke asked. 

“Oh, I’m sure… Anya got released from the system a week before she turned eighteen; she worked for about six months very hard and got a judge to grant her guardianship of me. I don’t think it was easy for her, but she had told me since I was about eight I was going to live with her as soon as she got out; that she was coming back for me. When she first left, I honestly had no hope. I just didn’t think they would let her take me, she seemed so young to me at the time, and I was convinced the judge would say no.” 

“But they didn’t” Clarke smiled. 

“Nope, they didn’t. Social services came and checked on us every month for a year when I first went. And at the end of that year, they finalized the paperwork, and we didn’t hear from them again really. Besides the yearly evaluation, But Anya became pretty successful as soon as she got her degree, so even those stopped before I had turned eighteen.” 

“That’s incredible,” Clarke said. 

“It really is. She always made sure I had everything. When I first was placed with her, I thought life was going to be so fucking perfect. That I was going to live with my best friend and she was going to let me do whatever I wanted. Boy was I wrong. She was so strict with me, she checked my homework every night, and made sure I wasn’t ever getting into trouble. Kept on me about dance, and monitored my friends.” 

“She really was like your parent,” Clarke said. 

“She really was” Lexa nodded. “She was truly the only family I had, and have ever had. I can never thank her enough for what she did for me.” 

“She loves you, I’m sure she doesn’t need to be thanked” Clarke smiled. 

Lexa pulled up to the studio, “Is this your school?” Clarke asked. 

“No this is the studio I grew up dancing at,” Lexa told her. “It’s closed already they only have class until noon on the weekends, but I have a key and she lets me come dance whenever I want.” 

“And no one will care that I’m here?” Clarke asked. 

“Not at all” Lexa shook her head. “My friend Becca, who I dance with at ABT, her mom owns it. Their good friends, I grew up with Becca and got close to Janet.” 

“Okay” Clarke smiled. 

They got out of the car and Lexa opened the door, and then locked it behind them. 

“It smells like dirty feet in here” Clarke laughed. 

“That smell is my childhood” Lexa giggled. 

Clarke loved the sound of her laugh, she honestly thought she could listen to it forever. 

“Come on in here,” Lexa said walking into the big room and putting her dance bag on the floor. Clarke instantly saw the black and white pictures that hung on the pale pink wall, and she walked over and looked at all of them as Lexa got her shoes out of her bag. There were a few pictures of just feet in pointe shoes, and then some of the girls dancing. “Hey, that’s you,” Clarke said finding Lexa. 

“There’s too many of me here” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“The girl in that photo with me is Becca; we’re the two from the studio to get accepted into a major company so Janet went a little crazy and had this ballet photo shoot and adorned the walls with ‘em.” 

“I love it,” Clarke said, “and oh my god, that’s baby you.” 

“How could you tell?” Lexa asked.

“I saw pictures of you at your house, but even if I hadn’t, I would know. Look at those eyes.” 

Lexa just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“And oh my gosh, your curls.” Clarke gasped. 

“My hair still does that, if I don’t straighten it” Lexa laughed. 

“Oh, I need to see that,” Clarke said. “I have a hair thing, like playing with people’s hair. I need to get my hands in your curls.” 

“I think that can be arranged” Lexa smiled. “Okay I am going to put ballet shoes on, I don’t know if I will wear my pointe shoes today, since I don’t have to and still have opened blisters.” 

“Opened blisters?” Clarke asked walking over, “Let me see your feet.” 

“Their gross Clarke” Lexa warned her. 

“Please?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa pulled back her convertible tights and showed Clarke her feet wiggling her toes as if she was all proud of her ‘gross’ feet. 

“I thought that shit was only in dance movies.” Clarke looked at them all intrigued, “I didn’t think it was an actual thing… that’s awesome.” 

“Not the reaction I was expecting, and no definitely not just for the movies. I am in pointe shoes five days a week sometimes for four hours a day.” 

“Crazy” Clarke smiled. “And my mom’s a trauma surgeon, not much grosses me out anymore.” 

“Noted” Lexa smirked pulling her tights back over her feet and slipping on her ballet shoes. 

“What are you going to do?” Clarke asked. 

“First I need to warm up slightly, and then probably just work on turns and leaps and stuff.” 

“Turns and leaps and stuff got it.” Clarke laughed not really knowing what all Lexa meant. 

“So when we warm up in dance, we go to the barré, we start with Pliés, and tondués.” 

Clarke just smiled. 

“I know this means nothing to you I’m sure…” Lexa said, “But I’m just telling you what the norm is. I’m not going to do any barré work today. Just sit and stretch before I start to dance.” 

“Okay,” Clarke said sitting on the floor, grabbing her sketch pad and a pencil. 

Lexa sat on the floor and put her legs out in second to stretch, Clarke watched as she bent and moved, her body bending in ways she didn’t think it could, or should be able to move. After a few minutes, Lexa stood up and walked over to the stereo, plugged her phone into it and pressed play. Clarke smiled when she heard a song she wasn’t expecting. A thousand years by Christina Perry came on. 

“What?” Lexa asked noting her face. 

“Nothing, I just expected something classical.” 

“Normally’ Lexa nodded, “But you can do ballet to anything, and when I’m by myself I prefer to dance to music I like; though I do like a lot of classical music.” 

Lexa kicked both legs a few times before she headed to the corner and started to piqué turn from one side to another. Throwing in a few pirouette at the end, Clarke instantly clapped when she walked back to the other corner to do her left side. 

“You don’t have to clap” Lexa smirked. 

“That was amazing,” Clarke said. 

“All I did was some turns” Lexa laughed. 

“All you did was some turns” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well they were amazing.” 

“Stop” Lexa shook her head with a smile and repeated the turn combination she had just done now on her other side. Clarke refrained from clapping even though she really wanted to, and began to sketch. 

After about an hour of watching Lexa dance, she had a few pretty good, but rough sketches. 

“Can I see?” Lexa asked taking a sip of water. 

Clarke handed her the sketch pad, “Their rough” She told her. 

“They’re amazing,” Lexa said as she flipped through. 

“They’re just sketches” Clarke shrugged. 

“And it was just turns” Lexa shrugged. 

Clarke stood up and walked over to kiss Lexa. Lexa backed away not letting her. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said instantly. 

“No don’t be, I’m just sweaty and gross,” Lexa said. 

Clarke took another step towards her, “I don’t care.” 

Lexa leaned forward and kissed her, but only a peck and didn’t let her body get close to the blondes. 

Clarke noticed and pulled her into her wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Clarke!” Lexa giggled. “I’m all gross.” 

“I told you I don’t care” Clarke smirked into their kiss. 

“You’re crazy,” Lexa said pulling away with another laugh. 

And Clarke was sure now, that she wanted to listen to Lexa laugh all the time. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, please!? I love hearing from you... here or tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319   
> love to you all!


	4. The Princess and the Commander...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on a date, then back to Clarke's house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one people, fair warning, smut ensues... (i'm sure you're all disappointed about that lol)   
> Hope you enjoy! I'm really enjoying writing this... Also if you read WTGGT and WHBTAA both are getting updated this week and weekend! :)

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Lexa and Clarke had hung out and gone to the dance studio, they hadn’t seen each other since. And to be honest it was driving the blonde a little bit crazy. Today was Tuesday and she was trying to draw since she had a quiet moment at home. It wasn’t really working since every five minutes she kept checking her phone to see if Lexa had texted. Raven laughed as she set her phone back on the chair next to her. The dark-haired girl was lounging on the couch watching more Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

“Why don’t YOU just text her…” Raven asked as if it was a no-brainer, which really, to be honest, it should have been. 

“Because…  I don’t know” the blonde shrugged.

“All of our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling,” Raven said. 

“Was that from a fortune cookie or something?” Clarke laughed. 

“No, it was Blaise Pascal...” Raven gave Clarke a look as if to say ‘duh!’

“Oh right, that guy” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“He was a French mathematician, physicist, inventor, and writer from the sixteen-hundreds” Raven tried.

“And you’re a nerd from the nineteen-nineties…” Clarke said blankly.

“Come on Clarke, Really!? Blaise Pascal!!” 

“Yeah, still no,” Clarke shook her head.

“Ugh, fine Princess don’t try” Raven laughed. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and checked her phone again. 

“CLARKE!” Raven said, “Just fucking text her already.” 

“She is probably busy,” Clarke said putting her phone down once more. “I want to draw anyways; I haven’t gotten to draw for fun in much too long.” 

“keep telling yourself you want to draw, not make out with that tall Greek goddess you’re sorta dating…” Raven laughed.

* * *

 

 

Lexa was home early from class today, it was that weird time between shows where they only had classes and no rehearsals, and Lexa almost didn’t know what to do with her short days. 

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her sister. 

**Lexa: When are you going to be home tonight?**

She set her phone down and opened the refrigerator, she wasn’t hungry and she wasn’t going to eat but she was bored so she opened the door out of habit. She grabbed a water bottle out and shut the door. 

**Anya: Prob not until like 8:30... I have a dinner thing… I left you a note on the counter.**

Lexa looked on the island and saw the pad of paper with a note scribbled out in her sister's handwriting. 

 

_ Lex, _

_ Won’t be home until later, dinner with work people. Order in or something…  _ _   
_ _ Love you brat,  _

_ A _

 

**Lexa: Sorry just saw that, okay have a good night. Love you too, and I’m not a brat!**

**Anya: I raised you, little sister… I think I know!**

Lexa hummed and hawed over what she wanted to do, and what she really wanted to do was text a certain blonde. Which wasn’t like her, when she was with Costia she hardly felt the need to talk and text all of the time. 

She looked down at her phone in her hand and decided to hell with it. 

**Lexa: Hey**

_ Short and simple. _ She thought to herself, she just wanted to talk to her. 

She went to put her phone on the counter when nearly right away she saw those little three dots that indicated that Clarke was typing. 

**Clarke: Hey yourself…**

She grabbed her water bottle and headed into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. 

**Lexa: What are you up too?**

**Clarke: Just drawing… what are you doing?**

**Lexa: Nothing, I got home from dance early. Anya is working late.**

She thought for a second and then sent another text. 

**Lexa: Do you have plans tonight?**

She saw the three dots appear, and she felt her stomach drop. What the hell why are you nervous? She thought. 

**Clarke: Nopeee… Do you want to do something?**

**Lexa: I would, I believe it’s my turn to pay for dinner.**

**Clarke: Sounds good to me :)**

Lexa checked the time, four thirty it was much too early to offer to come get her now, regardless of how much she wanted too. 

**Lexa: I know a great place, how do you feel about Sushi?**

**Clarke: I love it!**

**Lexa: Great, I will pick you up about six?**

**Clarke: Yep… sounds perfect. Raven and I are home and just hanging out if you get bored, come over whenever.**

Lexa thought about it for a second. 

**Lexa: I may just take you up on that, I gotta shower, because you remember… I’m gross after dance.**

**Clarke: If I recall I told you I didn’t care… ;) But yeah get ready and come over whenever.**

**Lexa: Will do I’ll text when I’m on my way.**

**Clarke: Great, I can’t wait to see you :)**

Lexa’s stomach flipped when she read that text and she couldn’t stop smiling. Jesus what was wrong with her, she didn’t act like this, not ever. 

\----

“She’s coming over here!” Clarke said setting her phone down. 

“Now?” Raven asked looking down at herself. She wasn’t wearing anything besides a sports bra and a pair of boy short cut underwear. She shrugged not caring; it’s pretty much what she goes to jiu jitsu in anyways. 

“No soon though, she is going to text when she’s on the way. She has to get ready; she’s taking me out to dinner tonight.” 

“What—What am I going to do?” Raven wined. 

“I don’t know Rae, Call Harper, or O.” Clarke shrugged. 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine” Raven said, “I thought we were going to have a Netflix and chill-but-not-chill-like-that-night?” 

“We have been Netflix and chilling-but-not-like-that all day Raven. Are you honestly going to be upset with me for going out to dinner with Lexa?” 

“No I’m not going to be upset, I’ll call Octavia. Harper is working tonight.” Raven pulled out her phone and dialed Octavia, putting it on speaker. 

_ “What’s up Nerd?” _ Octavia asked. 

“What are you doing tonight?” 

_ “Nothing, Lincoln is teaching classes and then going to the gym with some of the guys. What’s up with you and Princess?”  _

“How--why the fuck did that become my nickname?” Clarke asked. 

_ “Because you’re the California Princess,”  _ Octavia said. 

“Raven is from California also!” Clarke interjected. 

“Yes, but I wasn’t a princess for Halloween four years in a row!” Raven laughed holding up four fingers. 

“I was four DIFFERENT princesses, and I was like five to nine years old!”  Clarke tried to defend her younger self. 

_ “Doesn’t matter Princess… it stuck” _ Octavia giggled.

“Well how come O doesn’t have a nickname?” Clarke huffed. 

“She does...” Raven said, “Its Killer.” 

“Hers is all cool though” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Annnnnyways” Raven said, “I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and have a Netflix and chill-but-not-chill-like-that night.” 

Octavia busted up laughing,  _ “What in the world, is that what you call it seriously?”  _

“Well, I don’t want to invite you over to Netflix and Chill-chill, because then Lincoln may throw me against a wall too.” Raven giggled, “Not that I don’t think you wouldn’t be fun to Chill with.” 

_ “Wow, who knew Reyes” _ Octavia laughed,  _ “Um yeah… sounds good when?”  _

“Um well, Lexa, who needs a nickname, by the way, is coming over soon to take the Princess to dinner,” Raven said rolling her eyes. 

_ “Hmm, Lexa nickname… we’ll work on it.” _ Octavia said. 

“I like Greek Goddess…” Raven through it out. 

_ “Or Ballerina, _ ” Octavia said. 

“Captain hot” Raven said. 

_ “Oh, I like the Captain or a military kind of thing… she’s very stern and military like..”  _ Octavia said, _ “We need to keep brainstorming though.”  _

“Jesus you two! Clarke sighed. 

_ “Jesus us? What about you and Lexa?”  _ Octavia laughed.  _ “You’re sure spending a lot of time together there Princess.” _

“Sorry, I’m really not sorry. I like her, and I haven’t seen her in days… so yeah.” 

_ “Days? Good lord!”  _ Octavia laughed.  _ “Alright Rae, I can be there in like an hour… can I come in sweats?”  _

“Raven isn’t even wearing clothes!” Clarke said. 

“ _ Perfect _ ” Octavia said in a flirty voice. 

“Don’t tease O, that’s not nice!” Raven joked. 

_ “Noted, I will see you guys later,” _ Octavia said. 

“Bye Killer,” Clarke said. 

_ “Laters princess, bye Nerd” _ Octavia said then hung up the phone. 

“Maybe you guys should go back to O’s place…” Clarke said. 

“What, why?” Raven asked and then nodded, “Oh I understand. Yeah? You think you wanna invite her back here?” 

“I would like too, yes!” Clarke smirked. 

“Okay, I will ask O when she gets here if I can sleep there.” 

“You’re the best ever, thanks!”

 

* * *

Lexa got out of the shower and went to her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She was debating between totally casual, or semi dress-casual. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, and slightly nicer white sleeveless tank. She was debated between her black blazer and leather jacket when she reached for the blazer. Once she got herself dressed she walked barefoot into her bathroom and applied the little amount of makeup she would wear. Just eyeliner, mascara and she finished it off with Chapstick, not even lip gloss.  She decided to let her hair dry naturally so it would curl, remembering what Clarke had said about her curls, and wanting to get her hands in em.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet and headed down the stairs. 

**Lexa: I’m ready… I think I’m going to ride the subway over, and then we can uber to dinner?**

**Clarke: Sounds good to me…. Do you… is it way to forward to ask if you… want to come back to my place after?**

Lexa didn’t know if it was or not, but she honestly didn’t care if it was. She would ask Clarke back to her place if she didn’t share it with her sister. 

**Lexa: I would love to….**

**Clarke: Great… :)**

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the door; Clarke was in the bathroom getting ready. 

“Can you get it?” Clarke yelled down the hall. 

“Yeah, it’s probably O anyways,” Raven said getting up off the couch wrapping herself in her blanket and opening the door. 

Sure enough, it was Octavia, who had a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. 

“What did you bring?” Raven asked with a smile. 

“Alcohol and snackies,” Octavia said walking in the door. “Where’s the princess?” 

“In the bathroom primping” Raven pointed down the hall. “Can’t you hear her ‘let’s get it on’ music?” 

Octavia could hear the song, it was Bruno Mars Versace on the Floor. “Um, someone’s trying to get in a mood” She laughed. 

“Yeah, she asked if I could crash at your place tonight so she could bring Lexa back here…” Raven said. “Please say that’s okay so I don’t have to listen to those two have sex all night long.” 

Octavia laughed and nodded, “I got you,” She said then walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door. Clarke had no idea she was there. She was straightening her hair and singing along to the music.

_ “I’ll unzip the back and watch it fall, while I kiss your neck and shoulders. _ __   
_ No don’t be afraid to show it all, I’ll be right here ready to hold ya.  _ __   
_ Girl you know you’re perfect from, your head down to your heels.  _ _   
_ __ Don’t be confused by my smile cause I ain’t never been more, for real.” 

“Hi, Princess” Octavia said. 

Clarke jumped a little then turned around and smiled at Octavia. “Hi, love.” 

“I didn’t know you could sing like that…” Octavia said. 

Clarke just shrugged, “It’s nothing really.” 

“She plays the guitar too!” Raven yelled.

“Soooo, I hear you wanna invite my best friend back here tonight and judging by your music and how goddamn beautiful you look…” 

“Octavia, please don’t finish that sentence...” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, I won’t I will just move onto the next sentence. Don’t hurt my friend Clarke… Lexa is… well… guarded and a little hard on the outside. But she is a fucking amazing person and has really been fucked over in the past. I don’t want her to go through that again. And even though we haven’t known each other that long… I know you, and your past well… reputation.” 

“It’s not going to be like that with Lex,” Clarke said. “I like her, I really like her. And I know I just met her or whatever but there is just something about her.” 

“I believe you,” Octavia said, “I know you’re a good person. I meant it the other day when I said I think you’ll be good for her. Just… don’t hurt her or I’ll hurt you.” 

“Noted” Clarke smiled. 

“Hey guys, I’m pretty sure that’s Lexa knocking on the door,” Raven said. “So you may want to stop talking about her because I’m going to let her in now.” 

Octavia went into the living room, Raven was opening the door for Lexa. “Hi,” Raven said. “Come in.” 

“Hey,” Lexa said to Raven then saw Octavia. “Hi, what are you doing here?” 

“Hanging out with Rae since you’re stealing Clarke,” Octavia said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lexa said to Raven. 

“No, really no big deal. I just didn’t want to be alone so I called O. We’re going to go back to her house in a little bit and have a Netflix marathon.” 

“Of?” Lexa asked. 

“Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer!” Clarke said coming out of the bathroom. “They’re not allowed to do that without me.” 

“Well, you bailed on Netflix and Chill night, so…..” Raven said. 

“RAE!” Clarke said, “You can’t watch it without me!” 

“You act like you haven’t seen every episode multiple times” Raven rolled her eyes. 

“it doesn’t matter Rae!” Clarke said.

“Don’t worry princess we won’t” Octavia said. 

“Princess?” Lexa asked with a smirk to Clarke. 

“I hate our friends” Clarke looked to Lexa. 

“Hey, we’re getting out of the house tonight so you two can get it on, so I don’t even wanna hear you complain about us,” Raven said. 

Octavia began to sing Let’s Get It On. 

“Yeah… I hate our friends too,” Lexa said as her cheeks blushed. 

“I’m going to have a drink, do you want one?” Clarke looked at Lexa. 

“Please, what are you having?” Lexa asked her.

“A beer” Clarke told her. 

“Ah ah, remember the rule!” Raven said. 

“I’m not going to drink liquor tonight,” Clarke said to Raven. 

“What’s the rule?” Lexa asked. 

“Liquor before beer, you’re in the clear,” Raven said. 

“Beer before liquor, never been sicker” Octavia finished. 

“Oh,” Lexa said. 

Octavia smiled at how novice Lexa was. 

“Well I’m not going to have liquor either” Lexa shook her head. Remembering how neither of them wanted to go further the last time because they had been drinking so much. And Lexa really wanted to be all over Clarke tonight. 

“Nerd, Killer… Beer?” Clarke used their nicknames in retaliation for Octavia using hers. 

“Nope,” Octavia said, “I’m having a Vodka soda.” 

“Oh me tooo!” Raven clapped her hands walking into the kitchen to make drinks. 

“O, did you walk here?” Clarke asked. 

“Yes, mom!” Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“Be nice?” Lexa said shooting Octavia a glare.

“Oh, there are two of them” Raven laughed. 

“Yeah but that one scares me” Octavia pointed to Lexa. 

“Same!” Raven nodded. 

Clarke handed Lexa a beer, “wanna go hang out in my room?” 

“Sure” The brunette nodded. 

“Door stays opened girls!” Raven called down the hall. 

Clarke turned around and flipped off her friends who were giggling. 

“Love you too,” Octavia said. 

“Sorry” Clarke said shutting her door. “I honestly didn’t know they’d both be here when I invited you over.” 

“It’s okay” Lexa shrugged sitting on Clarke’s bed, “I like that we have the same friends actually.” 

“Me too” Clarke nodded sitting down on the other side of the bed. “It makes it less awkward when they act like… well themselves because you already know them.” 

Lexa laughed, “Yeah totally.” 

And there it was… that laugh that made Clarke’s stomach flip. 

“I missed you the last few days…” Clarke said peeling the label off her beer bottle. 

“I missed you too” Lexa nodded. 

“You should have texted me,” Clarke said. 

“You should’ve texted me!” Lexa looked up; when her eyes met the blonde’s piercing blue ones she nearly got goosebumps. 

Clarke didn’t say anything just leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. It was a soft slow kiss, but as she pulled away, Lexa bit her bottom lip softly, letting it linger between her teeth before pressing her lips back to Clarkes which made Clarke moan into their kiss, and she could feel Lexa instantly smile. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa said. 

Clarke pulled away and smiled, “This coming from the statuess girl in the fucking casual suit? Lexa how in the hell do you look so effortlessly sexy?” 

“Hardly” was all Lexa said with an eye roll.  

Clarke let her lips press back into Lexa’s and her hands wandered up to her curls. Again she could feel Lexa smirk. “What?” She asked. 

“I wondered how long it would take before your hands were in my hair…” Lexa said.

“I told you I wanted to get my hands into your curls” Clarke nearly moaned.  

“Why do you think I let it air dry and left it down?” Lexa winked. 

“Is it bad that I want to say fuck dinner?” Clarke asked. 

“No” Lexa shook her head, “because I know what you mean. But I would really like to take you out before I bring you back here and rip your clothes off of you and lay you down.” 

That was all it took to make the heat between Clarke’s legs an actual pool of wetness. “Fuck” She smiled. 

“I promise I will” Lexa whispered in her ear. 

“Okay I’m going to need to change now,” Clarke said. 

“You don’t have to change, I think you look beautiful,” Lexa said. 

“Well, I do need to change because I wanted to put on my dress, but that’s not exactly what I was talking about,” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa’s eye’s got huge and she nodded with understanding. “Okay well, why don’t you change and then we can go. I will go sit with Tweedledee and Tweedledum …” 

Clarke busted up laughing, “Oh my god, that’s perfect! Make sure you tell them those are their new nicknames!” 

Lexa just laughed and got up and headed to the living room so Clarke could get ready. 

\----

Clarke walked out a minute later wearing a silver almost whitish dress that was beaded with a higher neckline. It cut short above her knees and had a nice scoop back showing off her shoulder from behind. 

“Damn Griff” Octavia said with a whistle. 

“You’re in for a very good night, Lexa” Raven smirked. 

“Yeah so make yourselves scarce before we return,” Lexa said forcefully to both girls. 

“Damn… Commander” Octavia looked to Raven. 

“Commander… yes!” Raven nodded. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

“Nothing” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” 

“Sounds good,” Lexa said.

“Bye girls, Love you both,” Clarke said. 

“Yeah me too” Lexa nodded them a goodbye. 

“She’s so suave when she wants to be,” Raven said. 

“I know, god damn!” Octavia agreed. 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa sat in a low lit booth at a place called Tadashi.

“It’s very nice in here,” Clarke said. 

“I love this place, but I don’t get to come here often,” Lexa said scanning her menu. 

“Why is that?” Clarke asked. 

“It’s kinda a date night place… or at least it feels that way to me. Unless Anya I come for happy hour and sit in the bar, I don’t frequent it much.” 

“Did you and Costia come here?” 

“No” Lexa shook her head, “Costia hated sushi…” 

“Well that sucks,” Clarke said. “I fucking love sushi.” As soon as she said it she realizes she probably shouldn’t have. “I’m sorry, this is a nice place and I’m swearing like a sailor.” 

Lexa giggled, Clarke’s stomach did its normal flip in response. “It’s okay… I like it.” 

“You like that I have a dirty mouth?” Clarke asked with an arched brow. 

“Um, yes” Lexa nodded. “You’re this beautiful elegant woman, and then when you open your mouth, it’s nothing that you would expect. I like that.” 

“Well good, cause I like you.” Clarke smiled. 

“Likewise” Lexa took a sip of her water. “So do you just want to order a few rolls and split them?” 

“That sounds good” Clarke nodded. 

“What do you like?” 

“Just about anything, what do you normally get?” 

“I like the Crunchy roll, the Rainbow roll, and,” She thought for a moment looking at the menu, “probably the spicy tuna roll. But we can have whatever you’d like.” 

“Those sound great” Clarke nodded. 

Lexa smiled and put her menu to the side. “Will you tell me something about yourself?” 

Clarke nodded, “What do you want to know?” 

“Literally anything,” Lexa said, “Because I would like to know everything… So whatever you want to start.” 

“Umm…” Clarke thought, “I told you my dad died when I was sixteen… from cancer, Pancreatic cancer. There was really nothing we could from the start. It isn’t really something you come back from, something that can be cured. So after he was diagnosed, which was when I was fourteen, he told me to make a list and we would do everything on it. I was old enough to know that meant before he died, but he never said it like that. So I did, I made a list… and we slowly started to check things off of it. I had so many things on it too, from just little stuff, like going surfing at first light and spending a whole day eating ice cream. To bigger things like white water rafting, and skydiving.” 

“You went skydiving?” Lexa asked wide-eyed. 

“Twice” Clarke nodded.

“Wow,” Lexa said. 

“We even swam with Sharks” The blonde smiled. 

“Did you get everything done on the list?” Lexa asked. 

“Almost, there were a few things we just couldn’t do as he grew sicker,” Clarke said, “And that was okay, it was about the time we got to spend together. We would pack up for the weekend and go camping or head to the zoo for the day. It really was the best year in a half of my life.” 

“I’m so glad you got that time,” Lexa said putting her hand under her chin smiling at Clarke. 

“Me too” Clarke nodded, “It made it just a little bit easier when he did pass. I mean it wasn’t easy but…” 

“That makes sense” Lexa nodded. 

“Yeah” Clarke smiled, “My mom used to get so mad at us… Because she would say, ‘Jake, you can’t do these things… you’re sick.’ And my dad would come back with, ‘I’m not sick Abby, I’m dying. So if not now then when?” 

“He was right,” Lexa said with a small smile. 

“He really was” Clarke nodded. “He was my best friend…” 

“I’m sorry you lost him so soon,” Lexa said. 

“Me too, but it taught me so much about life ya know? It really made me not want to waste a single moment.” Clarke said. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Lexa told her. 

“Thank you for listening.” Clarke smiled. 

\----

“Okay your turn,” Clarke said, “They were leisurely eating, and telling each other different random things about themselves.

“Okay,” Lexa thought for a second. 

“Alright, I got a one. When I was about fourteen, I realized I was gay. So one day shortly after Anya had gotten custody of me, I came home from school and sat on the couch next to her; I had decided at school that day I was going to tell her. After about three minutes of me fidgeting next to her, she looked at me and said, ‘what is it Alexandria?’ You could tell she thought I had gotten in trouble at school or something. And I looked at my hands and just said, ‘I like girls.’ And then she paused for a good few minutes, and then looked at me and I kid you not, turned to me, and said, ‘yeah me too. Do you want pizza for dinner?’ Just like that. I was SO scared all day at school, and when I told her she was like, okay so do I.” 

“You didn’t know then she was gay?” Clarke asked. 

“She’s bisexual but… no… I had no clue.” Lexa laughed. “About six months after that, she started to date who I thought at the time, being fourteen and everything, was the most beautiful woman ever. She used to come over for dinner and hang out, and I would just stare at her.” 

Clarke laughed, “That’s adorable. And I’m glad that Anya took it so well.” 

“Yeah so was I” Lexa smiled. “What about you, did you come out to your parents ever about being bisexual?” 

“Not really, I mean my dad just knew from a pretty young age as well. I think I was like thirteen when we were at the mall and I told him I was mad because Raven didn’t want to kiss me, she wanted to kiss our friend Sean. Who hysterically is gay, but at the time she didn’t know that. Hell, I don’t know if he even did yet.” 

“Wait you wanted to kiss Raven?” 

“Oh my god, yes… She was my typical, fall in love with your straight best friend phase of my life.” Clarke laughed. 

“Raven is straight?” Lexa asked with an arched brow. 

“Um, no… but she thought she was when we were little. She pretty much identifies as Pansexual now, she says she doesn’t care about what the person is, as long as their hot.” 

“Good Ol’ Raven” Lexa laughed. 

“Yepp” Clarke laughed, “That’s my best friend! No though, she’s really not shallow; she just plays it for some reason.” 

“Well, she’s totally Anya’s type” Lexa laughed. 

“She’s most people’s type, but we should introduce them then. Raven needs someone good in her life.” Clarke said. 

“That’s kinda weird, isn’t it? Setting my sister up with a friend of mine.” Lexa shrugged. 

“I don’t know… I think that they’d hit it off. I mean I’ve only met Anya the once but she’s super nice, and totally Ravens type.” 

“What’s Raven’s type?” 

“Hot and exotic,” Clarke said quickly. 

“You think my sisters hot?” Lexa raised a brow. 

“In a very non-sexual way, yeah.” 

Lexa laughed, “a non-sexual way?” 

“Well, I don’t think about doing dirty things to your sister, Lexa. I think about doing dirty things to you….” Clarke smirked. 

“Good lord. Are you ready to get out of here?” Lexa asked hopeful that Clarke was just as eager to get back to her place as she was. 

“Definitely” Clarke nodded. 

* * *

 

 

The car ride back to Clarke’s place was almost painful. Lexa had her hand on Clarke’s knee and kept moving it further and further up her thigh. Clarke parted her thighs slightly, so Lexa could continue to trail up, and get to the spot she so desperately wanted her to touch. But Lexa wouldn’t let her hand work its way that far up her leg. By the time they got back to her place, Clarke was shifting in her seat because she was so uncomfortable. 

Lexa tipped the uber driver and then grabbed Clarke’s hand as they headed up to her apartment. When the elevator doors opened, Lexa pushed the blonde up against the wall and kissed her hard. A moan escaped Clarke’s lips as Lexa’s hand rested on top of her breast. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand this time and dragged her to her door. 

As soon as they got in and the door shut behind them, Clarke turned and pressed her lips back to Lexa’s. Letting her hands find the button on the brunette’s jeans and frantically pulled them off. Lexa stepped out of them, and Clarke looked down to see her in a pair of red boy-short underwear.

“Fuck” Clarke whispered. “Bedroom, now.” 

Once they got into Clarke’s room, Lexa turned the blonde around and slowly unzipped Clarke’s dress. Kissing at the back of her neck and downward as the zipper came lower, following the newly exposed skin with her lips. Clarke shimmied slightly, and let the dress fall off her shoulders. Lexa kissed at the bare skin, and Clarke’s stomach clenched in reaction instantly. She didn’t expect Lexa to be the one to take charge, but she wasn’t about to complain. Clarke Stepped out of her dress as it hit the floor, turning to face Lexa. The brunette’s eyes widen when she saw the blonde standing in front of her in her black lacey bra, and matching underwear. 

“Seriously you’re so beautiful” Lexa smiled, pulling Clarke in kissing her. 

Her hands slid up to the back of Clarke’s bra and unclasped it, her lips never leaving the blonde’s. A little groan of desire escaped the blonde’s lips as Lexa leaned towards her and cupped each breast gently, her thumbs flicking over her nipples, watching carefully as they pebbled instantly at her touch. She let her mouth meet Clarke's again kissing her almost frantically as the need overwhelmed her.

Clarke’s hands were seeking their own delights as they worked at the buttons on the front of Lexa’s shirt. Small moans escaping from her mouth, as Lexa’s hands continued to knead at her breasts. Once her shirt was unbuttoned she was met with Lexa’s tank top, she parted from their kiss for only a moment and removed the offending piece of clothing. And much to her surprise Lexa wasn't wearing a bra and was now standing in front of her in just a pair of lacy red boy-shorts. Her hands sought her breasts when she recognized the need for her to have her mouth sucking and nibbling at them. Lexa's breath rasped and her head fell backward as Clarke flicked her tongue over her sensitive nipples. Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa’s reaction to her mouth, then licked and sucked some more. A moan escaped the brunette's lips and Clarke knew right then her favorite pair of underwear was ruined.

As if on cue, Lexa’s hands ran down her bare sides and hooked around the waistband. Clarke looked up and made eye contact with Lexa who was silently asking her if she could remove them. Clarke just wiggled her hips to start to move Lexa’s hands. Lexa knew exactly what that meant, and pushed down her underwear. She let her hands hover over Clarke’s bare hips now; noting that Clarke was trying to fidget herself so one of Lexa’s hands would move to the spot she so desperately wanted it. 

Lexa didn’t give in though, instead of laying Clarke back onto her bed and letting her lips make their way down to the blue-eyed girls’ stomach and Clarke almost lost it right there. The kisses on her stomach were spectacular and orgasmic, designed to be provocative and arousing. 

“Lexa” Clarke breathed, her hands finding their way into the chestnut curls. 

“Yes?” Lexa asked with a smirk. 

“Will you please touch me already?” Clarke nearly begged. 

“All in due time, Clarke” Lexa looked up into blue eyes and winked. 

Clarke let out a groan as Lexa’s mouth and hands continued to explore all of this glorious new skin underneath her. She couldn’t contain her squirming now while underneath the brunette, she just wanted her to touch her where she needed her already. 

“Lexa, touch me, or I’m going to touch myself.” 

“Don’t you dare” Lexa said sternly. 

“Lex” Clarke wined. 

“You are so impatient! I’m trying to take my time with you,” Lexa said palming the blonde’s breast. “We have all night.” 

“And you can touch me as much as you want, but I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you, and I feel like I’ve waited forever already.” 

Lexa looked up at her and smiled. “Since the moment you saw me?” 

“Yesss Lexa, come on. Please?” Clarke begged.

Lexa lifted herself up onto her left arm to balance herself as she pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips. As her hand that was on her breast moved south. Lexa could feel Clarke’s stomach muscles tighten as her hand continued to glide past it and settle on her inner thigh. 

“Touch me” Clarke moaned into their kiss. 

Lexa started to draw small circles on the inside of Clarke’s thigh. She heard Clarke sigh and watched as her hand moved to her own core. 

“Don’t!” Lexa said breaking their kiss. 

“Well, then you do it! Please?” Clarke breathed. 

Lexa’s hand navigated to Clarke’s core and was accosted by wetness as she let her fingers dance at her entrance before finding the harden nub which she so eloquently grazed over with two fingers, adding just the right amount of pressure to cause the blonde underneath her to seize with pleasure. 

Lexa made eye contact with her and smiled not saying a word, and then let two fingers move smoothly into her. 

Clarke’s back arched and she let out a loud moan as Lexa began to find a slow but steady rhythm inside her now. Her free hand, running up and down her bare skin, Lexa’s lips left hers so she could let them follow her hand, kissing every inch of Clarke’s skin that she could.  She could feel Clarke was growing closer, so she let her fingers find her swollen nub again, and she began to rub as her other hand slid in and out of her. Each time, in a little deeper than before, now knuckle deep in the blonde, Lexa could feel her start to contract, and knew her high was coming as Clarke began to rock harder against her hand. 

Lexa pressed a kiss on Clarke’s core and she moaned instantly; “Pllllease.”

“Please what?” Lexa asked. 

“I want your mouth, Lexa,” Clarke said biting her lower lip.

Lexa could tell she was trying to slow her oncoming orgasm. She moved herself to in between the blonde’s legs and pressed a slow kiss to her core while her two fingers continued to move inside of her. 

Again Clarke moaned and ground her hips against Lexa’s face. And Lexa knew she was close. Within moments Clarke let out a scream of ecstasy, her orgasm burning through her whole being. Every muscle contracted, firing every nerve ending and leaving Clarke insensible. Through Clarke's cloudy, post-orgasmic haze, she saw Lexa smile in the darkness below her. Lexa crawled up her body kissing her sensitive skin as she did. 

Clarke's body was still riding her high with the touch of Lexa’s lips as they trailed upward, causing an aftershock and instantly the blonde was covered in goosebumps. “Fuck” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa kissed her, “You… taste amazing.” 

“You are amazing,” Clarke said. 

Flipping over so Lexa was on her back now, and Clarke was on her side beside her.  She let her mouth find Lexa’s hardened nipple, as her other hand slid down and hooked around the waistband of Lexa’s underwear. 

“Those are fucking ruined” Lexa let out a small laugh. 

“You know, I think I would die just to hear that laugh,” Clarke said pulling the brunettes underwear off. 

“Well then you couldn’t hear it anymore,” Lexa said, “If you were dead.” 

“True” Clarke said as she through Lexa’s underwear onto the ground and pressed a kiss to her navel. She watched Lexa’s skin goosebump instantly. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who has that response.” 

“What response?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s perfectly toned stomach, “Goosebumps… I was covered in them every time you kissed me.” She smiled and kissed by Lexa’s bellybutton once more, before crawling over the girl to her other side. Lexa just gave her a confused look. “I’m a lefty,” Clarke said holding up her left hand. 

Lexa just smirked as Clarke’s hand disappeared. The smirk turned into a gasp when she felt Clarke’s hand brush against her core. “Fuck” Lexa moaned as two fingers parted her folds and began to move the length of her and her hips bucked when Clarke’s hand finally found her clit. 

She looked down to see the blonde smirk, “I’m not a tease like you!” 

“You loved it,” Lexa said closing her eyes, taking in the feel of Clarke’s fingers. 

Clarke didn’t answer, as her mouth had already found Lexa’s other breast, and was otherwise occupied. 

“Clarke” Lexa moaned as the blonde let two fingers slide into her. 

“Good god Lexa, you’re so wet.” 

“And close, already,” Lexa said.

Clarke couldn’t tell if she was happy or disappointed until she looked up and saw the look on the brunettes face. 

“You can come again Lexa, don’t worry” She smiled. “Let go for me, babe.” 

After a moment of holding on still, Lexa opened her legs a bit wider so Clarke could slide even deeper into her, and within moments, she could feel the burn start to creep up into her stomach. 

“I got you, let go,” Clarke said again. 

And with that, Lexa’s body began to shake and spasm, her hips rocking furiously into Clarke’s fingers until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay,” Lexa said trying to get Clarke to stop the movements inside of her.

She didn’t she just kissed at Lexa’s neck removed her two fingers, but kept rubbing her clit slowly. Letting her lips find Lexa’s and kiss her, it was deep and slow and passionate, and Lexa could hardly breathe seeing as she had just come, and the blonde was still working at her core. Within a few moments, she could feel yet another orgasm building and pressed her hand against the headboard to give herself more traction as she pressed her hips harder into Clarke’s fingers. Clarke could feel her next release coming so she pressed a little harder on her clit as she sped up her movements.

“Cl-arkee” Lexa screamed as she hit her second high. And Clarke just smiled as she watched the girl underneath her come undone. 

Once Lexa’s body relaxed Clarke removed her hand and kissed Lexa,“That was amazing” She smiled. 

“Yes, yes it was,” Lexa said nearly breathless.

 

* * *

Clarke woke up with Lexa in her arms, and couldn’t help but smile. They had been up nearly all night exploring each other and getting to know what the other liked. Clarke reached over and checked her phone to see what time it was, 6:15 am. The alarm they had set just a few hours before was going to go off in an hour in a half. So Lexa could go home before she had to go to ballet. Clarke kissed her head softly and got up, pulling on Lexa’s button up from the night before and a pair of underwear; then quietly headed into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.  She looked in Raven's room to see if she was home, though she didn’t expect her to be. When she got into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator to see what was in there for breakfast. She grabbed her phone and sent a text. 

**Clarke: Where is the waffle maker?**

She got out the flour and eggs, and milk, with the few other ingredients she’d need and pulled up a recipe on her phone; while simultaneously starting her current favorite playlist.

**Raven: In the cupboard above the coffee pot. Are you seriously making breakfast?!**

**Clarke: Yes, I am! Why do you act so shocked!?**

**Raven: No reason. I just can’t remember the last time YOU made breakfast.**

**Clarke: Why would I when my best friend is a fucking cooking prodigy?**

**Raven: Hardly… don’t burn our house down Clarke!**

**Clarke: Aye aye captain!**

Clarke got out a big bowl and added everything necessary to it, then whisked it all together singing along to her music. 

_ “Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire Just to get close to you _ __   
_ Can we burn something, babe? _ __   
_ And I run for miles just to get a taste _ __   
_ Must be love on the brain _ __   
_ That's got me feeling this way  _ __   
_ It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good _ __   
_ And I can't get enough _ __   
_ Must be love on the brain yeah. _ __   
_ And it keeps cursing my name  _ __   
_ No matter what I do, I'm no good without you _ __   
_ And I can't get enough _ _   
_ __ Must be love on the brain”

“I didn't peg you for a Rihanna fan,” Lexa said walking out with a smile. 

“No? Well… guilty. Have been since pon de replay” Clarke laughed. “You should be sleeping…” 

“Well I rolled over and was all alone... and then I heard someone’s beautiful voice and had to come kiss you,” Lexa said kissing Clarke. 

“Well, I don’t want to sound like I’m complaining, because… yeah no.” She shook her head with a smile, “But you needed your rest before dance.” 

Lexa shrugged, “I’ll be fine. Do you want to come today?” 

“I would like to, yeah.” Clarke nodded. 

“Okay, well I have like five hours of classes, so why don’t you come to the last class and then we can do something after?” 

“Yeah?” Clarke smiled. 

“Yeah… I mean if you want” Lexa shrugged. “I don’t want to overdose you with myself or anything.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible” Clarke smirked. 

“No?” Lexa asked biting her lower lip back. 

“Noooo,” Clarke said, “And stop that…” 

“Stop what?” Lexa asked. 

“Biting your lower lip like that!” 

“Why?” Lexa asked not even realizing she was doing it.

“Because it makes me want to do… things to you, and I’m trying to make you waffles.” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled and looked behind her at the opened counter space. “May I?” She asked. 

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. 

Lexa pulled herself up to sit on the counter. “My shirt looks nice on you by the way…” Lexa smirked. 

“Ohhh yeah? You like it?” Clarke asked. 

“I do” Lexa nodded. 

“Me too, I’m not sure you’re going to get it back.” 

“That’s fine with me” Lexa shrugged. “I have like three of the same shirt and it looks better on you anyways.” 

“I was going to cut up fruit, do you like strawberries and blueberries?” 

“I do” Lexa nodded. 

Clarke’s phone beeped… 

**Raven: Sooo... How was the sex?**

**Clarke: RAVEN!**

**Raven: What, tell me!**

**Clarke: NO!**

**Raven: Ugh fine I’ll be home in two hours, so get your morning sex in before that please and thank you.**

Clarke picked a new song and set her phone back down. “Raven is going to be back in two hours.” 

“Okay, I have to leave right about then,” Lexa said. “But maybe I will be able to say hi before I leave.” 

“You may not want to; she’s already asking me how last night was?” 

“That’s a bad thing?” Lexa asked. 

“When she says things like ‘how was the sex’?” Clarke shook her head. “No it’s not a bad thing, but she’s going to interrogate you.” She laughed. 

Lexa nodded, “Okay thanks for the warning. Though I’m sure O is going to be texting me in a few hours asking me the same thing.” 

“Probably” Clarke nodded ladling batter into the waffle maker. 

_ “I'm in love with the shape of you” _ Clarke sang along. 

_ “We push and pull like a magnet do _ __   
_ Although my heart is falling too _ __   
_ I'm in love with your body _ __   
_ last night you were in my room _ __   
_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _ __   
_ Every day discovering something brand new _ _   
_ __ I'm in love with your body”

“This is an appropriate song” Lexa laughed. 

“I thought so” Clarke smirked. 

“So what are you going to tell Rae?” 

“About?” 

“The sex?” Lexa smiled. 

“Ummm…” 

“It’s okay Clarke I don’t mind if you talk to her about it, she’s your best friend.” 

“What are you going to tell O?” Clarke asked.

“That it’s none of her damn business” Lexa smiled. 

“Well, I’ll probably tell Raven” Clarke bit her lower lip back and smirked thinking.

“How are you allowed to do that and I’m not?” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry” Clarke shook her head, “I’m going to tell Raven it was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had…” 

“Really?” Lexa asked. 

“Really Lexa…” Clarke said, “Why are you shocked. Do you recall how many times you made me come?” 

Lexa blushed. 

“How do you do that?” Clarke asked. 

“Do what?” Lexa asked. 

“You… that” Clarke pointed at her, “You come off as this… shy, quiet almost innocent ballerina. But last night in the bedroom you were… anything but those things. You were confident and dominant, and sexy as hell.” 

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m not those things…” 

“Lexa, I was there… were you there? At one point you practically ordered me onto all fours and then put three fingers in me, while you played with my ass.” 

Again Lexa blushed up. 

“See! How do you do that Lexa? How do you become this… well, Commander… when you fuck me? I guess Octavia and Raven’s nickname was pretty spot on.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I was… I am comfortable with you. And you’re hot.” She smirked. 

“By all means, I’m not complaining... I loved every moment of it.” 

“Good, me too” Lexa smirked. “And to answer the first question asked, you came seven times.” 

“I did” Clarke nodded plating their breakfast. “Come on, come eat. You need nourishment before dance.” 

\----

“Do you want to shower with me?” Clarke asked after breakfast. “Do you have time?” 

“It depends on what you mean by shower? I have time for a shower; I don’t have time to have sex in the shower.” 

“Well, then we’ll just have to make due.” Clarke pouted. 

“Come on,” Lexa said, “Shower with me.” 

Clarke grabbed towels for them and started the shower, and turned around to see an already bare Lexa behind her.

“Yeah, this is going to be a challenge.” 

“What is?” Lexa asked. 

“Keeping my hands off you” Clarke sighed. 

“No one said you have to keep your hands off of me…” Lexa said. “We just can’t get caught up in here. I have to be at class in an hour and ten minutes and still have to go get dance clothes.” 

“You need to leave some here,” Clarke said stepping in the shower. 

Lexa just gave her a look. 

“Oh come on… let’s not pretend you’re not going to be sleeping over at least once a week. I mean, we can’t sleep at your house so this way you won’t have to go home before ballet all the time.” 

“We can sleep at my house,” Lexa said, “We just can’t have sex at my house. Or well I mean we can… just quiet sex.” 

“I’m not sure you could be quiet during sex.” Clarke laughed. 

“Me!?” Lexa scoffed, “You were anything but quiet last night.” 

Clarke kissed Lexa, “can you blame me?” 

“No” Lexa smirked. “I can’t.” 

\----

After a longer than planned shower, thanks to Clarke not being able to keep her hands off Lexa, and it taking Lexa about twenty minutes to successfully get dressed. Clarke was standing at the door kissing her goodbye. 

“Have a good day” Clarke said. 

“I’ll see you at three, yeah?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes, I will be there.” 

“Perfect, I’ll text you the address.” Lexa leaned in again and kissed Clarke once more. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Clarke said, watching Lexa walk down the street towards the subway. 

 

About ten minutes later Raven walked in the door. 

“Where’s the Commander?” She asked. 

“Just left a few minutes ago, She had to go to ballet.” 

“Ahhh” Raven sat down next to the blonde on the couch. “So… come on tell me... how was the sex?” 

“Um…” Clarke smirked. “It was incredible!” 

“Incredible, first time out huh?” 

“Um, yes” Clarke nodded, “And good nickname choice by the way. It’s totally fitting.” 

“Oh yeah?!” Raven asked with an arched brow. 

“Yeppp” Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I’m surprised you let her leave,” Raven said. 

“I had to… it’s like her job Rae. But, I’m going to watch her dance, for my project, at four.” 

“For your project, suuuure.” Raven laughed. 

“Yes for my project… but then we’re going to do something… Do you want to hang out with us?” 

“Um, as fun as that sounds being your guys third wheel. I already have plans with Harper… we’re going to dinner and then probably a bar.” 

“Grounder?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” 

“Okay” Clarke said. “Let me know and maybe after dinner Lex and I can meet you.” 

“Okay” Raven said. “So do you want to watch Buffy?” 

“Yes” Clarke nodded, “And snuggle.” 

“You’ve showered since you last had sex right?” Raven asked. 

“Yes” Clarke said. “They kinda happened simultaneously.” 

“Wow, even shower sex… go Lexa! Okay grab the blanket and I’ll set up Netflix.”    
  


* * *

 


	5. Meeting the friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke watches Lexa's ballet class, and they head out with Clarke's friends after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to Post this today, but SURPRISE! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Raven and Clarke were sitting on the couch still, watching Buffy when Clarke noticed what time it was. She was about to text Lexa, but before she could do it her phone beeped in her hand.

**Lexa: 890 Broadway… text me when you’re here, I will meet you outside before Class starts.**

**Clarke: What time does your class start exactly?**

“Who was that?” Raven asked. 

“Lexa, giving me the address to her… I guess dance studio. It’s not a school, so… Work maybe?”

**Lexa: 4:30… the class I’m getting ready to go into ends at 3:45 so whenever you want to get here.**

**Clarke: If I’m there early will you make out with me?? ;)**

“So this is like her job? She gets paid to go take ballet?” Raven asked taking her eyes off the TV for a moment.

**Lexa: Probably not no. But I’ll kiss you :)**

**Clarke: Boo**

**Lexa: Clarke… I can’t make out with you here.**

“Yeah, I think so. I’m not really sure how it works.” Clarke answered texting Lexa back. 

**Clarke: What!?! y not? :(**

**Lexa: I have to go. class is going to start soon. Text me when you’re here.**

**Clarke: will do… Bye Commander ;)**

**Lexa: Clarke!**

**Clarke: Lexa!**

**Lexa: Bye.**

Clarke put her phone down and returned her hands to Rae’s hair. 

“When are you leaving me?” The brunette asked. 

“I got to get up in like forty-five minutes to get ready because I’m going all the way to Midtown,” Clarke told her. 

“Oh, I gotta go that way at some point. I’ll go with you… well to the area.” Raven said.

“Sounds good, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to hang out with Monty for a little bit before we go out tonight.” 

“Ugh, I want to hang out with Monty…” Clarke nearly whined. 

Monty Green was one of their best friends. Clarke and Raven met him together their first week in New York, at TonDC. Turned out Monty was going to Columbia, same as Raven, for Agricultural science and double majoring in engineering. He was wicked smart, but also so funny and witty. He was the perfect friend for both Clarke and Raven. 

“Well you’re going to hang out with your girlfriend,” Raven said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“She’s not my girlfriend…  And I thought you were hanging out with Harp?” 

“I am, Monty’s going to come with us now, so I’m going to go over there early.” 

“Do you think Monty and Harper are ever going to just admit they have feelings for each other?” Clarke asked. 

“I hope so” Raven sighed. “The will they won’t they thing is giving me whiplash.” 

“Right! Me too” Clarke laughed.  “I’m super bummed you’re all going out tonight. I haven’t seen Monty in weeks and I miss him. Harper too.” 

“You saw Harper like three days ago!” Raven laughed. 

“I still miss her” Clarke shrugged. “I normally see her everyday at school…”

“Well come with us then…” 

“I told you I have plans with Lexa. “

“Bring Lexa,” Raven said. “If she’s going to be your girlfriend eventually, she needs to meet the rest of the group.” 

“True,” Clarke said. “But do you think it’s too soon for that?” 

“It’s not like she’s meeting your mom.” 

“Jesus no, that’s definitely not happening… yet.” Clarke shook her head, “But you guys are like my family…” 

“Well, she already knows me and Octavia…” 

“Octavia belongs to her, not me.” 

“Belongs to her?” Raven laughed. 

“Ya know what I mean” 

“It sounds like what you mean is that in the event of a divorce... Octavia goes to Lexa.” 

“Not a divorce” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Well,” Raven laughed. 

“But essentially yes.” 

“You better not fuck up our friend group Clarke. I love O… she’s become a staple in our lives.” 

“I know, and I love O too, but she’s Lexa’s BEST friend. I couldn’t ask her to choose if anything ever happened…” Clarke sighed. “But we don’t even need to discuss this yet because we’re not even together, together.” 

“But you spent the night together, and now have plans already today. What do you call that exactly?” 

“I don’t know, dating?” 

“I don’t think you see people you’re just starting to date that much.” Raven smiled. 

“Stop, Rae. I don’t want to overthink this. I like her… and you’re going to get in my head and I’ll start over thinkging everything!” 

“Calm down there turbo, I’m glad you like her. I like her too, she is nice, and not a douche, so I approve of the relationship. And FYI… I will gladly give you away at the wedding.” 

Clarke picked up a pillow and hit her friend with it. 

“Ouch!’ Raven said. 

“Oh stop, like that hurt. You’re a fucking martial artist. I couldn’t hurt you if I wanted too.” 

“True” Raven laughed, “Can we start another episode?” 

“Yes please, it will shut you up!”

* * *

 

 

**Lexa: Are you here?**

**Clarke: Someone eager to see me?**

**Lexa: YES!**

**Clarke: Same… and Yes… pulling up now.**

**Lexa: Okay, I’m outside.**

**Clarke: I see you!**

She got out of the car and walked over to where Lexa was. The brunette was wearing a Leotard and tights with a pair of sweats sitting low on her hips. 

“Hi” Clarke smiled. 

“Hi,” Lexa said, leaning in to kiss her.

“I missed that” Clarke smiled. 

“It’s been like five hours since I left your place…” Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Oh come on don’t tell me you didn’t miss me.” Clarke winked. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t…” Lexa smirked. “Come on I’ll show you around a little before class.” 

“You’re sure it’s okay I’m here?” 

“Yeah, I already filled Hannah in on what was going on. She is our Adagio teacher.” 

“Adagio?” Clarke asked for clarification.

Lexa nodded, “It means slow movements in French.” 

“Do you speak French fluently, or just for ballet?” 

Lexa smiled, “Oui couramment depuis l'âge de onze ans.”

“No fucking way” Clarke smirked. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa, “That is so sexy, Lexa.”

“Non, c'est toi qui es sexy, Clarke.” 

“I swear Lexa, if we were’nt at your place of employment…” Clarke said with a husky voice.

Lexa just smirked as they walked into the building. “This is the main studio here” She pointed to the right. “We have most all our classes here.” 

“So there is only one group of classes?” 

“No, this is just where the Principals dance.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Lexa smiled. “So, in a ballet company, you have different… Levels. You start as an apprentice, which is pretty much just a dancer who comes and takes classes with the company. Then you have Corps dancers, which is a ballerina or dancer who dances in the Core of the show; with the group numbers. Next are the Soloists, which is pretty self-explanatory. And then the Principals, that’s what I am, which are the highest you can go in the company.” 

“And what is the difference between a Soloist and a Principal?” Clarke asked. 

“A principal is similar to a soloist, but the difference is they are hired by the company to regularly perform not only solos but pas de deux. Though we still have to audition for parts in the ballets, we are normally guaranteed some role.” 

“So a soloist doesn’t work for the company?” 

“All of us do, besides the Apprentices. It basically just comes down to how much we perform and are paid.” Lexa said the last part quietly. 

“Okay” Clarke nodded, making a mental note to ask a question about that later, but not here.

“So you started out as an Apprentice?” 

Lexa shook her head, “No I started out as a Soloist, and within a year was a principal here.” 

“Um, well that’s incredible,” Clarke said. 

“It kinda was” Lexa nodded. “I never expected it.” 

“Well, I’m not sure why from what I’ve seen you’re amazing” Clarke smiled. 

“Wait till you see the other Principals, it's breathtaking how good some of them are.” 

As Lexa turned the corner she froze. 

“What?” Clarke could tell something was off suddenly. 

“That’s…” 

Clarke looked up and saw a tall beautiful woman walking towards them, “Who?” 

“Costia,” Lexa said. 

“Oh,” Clarke said. 

“She’s going to be horribly fake nice,” Lexa said. 

“Well two can play that game,” Clarke said. 

“Hi,” Costia said walking over to them, “Who’s this Lex?” 

“This is Clarke,” Lexa said with a soft smile.

“Hi Clarke, I’m Costia” The dancer held out her hand. 

Clarke smiled and shook her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.” 

“How do you know Lex?” 

“We met through Octavia… But now we’re sorta, dating.” She looked at Lexa who nodded. Clarke had said it just to get under the girl's skin some, and from the look on her face, she could tell she had, but it was also nice to get the confirmation form Lexa. 

“Well…” Costia said a little caught off guard, “Why are you here?” 

“Um, Clarke is doing a final painting for her art class on movement; she is going to be painting me.” 

“Wow,” Costia said, “That is very cool.” 

Clarke just smiled, “Yeah it should be great having such a beautiful model to work with.” 

Lexa just smiled. 

“Well it was nice to meet you,” Costia said walking away. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Clarke waved. 

“Sorry,” Lexa said, “That must have been awkward for you.”

“Not at all” Clarke shrugged. “Come on show me more before class.” 

\----

Clarke had to remind herself to sketch while Lexa was dancing and not just sit there and watch her. She really was such a good dancer, and beautiful. Both were things she already knew when she got there, but she was just enamored with her as she danced. She tried to keep her pencil moving, but she really was having trouble concentrating. She got an idea, and grabbed her phone, and started to record some of Lexa’s class. That way she could sketch off of that if nothing else today. 

“Okay, let’s do that same combination,” Hannah said, “But instead of pas de bourrée, let’s do an arabesque threw assemblé. Got it?” 

Not at all. Clarke thought to herself with a small giggle. 

All the girls said ‘yes’, or nodded Confirming they understood.

“Okay good,” Hannah said and started the music. “5...6...7...8.” 

\----

About forty minutes into the seventy-minute class a text popped up on the screen. 

**Raven: How’s the ballet going?**

**Clarke: good… how’s Monty’s?**

**Raven: good! Jasper and Maya are here. And Harper is on her way. We’re going to go to Moxie’s for dinner tonight? Are you and the Commander coming?**

**Clarke: Idk… I'm going to ask her after her class is over.**

**Raven: Do you have a lady boner watching her dance?**

**Clarke: No lies… a little yeah.**

**Raven: Gross, i’ll let you get back to your ballet porn. Text me when she's done… love ya.**

**Clarke: Love you too!**

\----

Ten Minutes later. 

**Monty: whos the new girlfriend? Some ballet dancer?!**

**Clarke: Her name is Lexa… shes, not my girlfriend but we’re dating I think…**

**Monty: You think? You sound like me with Harper.**

**Clarke: Yeah no… it’s not going to be like that!**

**Monty: I’ve been telling myself that for a year, so lock that shit down!**

**Clarke: Okayyyy… I’ll try. :)**

**Monty: Are you guys coming tonight?**

**Clarke: Not sure have to talk to Lexa. I hope too tho.**

**Monty: I hope so too,  I miss you. Plus I wanna meet your dancer!**

**Clarke: Haha. I’d like you to meet my dancer too.**

\----

“What did you think? Lexa asked sitting down next to Clarke after class. 

“That you’re like a real ballerina and shit” Clarke smiled. 

“I am” Lexa nodded with a smile of her own. It wasn’t the first time Clarke had used those words, and it amused her.

“You’re so good, Lexa,” Clarke said. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Well, I was going to suggest we go to dinner with Raven and a few of my friends who are going out tonight. They want to meet you, but now I think I’d rather suggest going back to my empty apartment…” 

“Clarke” Lexa laughed. “We could always go back to your apartment after we go out with your friends for a little bit.” 

“True, but it may not be empty by then...” Clarke said sticking her bottom lip out sadly. 

“Are you telling me you won’t have sex with me if Raven is home? So either we have to kick raven out all the time or plan when we can… or can’t have sex?” Lexa asked. 

“No, I will totally have sex with you when Rae is home.” Clarke smiled.

“Well then, let’s go out with your friends.” 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s just a low key thing right?”

“Yeah for sure” Clarke nodded. 

“Okay then yeah, I think it will be fun.” 

“Okay, let me text Raven and see when they’re going.”

“Okay, in the meantime. Let’s head to my house. I need to shower and get ready.”

“Can I shower with you?” Clarke smirked. 

“If my sister isn’t home, yes.” 

“Well, you’re no fun,” Clarke said as they walked out of the building. 

“If I recall correctly, you thought I was a ton of fun last night.” Lexa winked. 

“True, very true,” Clarke said. 

\----

Lexa and Clarke arrived at Lexa’s house about twenty minutes later.

“My sisters here,” She said gesturing to her car in the driveway. 

“Well damn,” Clarke smirked. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said. 

“Don’t be I was kidding, I like her.” 

They walked in the door and Anya was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. 

“Hi,” Lexa said. 

“Hey,” Anya said and when she turned her head away from the TV she noticed Clarke. “Hi, Clarke!” 

“Hey Anya, how are you?” 

“I’m good, what are you girls up too?” 

“We’re going to go out with some of my friends for dinner. What are you doing tonight?” 

“Not much, just hanging out.”

“Do you wanna come with us?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t want to impose,” Anya said. 

“You’d hardly be imposing. You should totally come…. Right, Lex?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded. 

“You sure?” Anya asked. 

“Definitely” Clarke smiled. “I really want you to meet my best friend Raven…” 

“And why’s that?”

“Because I think you’d get along great, and plus she’s gorgeous.” 

“Well then…” Anya thought for a moment. 

“You’ll like her” Lexa nodded. 

“Okay…” Anya said. “I gotta find something to wear.” 

“Oh let me help?” Clarke asked, “Lexa has to shower anyway.” 

“Yeah come on” Anya smiled. 

Clarke kissed Lexa and followed Anya to her bedroom. “So you and my sister…” Anya said. 

“Me and your sister?” Clarke asked.

“Are you together?” 

“I think we’re dating… I mean… we haven’t really talked about the specifics. We’re definitely something.” 

“Are you dating other people?” Anya asked. 

“I’m not,” Clarke said, “And I wouldn’t. I like Lexa. But if she wants to date other people, for now, I mean I wouldn’t want her too, but this is new so…” 

“Lexa isn’t dating other people. And she’s not the type to date more than one person” Anya said. 

“Good to know” Clarke smiled. “May I?” She asked gesturing to the closet. 

“Sure” Anya nodded. “So this Raven, is she your age?” 

“She’s eight months older than me, but yes.” 

“And how old are you Clarke?” 

“Twenty-two,” Clarke said. “Raven is already twenty-three. Last month.” 

“Okay,” Anya said. 

“You’ll like her, she’s nice and fun, and like I said... gorgeous.” 

“Why aren’t you with her if you think she’s so… gorgeous?” Anya asked.

“She’s my best friend. I had a huge thing for her when I was like twelve. But we’ve always just been best friends.” Clarke explained. 

“Okay,” Anya said. “What does she do?” 

“Well, she is going to school to be a Mechanical engineer. But she is already working for a pretty big company called The Ark.” 

“She works at The Ark? Like the same Ark that makes the robots, and mechanical hands and stuff?” 

“Yeah, she is more or less an intern and works there during summers, but she has a guaranteed position when she graduates at the end of the year. She is a fucking genius.” Clarke said looking through Anya’s closet. 

“Wow,” Anya said clearly impressed. 

“Here’ Clarke said handing her a charcoal grey tank top, and a black leather jacket. “I swear yours and Lexa’s wardrobe is almost the same.” 

“What can I say, we’re pretty similar,” Anya shrugged with a smile. 

Clarke pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, “Except you have color in your closet. I don’t think Lexa owns a pair of pants that aren’t black.” 

“Not unless you count tights for dance. Those are all ballet pink.” 

“I bet she hates that.” Clarke laughed. 

“I don’t actually,” Lexa said walking in dressed in a pair of black pants, a black tank top and a forest green jacket on. 

“That’s a nice jacket” Clarke smiled. 

“See I don’t only wear black” Lexa smirked walking towards the blonde pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Okay go make out elsewhere so I can get dressed and we can go!” Anya said. 

“Done,” Lexa said pulling Clarke out of her sister’s room. 

* * *

 

 

“Does this Raven even know I’m coming?” Anya asked as they were in the car on the way to the restaurant. 

“No, but it’s not a date thing or anything,” Clarke said. “There is going to be a bunch of people here, we just want you two to meet.” 

“We?” Anya asked, “We’re referring to each other as we now are we?” 

“Anya…” Lexa scowled. 

“What?” Anya smirked. 

“Who all is going to be there?” Lexa looked at Clarke. 

“My friend Harper who I go to school with. Our friend Monty who is in this will-they-won’t-they thing with Harp. Jasper and his girlfriend Mya, and Raven.” 

“So couples” Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Harper and Monty aren’t a couple,” Clarke said. “Plus you will have raven there to talk to, and I kinda think O and Lincoln may be coming too… I don’t know though, Rae said she was going to text her.” 

“Okay, cool” Lexa said. 

“Relax Lex” Clarke took her hand, “My friends are going to love you.” 

“Gag me with a spoon!” Anya rolled her eyes dramatically. 

\-----

They got out of the car and headed to the restaurant, Clarke could see her big group of friends as soon as they walked in the door. They were back in the corner at a big table. 

“HEY!” She heard Raven call, trying to get her attention. 

“That’s Raven,” She said to Anya. 

“Wow,” Anya smiled. 

“Told you” Clarke smirked. “Come on.” 

“O and Lincoln are here…” Lexa said with a smile. 

“Does that make you feel more comfortable?” Clarke whispered. 

“Somewhat” Lexa nodded. 

“I’m telling you there is no reason to be nervous. Just relax… be yourself, they’ll love you” Clarke said and grabbed Lexa’s hand as they walked over to the table. 

“Clarke!” Monty yelled as soon as he saw her. 

“Monnnty!” Clarke said walking over to hug her friend, letting go of Lexa’s hand only for a moment, then returning it to its spot in her hand. “Lex is Monty, Monty this is Lexa. And this is her sister, Anya.” 

“Hi Lexa, it’s very nice to meet you.” Monty smiled. “You too Anya.”

“You as well,” Lexa said. 

“Hey” Anya waved.

“And that is Harper,” she said introducing Harper who was sitting next to Monty. 

“HI” Harper smiled.

“That’s Jasper and Maya.” She pointed to the pair sitting next to Monty. 

“Hey” Jasper waved. 

“Hi” Maya smiled sweetly. 

“And Lexa you know Raven already, but Rae this is Anya. Anya this is my best friend Raven.” 

“Hi,” Raven said with a very flirty smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise” Anya smiled. 

“And of course you both know these fools” Clarke smiled gesturing to Octavia and Lincoln. 

“Hey,” Lincoln said. 

“Sup Lex” Octavia smiled. 

Clarke and Lexa sat down across from Octavia and Lincoln and Anya sat next to Lexa, across from Raven. 

“Have you guys ordered?” Clarke asked. 

“No, just got drinks,” Monty said. “How was the ballet watching?” 

“It was great, Lexa is incredible.” 

Lexa blushed at her words, “I wouldn’t say--” 

“I would” Clarke nodded. 

“She better be incredible, do you know how much money I put into Ballet classes?!” Anya laughed. 

“It’s crazy to think you raised Lexa,” Raven said. “You’re practically our age.” 

“I’m a little bit older than you” Anya smirked. 

“But not by much!” Octavia said. 

“I wouldn’t say I raised her, I mean she was already a teenager once she came to live with me. Not to mention, Lexa pretty much raised herself. She was always so, strict with herself, and followed all the rules.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Octavia said. 

“Me either” Raven laughed. 

“It kinda surprises me” Clarke smirked, putting her hand on Lexa’s leg underneath the table. 

Lexa reached down to hold her hand. 

“So how long have you been dancing Lexa?” Harper asked. 

“I started taking ballet at…” She looked to Anya. 

“Eight” Anya smiled. 

“Yeah, at a local program our group home could send me to.” Lexa nodded. “But once Anya got custody of me, I started at an actual studio in San Francisco where we’re from.” 

“When did you move here?” Jasper asked.

“Pretty much right after I got guardianship of her permanently, which was just before she turned fifteen. I got a job here and knew it would be best for both of us. With ballet being so prominent here, Lexa had always talked about American Ballet Theater so…” Anya smiled. 

“What do you do?” Raven asked Anya. 

“I’m a social worker, but I also have my law degree. It makes placements and court so much easier.” Anya told Raven. 

“Damn” Raven smiled clearly impressed.

“Yeah, growing up in the system and then going through the process of getting Lexa really showed me how much I wanted to help others.”

“So do you just do placements, or…?” 

“No, I keep up with a child from the time they are placed in the system until they are adopted. I also do foster placements, and home visits to both private and group homes.” 

“She is like the superwoman of the system” Lexa smiled proudly.

“Hardly” Anya waved her hand. “But I do really love what I do.” 

“That’s amazing,” Raven said. 

\----

“So Lexa” Monty asked. 

“Yes,” Lexa said, taking a sip of her beer. They had finished eating and were now just hanging out talking. 

“You and my friend…” 

“Monty!” Clarke said turning from her conversation with the other girls.

“What?” Monty asked. “Go back to your conversation with Anya and Raven and let me talk to Lexa.” 

Clarke sighed and then turned back towards Raven. 

“Yes?” Lexa said returning her attention to Monty.  

“Will we be seeing more of you then?”

“I hope so” Lexa nodded. “I mean right now I have a pretty light schedule, but when we’re doing performances, it can get a little trying.” 

“What’s your next ballet going to be?” Maya asked. 

“Cinderella,” Lexa said. 

“Seriously?” Jasper asked. “That actually sounds awesome.” 

Lexa smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. “Yeah, we have auditions and such for in three weeks.” 

“I bet you’ll be the lead,” Harper said. 

“I don’t know” Lexa shrugged. 

“She more than likely will be,” Anya said entering the conversation now. “It’s always her or this other dancer Becca Allister. And as far as this part goes, I think Lexa will get it.” 

“That would be awesome,” Clarke said turning to the conversation now. 

“Um yeah, it would be,” Octavia said. 

“We would totally all be there… well, we’ll all be there regardless of your part of it I’m sure.” Monty said. 

“That’s so nice of you” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke squeezed her hand under the table. 

“Do you guys want to go to Grounder or Ton?” Raven asked. 

“Grounder,” Octavia said. 

“Grounder sounds good.” Jasper nodded.

“What’s grounder?” Anya asked Raven. 

“A bar by our place,” Raven said looking to Clarke. “Do you want to go?” 

“Yeah sure,” Anya said. 

“Do you wanna go?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

Lexa nodded, “Sounds fun.” 

“Who are you and what did you do with my sister?” Anya asked with a laugh. 

\----

They had been at Grounder for about an hour, Lexa was sitting at the bar talking to Octavia, Harper, and Monty. And Clarke was sitting close by at a booth talking to Monty, Jasper, and Lincoln. 

“So Rae said you’ve only known her for like five days or something like that?” Jasper asked. 

“About that, yeah” Clarke nodded. 

“You two seem very comfortable after less than a week,” Monty said. 

“I like her,” Clarke said. “Raven keeps talking about giving me away at the wedding, and her moving in with us. And obviously, I don’t want to move that fast. But she’s amazing guys.” 

“She is a fucking amazing person,” Lincoln said. “She’s a little quiet at first, but she is such a good dude.” He smiled. 

“She really is” Clarke nodded. 

“Well I like her already,” Monty said. “She wasn’t too quiet tonight and she seems to be gelling well with the girls.” 

“Yeah, I think since O’s here she is much more comfortable... And Anya, by the way where the fuck is Rae and Anya?” Clarke asked. 

“Over there” Lincoln pointed to a booth where Raven and Anya were sitting. 

“Look at her go” Clarke laughed. “I knew they would get along.” 

“Do you think they’ll like… Get along?” Jasper asked. 

“Yeah, I mean… that’s what I kinda figure” Clarke nodded. 

“Score for Raven! That girl is hot” Jasper laughed. 

\----- 

“Can I ask you something?” Harper looked at Lexa. 

“Of course’ Lexa nodded. 

“She really fucking likes you… you’re not going to-“ 

Lex held her hand up before Harper could even finish her sentence. “No,” She said. “I promise you don’t have to worry about your friend. I like her; this isn’t just a hookup situation for me. In fact, this is rare for me, I don’t normally… date.” 

“She doesn’t’ Octavia said. “She is kinda married to her job.” 

“So ballet is like your job job?” Harper asked. 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded. 

“Like you get paid to dance?” Harper clarified. 

“Yes,” Lexa laughed. 

“Okay,” Harper nodded. “As long as you don’t fuck with my friend, we’re good.” Harper smiled. “I like you.” 

“Well she’s definitely going to fuck with your friend” Octavia laughed taking a sip of her beer. 

“Octavia!” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“What? It’s true!” Octavia said.

“Well that’s okay by me, just don’t hurt her,” Harper said.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled. “I won’t,” Lexa said. 

Then her phone beeped. 

**Clarke: You doing okay?**

**Lexa: Great, you?**

**Clarke: yeah I'm having a great time. You’re a little far away… but yes.**

**Lexa:  I’ll make it up to you later… Promise.**

**Clarke: You’d better.**

Lexa put her phone on the bar and turned her attention back to the conversation at hand when her phone beeped again. She picked it up and saw a text from Anya. 

**Anya: Are you going back to Clarkes?**

**Lexa: I think so yeah...**

**Anya: K, Rae and I are going to go back to our place for a drink.**

**Lexa: Okay, have fun! Be safe ;)**

**Anya: Shut up, Lex!**

She texted Clarke. 

**Lexa: My sister is taking Raven back to our house...**

**Clarke: Good then we can have my house to ourselves.**

**Lexa: Good cause I intend on making you scream ;)**

**Clarke: Are you ready to go? I’m suddenly very ready to go...**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, I LOVE reading your comments. Here or Tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	6. Tiny Dancers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been up yesterday, but I seriously think I may have the plague! My immune system sucks and my body hates me! LOL! 
> 
> But here you go, a new chapter! You guys the amount of LOVE and comments I get on this story here and on Tumblr (@clexagiraffesandbrittana319) really REALLY make my day! thank you so much! I have to say this is my FAVORITE chapter yet! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**** “Do you want something to drink?” Clarke asked they had just gotten back to her apartment. 

“Yes,” Lexa said, “Whatever you’re having.” 

“Come in here,” Clarke said walking into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and showed Lexa their selection. “I’m thinking I’m going to have a glass of this…” She pulled down a bottle of Tesoro Della Regina Pinot Grigio. 

“Sounds good,” Lexa said. 

“You’re so… agreeable” Clarke smiled. 

“I can be” Lexa nodded. 

“There really are two different sides to you aren’t there?” Clarke got out two glasses and opened the bottle of wine.

“Meaning?” Lexa asked with an arched brow.

“Well, you’re this beautiful ballerina, graceful and somewhat reserved and super dedicated. Then you have this… other side… Where you’re, commanding, and in charge, firm but so very gentle.” 

Lexa laughed. 

“What?” Clarke asked handing her a glass. 

“I think you’re the only one who sees this ‘other side’” Lexa sipped her wine. 

“I may be…” She hummed “and I kinda like that.” 

“Do you?” Lexa asked sitting down. 

Clarke nodded and leaned over to kiss Lexa, not noticing she was spilling her wine, all over the brunette. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Clarke said wide-eyed.

Lexa just continued to kiss the blonde, taking and setting both their glasses on the coffee table. “I’m not worried about it.” 

“You’re going to be all sticky... come on, let me get your clothes off of you and into the wash You can jump in the shower.” 

“Only if you get in with me” Lexa smirked. 

“Done,” Clarke said. “Come on.” 

 

\----

 

Lexa was already in the shower when Clarke stepped in and closed the door behind her. She instantly pinned Lexa up to the wall kissing her, her hands getting tangled up in her chestnut curls. 

Lexa’s lips and teeth met the silky skin at the base of Clarke’s neck, making the girl shudder. 

Clarke’s hands ran along her wet silky skin making their way to her core. Fingers found Lexa’s clit and started rubbing small circles, quickly dipping inside her every few seconds. Lexa shook from the contact as Clarke's other hand kneaded at her breast, her thumb circling over her nipple, sending chills down Lexa’s spine.

"Fuck, Clarke" Lexa breathed, crushing their lips back together. Her hands began to wander, first grabbing a handful of breast then her mouth followed. She latched onto Clarke’s nipple, sucking and caressing it with her tongue. Clarke moaned as she continued to rub at Lexa's core. 

Lexa’s other hand was now on Clarke’s thigh and started moving up, trailing small spirals until she reached her destination. When her finger touched Clarke’s core, she hurried to meet the blonde's mouth again. Lips met, and teeth nipped. Both touching each other now, moans escaping both girls’ mouths. Clarke’s fingers thrust inside Lexa, her thumb resting on Lexa's most sensitive spot. Lexa gasped at the contact.

"You like that?" Clarke asked her breath erratic now.

"So much," Lexa said almost out of breath already.

Lexa did as Clarke just had, pushing on Clarke’s sensitive nub and thrusting her own fingers into Clarke’s soft warmth.

"Yes," Clarke moaned. "Fuck Lexa!"

Lexa already loved hearing her name come out of the blonde's mouth. "Good baby?" She smirked.

"G-od Lexa, ye-ss!" She said almost not able to focus now. 

Lexa broke their kiss and made her way down Clarke’s body. She stopped at her breasts, kissing each one before moving lower. Trailing kisses from there, she kissed Clarke’s hips and turned her. "Please," Clarke said knowing what was about to happen. Lexa maneuvered herself in front of her, under the majority of the water, and sat down so she was now eye level with Clarke’s sex.

"Please what?" Lexa looked up at Clarke with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh don’t tease,” Clarke said.

"Tell me what you want!" Lexa said in a demanding voice.

"You" Clarke breathed.

"WHAT. Do. You. Want. Clarke?" Lexa asked in the same tone.

"Your mouth... on me, please," Clarke said.

As soon as Clarke said it, she buried her face in the blonde’s sex. She started licking and sucking on `her sensitive mound.

"Shiitt" Clarke moaned. "Yes!"

Lexa put one finger into her, then a second, slowly sliding them in and out. Clarke shook in front of her, holding onto the wall for support. "You good?" Lexa asked noticing that Clarke’s legs were beginning to tremble, not wanting her to lose her balance.

"I am... f-f-fuck... I am... fine!" She said squirming. "Mouth, please!" She nearly begged Lexa who gladly obliged and let her mouth return to her core, as her fingers continued to work. Water running down the both of them, the steam making everything so much better somehow. "So-so close" Clarke said resting her head on her hands, which were still on the cool tile, holding herself up.

Lexa moaned into her core, "Come for me!" 

"Baby!" Clarke moaned, "Yes Lexa- oh yes Lexa!"

"Fuck, I love it when you scream my name!" Lexa smiled replacing her mouth with her other hand, kissing and biting at Clarke’s thighs as she hit her high. She continued to rub her gently as she came down.

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke into her arms.

"You... are amazing" Clarke breathed.

"You are" Lexa smirked.

“Hot waters almost gone, let’s get out and go to my bed,” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel then grabbed the other one and wrapped Clarke up in it. Pulling her in and kissing her. 

“How are you this amazing?” Clarke smiled. 

Lexa shrugged, “You’re in a sex haze” She giggled. 

“No seriously, you’re beautiful and sexy. And with this whole quiet, shy thing going on. And then there’s this, this amazingly hot and take charge side. You’re perfect.” 

“Hardly” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke kissed her, “Come on… Come to bed with me.” 

 

\----

 

They moved back to the bedroom, Lexa laid Clarke down on her back and crawled on top of Clarke now kissing her. Clarke flipped them over so she was atop of Lexa now. Clarke broke from Lexa’s lips and kissed and down, starting at her jaw line moving down her neck. As she wandered lower and lower she could feel Lexa’s heart begin beating faster and her breath was becoming more erratic.

When she got to the brunette’s breasts, she took one into her mouth and slowly let her tongue run over her nipple. Her other hand found the other breast which she softly kneaded. She heard Lexa's breath growing even more rapid. She reluctantly separated from Lexa’s breasts and started kissing lower toward her ultimate goal. Smirking up at her she began to kiss down her stomach. She placed soft down further until she settled between Lexa’s legs. Kissing her inner thighs now, and slowly parting her legs. Lexa was now fidgeting below her, wanting nothing more than Clarke’s mouth on her core. Lexa was so wet; Clarke let two fingers slide inside of her and she pushed her tongue deep into Lexa’s core, as her thumb rubbed small tight circles on her clit. Lexa moaned and Clarke looked up to see her eyes were closed and her lower lip was bitten back, the noises coming out of her were doing things to Clarke all over again. She could tell she was soaked. 

“I’m so close" Lexa moaned. 

With that Clarke pulled back her mouth for a moment and let two fingers slide inside her. Lexa moaned rocking her hips harder into Clarke’s fingers, which just made Clarke even more aroused. Her mouth returned to her clit sucking on it as she continued to thrust into Lexa. 

“Yesss” Lexa said her body beginning to spasm underneath the blonde.  

Clarke crawled up Lexa kissing her sensitive skin along the way, goosebumps forming where her lips touched. 

“I love making you do that” Clarke smiled. 

“Well, you may do that whenever you’d like,” Lexa said. 

“Whenever?” Clarke asked with an arched brow.

“Well… within reason, yes.” Lexa smiled. 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was woken up by kisses the next morning, “Mmm, good morning” She smiled. 

“Morning” Lexa said. “I got a text from Anya telling me I wasn’t allowed to come home till later… Do you want to go get breakfast?” 

“I can just cook for us, that way you don’t have to cover up that amazing body with clothes,” Clarke smiled with a big stretch. 

“You’re insatiable Clarke” Lexa laughed. 

“Have you seen you?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I have something I have to do this morning, and I was hoping you would come eat with me before I had to go.”  

“You’re leaving me?” Clarke asked with a sad face. 

“You can come with me if you’d like…” Lexa kissed her pouty lip. 

“Where do you have to go, ballet?” 

“That is later this afternoon, yes. But On Thursday mornings I teach Dance at the studio we went to the other day.” 

“You teach?” Clarke smiled. 

“Yes, ballet to three-year-olds.” 

“You do not!” Clarke said with a huge smile on her face now. 

“I do” Lexa nodded. 

“Oh my gosh, that is the sweetest thing ever!” Clarke said. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It hadn’t come up yet” Lexa shrugged, “You’re more than welcome to come to the dance studio and watch class. I know it’s not what you’re going to paint but it could be fun to watch little people movements.” 

“UM, yessss, please! I seriously have to come see you teach babies.” Clarke nearly squealed. 

“Why are you so excited?” Lexa asked. 

“Because this is amazing,” Clarke said. “Do they call you Miss Lexa?” 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded.

“Ohhhh god” Clarke gushed. “Okay yes, let’s go have breakfast so I can see the baby ballerinas!” 

Lexa just laughed at how excited Clarke was, but she was also glad she wanted to go, because she wasn’t sure she wanted to be away from her just yet. 

 

 

 

\----

 

“So what do you think about Anya and Raven?” Clarke asked, they were sitting at breakfast now. 

“I’m not sure if they become a thing I think that’s great…” 

“But?” Clarke asked. 

“But I’m trying not to picture them having sex in my house,” Lexa laughed. “Raven is a friend and that’s my sister, it’s just weird.” 

“No one said you had to picture them having sex, Lex” Clarke laughed. 

“As long as it’s when I’m not home, it’s fine.” 

“Well if Raven is there then my house is empty which means…” Clarke said wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa.

“I do like that setup, yes.” Lexa winked, “Because we are all too aware of your volume level issue.” 

“I don’t have a volume level issue.” Clarke huffed taking a bite of her omelet. 

“Clarke, I think the people across the street heard you last night” Lexa laughed. 

“That’s your fault” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“How so?” Lexa asked. 

“You… and those long fingers.”

“Long fingers?” Lexa asked curiously. 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know you have amazingly long, slender fingers. They are… incredible.” 

Lexa laughed, “I didn’t actually… but good to know.” 

“Oh please Lexa, don’t act like you don’t know, I’m sure...” Clarke looked around. “You’ve touched yourself! So don’t give me that bullshit Lexa; you have to be aware of how amazing they are.” 

“Clarke!” Lexa said. 

“Oh, there she is” Clarke smiled. 

“What, who?” Lexa asked. 

“That shy little ballerina.” 

“Stop, Clarke,” Lexa said firmly. 

“Oh and there’s the Commander” Clarke smirked. 

* * *

 

 

“Hi, guys!” Lexa said walking into her classroom.

Clarke was sitting in the back of the room against the wall. 

“Hi, Miss Lexa,” All the little girls said. 

“Okay, let’s go to the ballet barre,” She said and all the little girls in leotards and tutus ran to the barre. 

“Feet in first position, can you guys show me first position?” Lexa said. 

Clarke was in awe watching her teach; she was soft spoken and so cute with them. They all seemed to adore her as well. 

**Clarke: Okay… how come no one told me Lexa teaches tiny humans how to dance?**

She sent the text in the group text she had with Octavia and Raven. 

**Octavia: Idk… I guess I just didn’t think about it.**

**Raven: I don’t know if I knew.**

**Clarke: It’s fucking adorable. They call her Miss Lexa and look at her like she rules the world. It’s too much!**

**Raven: Anya said she’s been teaching for about four years...**

**Octavia: Are you with Anya still?**

**Raven: Yeah we’re having coffee in bed…**

**Octavia: OH MY GOD!**

**Clarke: Ask Anya if she knows how adorable this is!**

**Raven: I’m sure she does…**

**Octavia: UMMM RAE!!!…OH MY GOD!**

**Clarke: JUST ASK!**

**Raven: She says “it’s really freaking cute. Lexa loves it.”**

**Clarke: Ugh it’s too much.**

**Octavia: Can we go back to the fact that Raven slept with Anya?!**

**Raven: Like four times…**

**Octavia: OHHHHH MYYYY GODDDD!**

**Clarke: Yeah it’s a thing now kinda O… catch up.**

**Raven: I don’t know if it’s a thing yet or not… but… the sex was great.**

**Clarke: Good! :) :) :)**

**Octavia: Wow, okay. Well I’m super happy for you. This is just… weird.**

**Raven: Why?**

**Clarke: Whyy?!?!!**

**Octavia: I don’t know, my best friend is sleeping with Clarke. And now my best friends sister is sleeping with my other Best friend.**

**Raven: Awww thanks O, you’re my other best friend too.**

**Clarke: That’s cool… im fine being just Clarke :/**

**Octavia: Your both my other best friend…**

**Clarke: Awwwe thanks! :) :)**

**Octavia: You’re both weird. I gotta go, love you both.**

**Raven: Love you O. Clarke Anya said to tell Lex to call her when she's done with class.**

**Clarke: Okay, I’ll pass the message along.**

Clarke put down her phone and continued to watch Lexa with the little babies, it really was the cutest thing ever. 

* * *

 

Four days later.

“What are you doing today?” Anya asked walking into Lexa’s room. 

“Dance, all day,” Lexa said. 

“Afterwards?” 

“Nothing, I’m not done till eight-thirty or nine tonight… maybe later.”

“Jesus, why?” Anya asked. 

“Well Spring preview ends tomorrow, then auditions the next day plus regular classes on top of all of that.” Lexa sighed. 

“Don’t seem so excited Lex… You live for this stuff normally.” 

“I know, and I’m trying… it’s just… I miss Clarke” Lexa told her sister. 

“Have you talked to her recently?” 

“I mean yeah, we talk every morning, and before bed. Also, we text every free moment we can, but… I don’t know. I just miss her. This isn’t like me, Anya, I mean when I was with Cos--”

“You can’t compare the two… DON’T compare the two.” 

“I know, and if I did Clarke would surpass… well anyone.” 

“Well, I won’t be home tonight… I’m going out for a work dinner then going with Raven, she’s house sitting for Monty tonight. Which means Clarke will be alone so maybe you should call her.”

“I have a nine AM Call time tomorrow morning.” Lexa sighed. 

“Well she could always come here for the night Lex… just think about it and text her.” 

“Okay,” Lexa smiled, “Have a good day at work.” 

“You too, love you.” 

“Love you also, tell Rae I said hello.” 

“Will do” Anya smiled. 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was sitting in bed sketching, who was she kidding she was watching a documentary on serial killers, and eating cereal out of the box.

Her phone buzzed and she hoped it was Lexa, though she figured it was Raven asking her to come to Monty’s to lay with her. 

**Lexa: Good morning Beautiful**

**Clarke: Hi baby**

Thank god it was Lexa 

**Lexa: I miss you, are you busy?**

**Clarke: If you consider eating dry cereal in my underwear and a shirt I stole from you while watching a documentary busy… then yes. So busy!**

**Lexa: Can I call you?**

**Clarke: You never have to ask me that, Lexa**

Her phone rang less than a minute later. 

“Hey,” Clarke said not able to contain the smile on her face. 

_ “Hi, so what’s this documentary about?”  _

“Serial killers and no the irony is not lost on me that I am currently killing some cereal!” 

Lexa laughed,  _ “You’re adorable. I miss you.”  _

“I miss you too, you sure you can’t skip ballet today and come hang out in bed with me? I look mighty good in your shirt…” 

_ “I have zero doubts about that! I wish I could Clarke, really nothing sounds better than that...but it’s the last day of spring preview today.”  _

“What is that exactly?” Clarke asked popping a handful of cereal in her mouth. 

_ “All the directors and investors come and we have to perform a variety of numbers for them, basically to show them the company and the dancers for the upcoming season.”  _

“Got it” Clarke nodded.

_ “But… I was calling you for a reason.” _ Lexa said. 

“Oh yeah, you want to have a little phone romp before you have to go dance?” Clarke asked with an arched brow. 

_ “No,” Lexa said. “You will never get me to have phone sex with you, Clarke, stop trying.”  _

“Oh, I’ll wear you down one of these days…” 

_ “No. But anyways, Anya is going to stay with Raven tonight while she house sits. So I thought maybe you could come here tonight? I won’t be home till almost nine thirty, and I’m sure I’m going to be nearly a useless zombie, but we could order in and watch some tv before I completely pass out…?” _

“Absolutely” Clarke smiled. 

_ “Yeah?”  _

“Yes, Lexa! I haven’t seen you in too many days, I’ll be there.” 

_ “Perfect… I can’t wait. I will text you on the way home from dance and see what you want so I can pick up food.”  _

“Why don’t you leave all that to me, okay? I will just meet you at your place tonight.” 

_ “Okay, sounds good.”  _ Lexa sighed. _ “I have to go, duty calls.”  _

“Okay baby, I will see you tonight.” 

_ “You will text me throughout the day though?”  _

“Don’t I always?” Clarke smiled. 

_ “Bye Clarke.”  _

“Bye Lex.” 

**Clarke: I need Anya’s number please, best friend.**

**Raven: Why?**

**Clarke: So I can obtain a house key so I can make dinner for Lexa tonight.**

**Raven: 212-098-9598**

**Clarke: Thanks**

**Raven: Welcome, can you come over here?**

**Clarke: Yeah I’ll be there in like 45 mins. When is Anya coming over there?**

**Raven: Not till like 8 tonight.. after a work meeting.**

**Clarke: Okay I’ll bring stuff so I can just leave for Lexa’s from there.**

**Raven: Sounds good love you.**

**Clarke: Love you**

Clarke got up and got a bag together, Then headed out and got a cab to go downtown. 

**Clarke: Hey it’s Clarke… Rae gave me your number… I hope that’s okay.**

**Anya: Hi Clarke, of course, it’s okay.**

**Clarke: Okay good. I’m going to your house tonight and wanted to know if there was any way I could get a key to your place, so I could cook Lexa dinner before she got home from ballet? (If that’s okay with you I mean)**

**Anya: That is so nice of you Clarke! Of course. Do you want to have lunch this afternoon? I can give you a key and it would give us a bit of a chance to get to know each other?**

**Clarke: I would love that, where and when?**

**Anya: Hume, Midtown?  Do you know it, and does One fifteen work for you?**

**Clarke: Yeah. Sounds good. See you then.**

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to Lunch with your girlfriend today,” Clarke said walking into Monty’s house.

She got into the guest room where Raven was still in bed. She knew she would be. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, and why?” 

“To get a key to her house and to get to know each other better,” Clarke said sliding into the big bed with her best friend.

“Don’t get to know her too well” Raven joked. 

Clarke laughed, “Yeah you don’t need to worry about that because I’m pretty sure that I’m falling for her sister.” 

“Yeah?” Raven asked with a huge smile. 

“yes, and hard too” Clarke sighed. 

“Well look at that” Raven said. 

“Stop” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Stop what?” 

“Making a thing out of this” Clarke said. 

“I didn’t!” Raven held both her hands up. 

“You were going to, I know you.” 

“Okay so when are you meeting Anya?” 

“One fifteen, in midtown,” Clarke said. “Then I have to go to the grocery store. Do you want to do that with me?” 

“Yeah sounds good,” Raven said. 

“Okay good, then I’ll head to Lexa’s. I’m going to have dinner ready by the time she gets home at nine thirty.” 

“What are you cooking?” 

“Not sure yet, I figured I would pick Anya’s brain about what she’d like.” 

“Sounds good,” Raven said. “Wanna watch something?” 

“Yes,” Clarke said snuggling into her best friend, she wasn’t Lexa, but she was a close second if there was going to be one.

* * *

 

 

Clarke was already sat down at Hume when Anya came in. “Hi I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“No you’re fine” Clarke stood up to hug Anya before she sat down, “How are you?” 

“Good, good. Court ran way longer than expected this morning.” 

“Honestly no worries.” 

“I’m glad we get to sit down just the two of us, did you tell Lexa we were going to lunch?” Anya asked. 

“No” Clarke shook her head, “I haven’t talked to her since this morning. She was going to be in preview until three-ish.” 

“You know she’s dancing with Costia today right?” 

“I do” Clarke nodded, “She is less than thrilled over it.” 

“They used to be such good friends before, and seriously dance beautifully together. It’s a shame that Costia is such a… well… never mind” Anya laughed. “I shouldn’t talk about her anyhow.” 

“It doesn’t intimidate me,” Clarke said honestly. “We all have pasts, and I can tell Lexa is VERY over her. And I’m not uncomfortable with them having to work together either.” 

“Well, good because there is zero reason for you to be intimidated by her. Lexa really cares for you” Anya smiled. 

“I really care for her too.”  

\-----

Anya and Clarke were getting ready to leave when Clarke’s phone rang. 

“It’s her,” Clarke said. 

Anya held out her hand, “Let me answer it! She will be so confused.” 

Clarke handed Anya her phone. 

“Hello, sister,” Anya said. 

_ “Ummm, why are you answering Clarke’s phone?”  _ Lexa asked.  _ “I called Clarke right?”  _

“Right, we’re at lunch,” Anya said. 

_ “Why?”  _ was all Lexa said. 

“I went to see Raven and she was there. I asked her if she wanted to go to lunch…” 

_ “Weird… can I talk to her?”  _

“Yeah hold on.” Anya handed Clarke her phone. 

“Hey, babe” Clarke smiled. 

_ “Is my sister holding you hostage or something?”  _

“Of course not, we had lunch. It was nice.” 

_ “Well good,” _ Lexa said.  _ “I miss you.”  _

“I miss you too,” Clarke said, “How was preview?” 

_ “Long, not over yet but I’m not in the next two numbers.”  _

“Good, eat something.” 

_ “I am,”  _ Lexa said, Clarke could hear her smile through the phone. 

“Good,” Clarke said. 

_ “Okay well, I just wanted to say hi. I will let you get back to lunch with my sister, I‘ll see you tonight.”  _

“You will” Clarke smiled. 

_ “Bye Clarke.”  _

“Bye Lexa” Clarke hung up. 

“You two are sweet,” Anya said. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said. “Oh hey, what should I make Lexa for dinner tonight?” 

“Um, when she is dancing hard like this she really likes to eat a lot of protein with a carb. Pasta is her favorite, and she doesn’t eat it too much because she’s weird about what she eats while she’s dancing. But in this circumstance where she’s burning a lot of calories, it’s a good option.” 

“Does she like shrimp? I know we went to sushi, but?” 

“Yes,” Anya nodded. 

“Will she eat shrimp, Alfredo? I make a mean from scratch Alfredo sauce.” 

“She will love it” Anya nodded. “And some leftovers in my fridge wouldn’t hurt either.” She smiled. 

“Deal” Clarke nodded. 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was in Lexa’s kitchen cooking when her cell rang. It was Lexa. 

“Hey,” She said, “How are you?” 

_ “Good, I’m done early so I’m going to head home. Do you want me to come get you?”  _

“No I’ll just meet you there,” Clarke said. 

_ “Okay sounds good, see you soon.”  _

“Sounds good, bye for now.” 

_ “Bye, Lexa.”  _

Clarke hung up the phone and got out the bottle of wine from the fridge she had bought and put in there to chill, and poured two glasses. She knew Lexa’s school was close so she would be here in just a few minutes. She stirred the sauce one more time then hurried to get the flowers she had bought in a vase and on the table. 

She just barely made it when the keys in the door turned, and Lexa walked in. 

“Clarke” She smiled. 

“Hi, how was your day” Clarke walked over and kissed her. 

“Um, better now that… wow” Lexa said taken aback. “You did all this.” 

“it’s nothing; I got you some flowers and wine, and made dinner.” 

“That’s not nothing Clarke, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, I knew you had a long day, and I wanted to do something nice for you. Plus I’m happy I’m getting to see you tonight.” 

Lexa kissed her again, “I’m so happy I’m getting to see you. It’s been too many days…” 

“I agree,” Clarke said. 

“What’s for dinner?” Lexa asked. 

“Shrimp Alfredo” Clarke smiled. “Homemade sauce.” 

“You’re amazing” Lexa smiled, “it smells so good.” 

“Thank you, sit have a glass of wine, and talk to me.” 

“I’d love nothing more,” Lexa said taking a sip of the wine Clarke had just handed her. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, here or Tumblr @Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> Your comments and thoughts are GOLD and I love hearing them! :)  
> Until next time!


	7. Laundry, girlfriends and Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! It was a fun one to write... I'm loving all the feedback on this story and am thrilled you are all seeming to like it. I love writing it, it's light and fun, and just one I'm really enjoying creating! Much love as always!

 

* * *

“Dinner was amazing, thank you,” Lexa said. 

Clarke was curled up with her on the couch. “You’re welcome” Clarke hummed. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Clarke.” 

“So tell me, how’s dance been? Is that what I should call it, Dance? Ballet? Work?” 

“Either of the three applies, it doesn’t really matter.” Lexa laughed softly. “It’s been crazy… Fall Preview has been nuts and it’s making the directors and teachers crazy.” 

“Why’s that?” Clarke asked. 

“With the investors coming in, it puts a lot of pressure on them.” 

“Wouldn’t it be more pressure for you guys as the actual dancers?” Clarke sat up and crossed her legs, patting her lap for Lexa to lie down. She did and instantly Clarke’s fingers began to run through her hair. 

“One would think yes, but as company dancers, especially us principals it’s really just another performance. Since every performance we do we feel we have to strive for perfection, so it’s not really any different for Previews. It’s actually pretty relaxed for us because we don’t have to wear costumes, just basic Leos, and tights, no tutus or anything special.”

“But you’re relieved it’s done, right?” Clarke asked. 

“Mhmmm… Very much so, but I feel like now my schedule only intensifies.” Lexa said her eyes closed, clearly relaxed with Clarke’s hands working in her hair.

“How’s that?” Clarke hummed equally as relaxed with Lexa in her lap.

“Well,” Lexa said letting her hand trail soft slow circles on Clarke’s thigh.  “We have Cinderella auditions this week, and once we find out who got which part we’ll start to work on choreography and stuff. I will have rehearsals nearly nightly, after regular classes. I will pretty much go nonstop for like six months. I can barely keep up with little things when we’re running a show.” 

“Like?”

“Huh?” 

“Like what can’t you keep up with?” Clarke asked.

“Everything” Lexa laughed. “From Laundry to housework, then basic things like remembering to shower and feed myself properly.” 

“Well, I can help,” Clarke said. 

“With what?” 

“All of that.” She said simply. 

“My Laundry?” Lexa asked with a confused arched brow.

“Yes,” The blonde nodded. “And making sure you bathe and eat.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Lexa said. 

“I know I don’t, but I could and I’d like too if you’d let me. I’m going to have to come to some stuff to sketch for a while for this project, I could bring you dinner. And when that’s done…well, I could still bring you dinner. I’m out of class by four thirty every day except for Thursday’s.” 

“You would want to do that?” Lexa asked. 

“I would and I would even come over in the evenings to make sure you shower” She winked. 

“Oh, such sacrifice” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Hey it’s a hard job, but someone has to do it!” Clarke shrugged with a smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to have to come over every night…”

Clarke gave her a look.

“Well of course I do, but you still need to do homework and spend time with Raven and Harper,” Lexa said. “But… I would be open to that, yeah.” 

“Good” Clarke smiled. “You ready to head up to bed?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded “I’m so tired.” 

“I know” Clarke stood up and reached for Lexa’s hand. “Let’s get you to bed, beautiful.”

 

Clarke and Lexa were settled in bed, Clarke lying on her back, Lexa on her stomach one arm and leg draped over the blonde. Clarke could feel her body getting heavy and her breathing beginning to even. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, nearing sleep. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I like you here,” Lexa said as she drifted off to sleep. 

“I like me here too,” Clarke said with a smile. 

\----

 

Lexa’s alarm went off at seven the next morning, and she was trying to hurry to turn it off so she didn’t wake Clarke up, when she realized when her side felt cold and that wasn’t in bed. 

She got up and wandered down the stairs to find Clarke in her kitchen again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Well, Anya said you like to have avocado toast in the morning, with an egg so…” Clarke said with a smile. 

“You and my sister are going to be quite the pair huh?” 

“I like her” Clarke nodded. 

“Good, I’m glad you two get along well.” 

“We do, I’m going to go shopping with her today. I hope that’s okay?” 

“Totally, what are you guys going shopping for?” Lexa asked walking over to get herself a cup for tea. 

“There is a mug by the tea kettle for you, water is already hot” Clarke smiled. “And… I’m not sure. Anya just said she had the afternoon free and wanted to go to the mall and she invited me to come along.” 

“Well, that is nice.” 

“I thought so too.” 

Lexa poured her water into the cup with the tea bags already in it and then kissed Clarke. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome” Clarke leaned in for one more peck.

Lexa kissed her, “So besides shopping, what are your plans today?” 

“Well, I was going to see if you had any laundry here that could get done? I could stick around for the morning and do it if so.” 

“You don’t ha--”

“Lexa” Clarke looked at her. 

“Okay… I do” Lexa nodded. “A couple loads actually, mainly dance clothes.” 

“Do you mind if I stay here a bit?” 

“Not at all” Lexa shook her head. “You’re sure you want too?” 

“I like being in your space…” Clarke smiled. 

“I like you being in my space” Lexa smiled softly and kissed her. “I need to shower after breakfast… join me?” 

“Oh come on Lex, like you don’t already know the answer to that question.” 

“True” Lexa smirked. 

Clarke plated breakfast then grabbed her coffee cup and sat down with Lexa at the table. 

“This looks perfect, thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Clarke said. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting on Lexa’s bed folding laundry when she heard the door open and shut downstairs. She got up and headed down to say hi to Anya, but when she came around the corner she saw Raven instead. 

“Hi,” Clarke said a little confused. 

“Hey, good you’re here,” Raven said sitting on the couch. 

“I am” Clarke nodded, “Why are you here, Anya is at work...?” 

“Because I figured you would be here. Anya said that she thought you were spending the morning here. What are you doing?” 

“Lexa’s laundry,” Clarke told her. 

“You’re doing her laundry now?” Raven asked with an arched brow. “When’s the U-Haul coming? Wait no! Don’t leave me!” 

“I’m not leaving you, Rae, relax. I’m just helping Lexa out. She has a lot going on with dance in the next few weeks, and I want to help is all.” 

“This is all very domestic of you,” Raven said. 

Clarke just shrugged. “So why are you here?” She asked again. 

“I just wanted to hang out with you, is that not okay?” 

“It is, come with me to Lexa’s room though I’m in the middle of folding.” 

“Okay,” Raven said following the blonde up the stairs. 

“How was your night with Anya?” 

“Great” Raven said sitting on Lexa’s bed. “I really like her… which is weird, because I didn’t want a relationship… but I don’t know.” 

“Same with Lex” Clarke nodded. “There is something about a Woods girl.” 

“Tell me about it” Raven nodded. “Anya does this thing with her--”

“Raven, I don’t need to know that!” 

“Okaaaay!” Raven smirked. “But it’s fucking amazing.” 

“I will take your word for it” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Has Anya told you anything about their background? I mean I know they grew up in a group home, but like… anything else?” 

“No, not really,” Raven said. “Why?” 

“I was just wondering about Lexa’s family… how or why she ended up where she did? I just… didn’t want to ask her.” 

“Why?” Raven asked. 

Clarke just shrugged, “I’m sure she’ll tell me when she’s ready.” 

“Have you told her about your Dad?” 

“Yeah…” 

“And mom?” Raven asked with an arched brow. 

“What about my mom?” 

“Just the way things are... and have been... since your Dad passed away.” 

“No” Clarke shook her head, “Not really at least.” 

“Well see, it’s still new so… give her time. I’m sure she will talk to you about it. Have you two DTR yet?” 

“Have we what!?” Clarke asked having no clue what Raven just asked her.

“DTR… Defined the relationship?”

“Oh… No, we haven’t. But Anya said that she isn’t the person to see more than one person at a time.” Clarke said putting the clean basket of folded clothes at the foot of Lexa’s bed.

“But don’t you want to… be her girlfriend?” 

“I mean yeah… but I don’t want to rush her…” Clarke shrugged. 

“You’re here, at her house, doing her laundry! I feel like you’re pretty much on the same page, Clarke!” 

“I mean, yeah… I guess… I don’t know…”

“Well okay then” Raven nodded. 

“Speaking of Anya, I’m going to hang out with her again today,” Clarke said changing the subject. 

“I know she told me,” Raven said. “I asked if I could go…” 

“And?” 

“She told me no.” 

“Why?” Clarke laughed. 

“She said she really wanted to hang out with just you. She wants to go to dinner or something though all four of us soon.” 

“Oh that would be cool,” Clarke said. 

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Raven said.

 

* * *

**Lexa: Hey you**

Lexa was sitting in the hall on her break when Becca came and sat down next to her. 

“What are you doing tonight; want to go to TonDC or Grounder?” Becca asked her. 

“I’m not sure; I’m kinda hoping to hang out with my gir- friend, Clarke.” 

“Girlfriend?”

“I didn’t say that I said, friend…” 

“Actually you said gir-friend, whatever the heck that means”  Becca smiled. “Who is she?” 

“A girl I met through my friends Octavia and Raven… she is actually painting me dancing for her art class final.” Lexa said. 

“That’s amazing,” Becca said. “So you’re dating?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded, “I mean it kinda feels like more than that though… but I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean?” Becca asked. 

“Well, she’s currently at my house… doing my laundry. And last night she got there before I got home and made me dinner.” 

“See now, I need someone like that... a guy though, but you get it.” Becca laughed. 

“I do” Lexa nodded. 

“She sounds great.” 

“She really is…” 

“Well, why don’t you see if she wants to come? We don’t have an early morning tomorrow, and you owe me a night out for helping you dodge Costia today.” Becca laughed, she had played interference all day for Lexa, distracting Costia whenever she would try to get to Lexa.

“You’re right, I kinda do. Thanks for that by the way…” 

“No thanks necessary, I mean well besides you coming out with me tonight.” 

“Okay, I will see.” Lexa nodded. 

**Clarke: Hey yourself!**

**Lexa: My friend Becca just asked me to go to Ton or Grounder tonight, do you want to join?**

**Clarke: Yeah definitely, but we should go to Polis because I really feel like you’ll enjoy it more. Ask if she’s ever been?**

“Clarke wants to know if you’ve ever been to Polis?” 

“No” Becca shook her head, “What is it?” 

**Lexa: What is it?**

**Clarke: It’s a bar, but it’s just a lot more mellow than Grounder. You can actually hear people talk, and not have to scream… but you can still dance there.**

“A bar, Clarke says it’s mellower and you can hear yourself talk,” Lexa told Becca. 

“Can I meet Hot guys?” 

**Lexa: Becca wants to know if she can meet hot guys there?**

**Clarke: Haha, yes**

“Clarke says yes.” Lexa nodded.

“Can I dance with hot guys?” 

“Yes” Lexa nodded. 

“Perfect, I’m in… Fox wants to come too, and I think Maya and Murphy will probably come.” 

“Alright,” Lexa nodded. 

**Clarke: What time?**

**Lexa: We get done with stuff at 6:30 then I got to go home to change. Probably like eight.**

**Clarke: Pick me up?**

**Lexa: Yeah I’ll ride the subway to your place and then we can get a taxi or Uber.**

**Clarke: Perfect, looking forward to it.**

**Lexa: Me too :)**

“Okay we’re in” Lexa said to Becca, “Meet there at 9.” 

“Yay” Becca smiled.

* * *

 

 

Lexa had ended up finishing with Ballet early, she was home already and getting ready when she checked the time, six thirty. She knew she wasn’t supposed to get Clarke until eight but decided to send a text off to see what she was up too. 

**Lexa: We got released early, already at home. I can come early or just hang here until eight.**

She pulled her bun out of her hair and shook her waves free, her hair wasn't its usual curly because she had straightened it the last few days, so instead there were soft waves in place of her unruly curls. 

**Clarke: Your house is closer to Polis. I can come there whenever... if you want.**

**Lexa: I would love you to come here... whenever you want is great.**

**Clarke: Be there in twenty minutes... calling uber now. :)**

**Lexa: Perfect :)**

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided not to straighten her hair, leaving it wavy. She applied a soft amount of makeup and then headed to her room to get dressed. 

 

\----

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke arrived at her house, ringing the doorbell. Lexa answered the door with a smile. "You don't have to ring the bell," She said leaning forward to pull the blonde in for a kiss. 

"Sorry" Clarke said when she pulled away from her. 

Lexa looked at her a moment, taking her all in. She looked great in a slinky black shirt with a low scoop neck, and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly.

"What?" Clarke smiled noticing she was checking her out. 

"You look stunning" Lexa smiled. 

"You're a sweet talker Woods," Clarke kissed her again. "And you don't look so bad yourself." 

Lexa was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top that fit to her body tight. 

"Thanks," Lexa said, "Want a drink or something? We have a ton of time before we have to leave. I told Becca we would meet her and the girls at Polis at nine." 

"Sounds great, I want to hear all about your day." Clarke smiled. "How did the last day of preview go?" 

"Good," Lexa said walking into the kitchen, opening up the cupboard. "Wine or... something stronger?" 

"Wine is great for now," Clarke said. 

Lexa reached into the cupboard and pulled out two wine glasses. 

"So, preview..." Clarke said getting her back on track with the conversation. 

"Oh yeah, it was good... Dianna was pissed because Murphy dropped Maya during their Pas De Deux. Such a stupid mistake" Lexa shook her head. "But also slightly comical." 

"Do you not like..." 

"Maya, oh no I do. She was fine. It was funny because of how mad Dianna got. She is... well one of the heads of the company and very serious." She walked towards the couch and Clarke followed. “And she kinda ripped into Murphy because of it...” Lexa smiled.

"You’re pretty serious too, I'm surprised you thought it was... comical..." Clarke laughed. 

"You've known me a pretty well now, you know I am not all serious all the time..." Lexa smirked. “Normally with Ballet, sure. But this was… well, funny.” 

"I know" Clarke leaned in to kiss her again, she couldn't help herself really, she wanted to constantly kiss Lexa. "I was teasing, babe." 

"I mean it was a rookie mistake and stupid, John should have never--"

"There she is!" Clarke interrupted. 

"What... who?" 

"The dedicated ballerina," Clarke said with a wink. 

Lexa just shook her head. 

"So, who is all going to be there tonight from work?" Clarke asked. 

"Becca, Murphy, and Maya I'm sure... and I don’t know whom else. I would imagine Becca told a bunch of the girls. Is that okay?" 

"Of course" Clarke smiled. "I'm excited to meet your friends."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say, friends..." Lexa smirked. "Work friends maybe... the people who are all below me in ballet is probably how I think of the most," She said with a completely serious face and tone. 

Clarke gave her a look unsure of what to say to that. 

"I'm kidding!" She laughed, "Yes they’re my friends, and I’m glad you're excited to meet them." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Oh I invited Harper, I hope that's okay?" 

"Yeah of course," Lexa said. 

"She will more than likely bring O and Linc, but I don’t know." Clarke shrugged. 

“Sounds like fun,” Lexa said. 

“Can I… ask you something?” Clarke asked a bit unsure. 

“Of course,” Lexa said softly, “Anything.” 

“I know we… haven’t been… seeing each other long…. but… I was just wondering, I mean…” 

“Clarke” Lexa smiled. She could tell Clarke was nervous to bring up whatever it was she was getting at. “Breathe.” 

Clarke nodded. “I just wanted to know… like, what exactly this is… to you.” 

“Well seeing as today when Becca asked me who you were, my first instinct was to say my girlfriend, I would safely say this is a relationship, Clarke. What is this to you?” 

“The same” Clarke smiled. 

Lexa nodded, “So I can call you my girlfriend, and not wonder if that’s the correct term?” 

“Yes!” Clarke smiled. “You can call me your girlfriend.” 

“Good, you can call me your girlfriend too” Lexa smirked and set her wine glass down on the coffee table and took Clarke's from her, setting it down as well. She pulled the blonde closer to her and kissed her. 

Clarke moaned into her as she deepened the kiss, melting into Lexa on the couch, content to just kiss her. 

 

* * *

 

They had gotten to Polis around nine fifteen, Clarke kept telling her they needed to leave, but Lexa didn't want to get off the couch. She was more than happy to kiss Clarke all night long. 

"They’re over there" Lexa pointed to the table with a bunch of tall, thin, beautiful, clearly ballerinas. With a few men mixed in. "Shit" Lexa stopped. 

"What?" Clarke asked. 

"Costia" She pointed with a whisper. 

Clarke nodded noticing her, then shrugged. "So?" She asked not even remotely phased by her presence. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would be here," Lexa said. 

"Lex, I'm fine" Clarke smiled. "I'm with you, she isn't... doesn't bother me one bit." She kissed Lexa's cheek and grabbed her hand. "Come on, introduce me to your friends." 

Lexa loved that Clarke was so unphased by Costia, if the roles were reversed right now and It was Costia on her arm, she knew she would be demanding that they go home, or Lexa's Ex leave. She loved that Clarke was so easy and drama free. 

"Hey!" Becca said when the pair walked over to the table. 

"Hello," Lexa said. 

"Hi" Clarke smiled. 

"Becca this is Clarke, Clarke this is Becca and that's Murphy or John, and Maya," She said introducing them. 

"Hey, heard a lot of good things about you!" Becca said holding out her hand. 

Clarke smiled and shook it, "You too." She turned to Maya "I heard this one dropped you today" She smiled with her classic Griffin Charm. 

"He did, ass" Maya smiled. 

"It's not my fault you didn't plié." He laughed. 

"Well, it is your fault that you didn't hold properly!" A guy walked over with another girl and laughed. "I would have never dropped you, Maya!" 

"Thanks, Miller" Maya winked. 

"Clarke this is Nathan... we all call him Miller, and this is Fox," Lexa said. 

"Nice to meet you both. Is it a thing to go by last names for guys in ballet?" Clarke asked. 

"No, but yet we all do" Murphy laughed. 

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Clarke said. 

"You're the one it's nice to meet!" Becca said. "I honestly didn't think Lexa did anything fun ever... and here she is out at a club, all because of you, I've been trying to get her out FOREVER!" 

"WE all have!" Miller said.

“Yeah, I’m shocked to see she has clothes that aren’t ballet clothes” Fox laughed.  

"Okayyyy Let's stop berating me," Lexa said to her friends. "Drink?" 

"Please" Clarke gave Lexa a soft smile... 

"Wanna come with me?" 

"What are you afraid to leave her with us?" Maya asked. 

"Yes, kind of!" Lexa said seriously. 

"Go I'll be fine babe, promise" Clarke kissed her. 

"What do you want?" Lexa asked softly.

"Vodka soda with cranberry juice" Clarke smiled. 

Lexa looked to Costia who was across the table now, then back to Clarke. 

Clarke just smiled when she noticed. "I'm good, I promise." 

"I'll be right back" Lexa kissed Clarke’s head and then headed to the bar. 

 

Lexa had ordered their drinks and was waiting for them when she felt someone slip up beside her. 

"Hey," the familiar voice said. 

Costia. 

"Hi," She said politely, though she really just wanted to ask what she wanted. 

"So... things with her are..." Costia looked at Clarke.

"She’s my girlfriend Costia," Lexa said. 

"She clearly isn't a dancer..." Costia’s voice was dripping with bitchiness. 

"No, she's not," Lexa said. "She's an artist." 

"An artist, okay." Costia rolled her eyes slightly, but Lexa noticed. "Well, when your done playing with your little blonde artist and are ready to come back to--" 

"Stop right there, Costia..." Lexa rolled her eyes. "First let's not forget who ruined the relationship... second, I want no part in any of that again, ever. I've moved on and I'm really happy and hope you can be as well... But I don't have any interest in pretending that we're going to be friends, or whatever. I know your nice act Cos, and frankly, I'm not willing to play along anymore." 

 

\----

 

Clarke was sitting down now talking to Maya and Becca when she noticed Lexa talking to Costia. She didn’t care, but she noted that Lexa looked annoyed, a look she hadn’t seen on Lexa’s face often. 

“You don’t have to worry about her” Becca said gesturing to Costia. 

“Oh, I’m not,” Clarke said completely nonchalant. 

“Good, cause she’s a…” 

“Whore!” Murphy said sitting down next to Clarke. 

“John!” Maya said. 

“What it’s true!” He laughed. 

“Yes, it is,” Becca said. 

“She fucked Lexa up pretty bad, hurt her and then took her spot in the Paris company.” Fox said to Clarke.

“Lexa was going to go to Paris to dance?” Clarke asked. 

“She and Costia were both up for Principal with the touring company, Costia kinda swooped in and stole it,” Maya said. 

“By sleeping with that stupid wh--” 

“Murphy, breathe,” Maya said. “Anyways, I don't think Lexa really wanted to Leave New York it’s just a big deal to be up for the touring company.” 

Clarke nodded.

“And I’m glad you're not threatened by her,” Becca said with a smile. 

“Yeah, you have zero reasons to be… even if she is still super into Lexa.” John said. 

Clarke laughed slightly, “Well this could be fun.” She said. 

“Oh, I’m going to like you!” Becca said with a smile.  

 

\----

 

“Here you go” The bartender smiled handing Lexa her drinks. 

"Thanks, just open a tab," Lexa said handing him her card. 

"Okay, you're all set" He smiled. 

She laid down a few bucks as a tip and looked to Clarke. 

"That beautiful girl right there," She said to Costia, "Is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Don't think about trying to ruin it Costia, because you can't." 

Costia didn't say anything but just smirked at Lexa with a look that Lexa knew meant ‘We'll see’ and Lexa walked away. 

“Hey” Clarke smiled when she walked up to her handing her her drink. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, sorry about--” 

“I swear Lexa if you apologize for talking to your ex I’m going to smack you! I’m not one of those girls Lex, you don’t have to worry.” 

“One of what girls?” Lexa asked with a smirk. 

“One who is all… Jealous or possessive,” Clarke said. “We’re together, I know you’re with me.” 

Lexa pulled Clarke in and kissed her, not caring that her friends were standing right next to them. “And that’s why…” She stopped herself  _ Don’t say it… too soon!  _  “You’re you.” She finished. 

Clarke smiled and pecked her lips. “Dance with me?” 

Lexa hesitated for a split second, but then remembered the last time they were at a club and Clarke was all pressed up against her as they danced, and she couldn’t say no if she wanted too suddenly. 

“Yes,” She said sipping her drink then setting it down. 

“Come on guys, we’re dancing!” Clarke said to the group. 

“I thought Harper was coming?” Lexa asked as the group headed to the dance floor. 

“She is, she texted me and said O and her would be here about 10,” Clarke said. 

Clarke held her hand leading her out onto the dance floor pulling her close when a new song started. 

“I love this song” She smiled pressing her body into Lexa’s. 

_ You know, I love it, when the music's loud _ __   
_ But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby _ __   
_ Now there's a lot of people in the crowd _ __   
_ But only you can dance with me _ __   
_ So put your hands on my body _ __   
_ And swing that round for me, baby (swing) _ __   
_ You know, I love it when the music's loud _ __   
  


Lexa’s head was starting to spin overwhelmed with the feeling of the blonde’s body close, pressed up against her, melting into hers while her hips rocked and swayed into Lexa’s. Her hand’s on Clarke’s hips, her body moving with hers.

Clarke’s hands above her head, singing the song as she danced. 

_ “But c'mon, strip that down for me” _

_ (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _ __   
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _ __   
_ Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _ __   
_ Oh, strip that down, girl _ _   
_ __ Love, when you hit the ground.”

Lexa just watched her, her eyes mesmerized by how incredibly beautiful her girlfriend was. 

_ You know, that since the day I met you _ __   
_ Yeah, you swept me off my feet _ __   
_ You know, that I don't need no money _ __   
_ When your love is beside me _ __   
_ Yeah, you opened up my heart _ __   
_ And then you threw away the key _ __   
_ Girl, now it's just you and me _ _   
_ __ And you don't care 'bout where I've been

“Lexa” Clarke whispered, her mouth pressed up against the shell of Lexa’s ear. 

“Yes,” Lexa said trying to keep her composer. 

“I--” Clarke paused, “I want your hands on my body…” 

“They are on your body, Clarke” Lexa looked down at her hands on the blonde’s hips. 

“No, I want your hands all over me…” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa let her hands move from their post and wonder all over Clarke’s body like she had requested, as they danced. Clarke Let out a soft low moan into Lexa’s ear, only for her to hear, and with that Lexa flipped from that shy, quiet ballerina to what Clarke referred to as, Commander.    
Pulling Clarke in closer, one hand moving around Clarke’s waist and settling on her ass, the other hand continuing to explore her perfect body as they danced. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said in a low tone. 

Clarke moaned slightly, the way her name sounded coming off of Lexa’s tongue was almost enough to send her over the edge. 

“I think we should go…” Lexa said. 

“No,” Clarke said, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder, letting her legs straddle either side of Lexa’s thigh. 

“Not here!” Lexa said sternly, noting what Clarke was trying to do. 

“Just want-- a little… friction,” Clarke said quietly. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said a little more stern this time. 

Clarke didn’t listen and let her weight sink onto Lexa’s thigh, applying just enough pressure where she needed it most. 

She moaned, and Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself composed. 

“Baby” Clarke said in a breathy voice. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, she was trying to come across insistent, but instead it came out a little… needy. “Let’s go home…” 

“We just got here, Lex,” Clarke said. 

“But you-- you’re-- you need to-- we need too,” Lexa said. 

“I can,” Clarke said. 

“NO!” Lexa said, “Not here!” 

“Why?” Clarke whispered, letting her hips rock back and forth. 

“No one will no.”

“Please,” Lexa said. 

“I’m so close” She whispered in Lexa’s ear. 

“Clarke…” Lexa sighed. 

“Bathroom?” Clarke asked. 

“No, I will not have sex in a gross bar bathroom.” Lexa shook her head. “You may… play… Clarke, but you may not come.” She said assertively in Clarke’s ear. 

Clarke nodded and continued to grind on Lexa. 

 

\----

 

“Ummm,” Harper said looking at Octavia. They had just gotten there and were sitting at the table having a drink. 

“What?” Octavia asked. 

“Look” Harper pointed to the dance floor. 

Octavia looked and saw Clarke and Lexa, dancing… well, if you could even call it that. 

“Is she…?” Octavia asked with a smirk. 

“I kinda think so, yeah” Harper laughed. 

“Good lord, I didn’t think Lexa had it in her…” Octavia said.

“Looks like she definitely has it in her...” Harper laughed. 

Both girls just laugh and shake their heads. 

“Oh they have been like that for like forty-five minutes,” Murphy said coming up behind the pair. “Hi, I’m Murphy or Jhon… I work with Lexa.” 

“Hey, Octavia…” Octavia said holding out her hand. 

“Lexa’s best friend,” Murphy said shaking Octavia’s hand. “Heard a lot about you…. or well… a lot for Lexa.” 

“Makes complete sense” Octavia laughed knowing that if Lexa talked about her even a little, for her that would constitute as a lot.

“I’m Harper,” the blonde said to Murphy, “Clarke’s best friend… well, one of like four.” She laughed. 

“Nice to meet you both.” 

“So… they’ve been like that a while huh?” Harper asked. 

“Yepp” Murphy nodded… “I almost can’t believe it, Lexa is normally so…” 

“Clarke has a way with her,” Harper said. 

“She sure does” Octavia laughed.

 

\----

 

About an hour later, Clarke and Lexa were back at the table with Harper, Octavia, Murphy, and Becca, just talking. Lexa just sat back and watched Clarke talk to her friends, talking and laughing, she really was something, and her friends seemed to love her, though Lexa knew they would. 

“You’re going to have to come around more often, Clarke” Murphy said. 

“She will be at Barre and Floor for the next two weeks” Lexa smiled. 

“Wait, what, why?” Becca asked. “Do you dance!?” 

“Oh god no” Clarke laughed. “I’m painting Lexa for my final project, we have to paint movement, and Lexa is my… model” She smiled. “So I get to come watch and sketch for a few weeks.” 

“Perfect!” Murphy said. “We should do this weekly” 

“I’m down,” Harper said. 

“Me too!” Becca held her glass up and Harper clinked their glasses in cheers. 

Lexa shook her head, “I don't know.” 

“Oh come on!” Becca said to Lexa. 

“It will be fun” Clarke smirked. “Didn’t you have fun tonight?” 

“Sure looked likes she did,” Octavia said under her breath to Harp and laughed. 

“I did” Lexa nodded to Clarke. 

“You’re so good for Lexa, you really bring her out of her shell” Murphy said to Clarke. 

“I agree,” Octavia said. 

“Me too” Lexa nodded. “You’re good for me.” 

“Are you ready to get outta here?” Clarke looked at Lexa. 

“Already?” Murphy asked. 

“Yeah, sorry guys… Lexa has had a long day.” Clarke said. 

“That excuse is invalid here,” Becca said. “We have all had an equally long day!” 

“Yeah!” John said, “And we all have to be in the studio at the same time tomorrow…” 

“Which is?” Clarke looked at Lexa. 

“Eleven,” Lexa said. “Late start.” 

Clarke smirked and nodded, “Then we really better get home, since we can sleep in tomorrow.” 

“Okay… too much information!” Octavia laughed. 

“Oh please, like you don't ask me for all the details!” Lexa shook her head with an eye roll. 

“Do you tell her!?” Murphy asked. 

“No!” Lexa said. 

Octavia smirked. 

“What?” Lexa asked. 

“I do” Clarke laughed. 

“Clarke!” Lexa said. 

“She does” Octavia nodded. 

“I love you, Clarke!” Becca smiled, “Please stay!” 

“I would love to, but my girlfriend has a vigorous ballet schedule, and I need to take advantage of everything I can get… so that means… we got to go!” She laughed. 

“Okay, finnnnne,” Becca said. “Tell me you guys will stay?” She looked at Harper and Octavia.

“Totally!” Harper said. 

“Yeah, I need another drink” Octavia nodded. 

“Awesome, come on I’ll go to the bar with you!” Becca said. 

“Bye guys,” Clarke said, “Nice to meet you” She looked to Murphy and Becca, “Please tell the others bye for me, and I will see them Wednesday!” 

“You got it,” Becca said hugging Clarke, “So nice to meet you too, we must do this again.” 

“We will, for sure!” She said. 

“Bye,” Lexa smiled. 

“Bye, Lexa,” Murphy said. 

“Bye whore,” Harper said to Clarke, “Call me tomorrow?” 

“Yeah for sure, let's do something after Lex goes to ballet?” 

“Perfect” Harper nodded. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Clarke said. “You too, O!” 

“You too, Clarke… Bye Lex.” Octavia waved heading off to the bar.

“Bye,” Lexa said grabbing Clarke’s hand. 

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Clarke said. 

“I can’t wait to get you naked,” Lexa said biting her lower lip back with a smirk. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> Let me know!   
> OHHHH! i almost forgot to tell you guys, I started a Tumblr for this story, that will have mood boards, one-shots and more! Check it out, and follow for fun if you want... @clexa-dancer-au  
> until next time :)


	8. Girls night out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long... enjoy this chapter. Much love to you always!

Unedited, just an FYI... sorry will edit later. Just wanted to get it too you!

* * *

 

Things had gotten quite busy for Lexa and Clarke in the last few weeks, Lexa had snagged the part of Cinderella for the upcoming ballet and she choreography rehearsals had started in the evenings after regular classes in the morning and afternoon for her. Clarke, on the other hand, was back in school, and working on three final projects, the one she was painting of Lexa, and another quite large painting and a photography project, which she honestly hadn’t even put any thought into yet. On top of school work, she was also ‘taking care’ of Lexa so to speak. On Monday’s and Wednesdays she went to Lexa’s house in the morning before classes, (Often she just woke up there) made breakfast, and saw Lexa off in the morning then started a few loads of laundry while she prepped dinner for the night. She would prepare dinners for the week, leaving Lexa and Anya with prepared meals in the fridge with sticky notes on them letting them know how long to reheat for. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had an early class and then went to Lexa’s barre and floor class to observe, even though she really had everything she needed for her project, she still went and watched and sketched, it was time to see Lexa, and that made her happy.

 

The alarm went off at 5:05 that morning, and Clarke groaned, “Why, Lex?” She rolled over to turn it off, noting she was in bed alone.

 

“Baby?” She called.

 

Lexa walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, “Morning gorgeous” She walked over and kissed the blonde’s lips.

 

“Morning, why are you out of bed already?”

 

“I gotta go in an hour Clarke, I have Choreography at 7:00 AM this morning, before regular classes.

 

“Does that mean you will be home early?” Clarke asked with a smile.

 

“Jui Jitsu” Lexa shook her head.

 

“Can I come watch?”

 

“Ballet or Jui Jitsu?”

 

“Jui Jutsu, I can’t come to ballet today I have class.”

 

"I'd love that, Clarke, but you have your girls night tonight..."

 

Clarke sighed, "Fuck I forgot..." she pushed the covers off of her and stretched out, then went to get up.

 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked.

 

“Getting up to make you breakfast… duh” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Clarke, go back to sleep. You hardly got any last night…”

 

Clarke moaned remembering the night before, “I’m not complaining, that was amazing.”

 

Lexa smirked, “Please sleep.”

 

“I will go back to bed after you leave, please. I want to make you breakfast…”

 

“Okay,” Lexa agreed. “But then straight back to bed, understand?”

 

“Mmmm” Clarke moaned with a nod.

 

“What?”

 

“She’s back” Clarke winked, “Or she never left... “

 

“Who?” Lexa asked, but then shook her head knowing what Clarke meant.

 

She pulled Lexa between her legs and kissed her, “Morning Commander, I had fun with you last night.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Lexa laughed lightly, “I mean it though, Clarke. I want you to sleep until you have to get up for class.”

 

“But I have laundry to do for you, and need to prep dinner…”

 

“Clark!e!” Lexa said with a sharp tone.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke challenged.

 

“Don’t start” Lexa shook her head.

 

Clarke just smiled and pressed her lips to Lexa’s again, getting up and pulling on pants, and one of Lexa’s v-necks. “I’ll see you downstairs, Ma’am” Clarke winked.

 

As Clarke walked into the kitchen she saw Anya sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee reading on her i-pad.

 

“Morning” Clarke said.

 

“Morning Clarke, what are you making me for breakfast?” Anya asked with a smirk and a wink.

 

“Eggs and toast, do you want avocado too?”

 

“Mmm please?” Anya nodded.

 

Clarke really loved making the girls breakfast in the morning, she appreciated Anya letting her crash at the house so often so she didn’t mind cooking for her too, it was the least she could do.

 

“My best friend didn’t spend the night?” Clarke asked.

 

“No, I have an early morning, and your best friend doesn’t know the meaning of sleep.” Anya smiled.

 

“Neither does your sister” Clarke smirked.

 

“Eww, Clarke!”

 

“What, you told me about you and Rae, now we’re even. She’s like my sister!”

 

“Okay, fair” Anya nodded. “Are you sleeping here tonight?”

 

“No,” Clarke said. “Tonight is girls night with your girlfriend and Harper. I will be staying at my place, but I’m going to leave you guys dinner in the fridge, just follow the instructions on the sticky note.”

 

“Perfect, you're a goddess, Clarke.”

 

“Hey, back off, she’s mine!” Lexa said coming into the kitchen, wearing her warmups over her dance clothes.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m quite happy with Raven, though your girlfriend does cook for me, so she gets MAJOR points for that.”

 

“I do your laundry too Sometimes..."

 

“Clarke!” Lexa looked at her.

 

“What?” Clarke asked.

 

“You don’t have to do Anya’s laundry!” Lexa shook her head.

 

“I know! But when it’s there and I’m doing yours… don’t worry I don’t fold and put it away like yours, baby.”

  


“Lexa you’re so taken care of!” Anya smiled.

 

“I know, she does too much…” Lexa sighed.

 

“Hush you” Clarke smiled, “I like it.” She said putting a cup of tea down in front of Lexa, kissing her cheek.

 

“Thanks, baby,” Lexa said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

It was about 7:00 Am and Clarke was working on folding a load of Lexa’s laundry before starting dinner prep when her phone buzzed.

 

**Lexa: I hope you’re sleeping, Clarke!**

 

**Clarke: ummmmmm, yes….. Totally!**

 

Lexa’s name popped up on facetime, “Fuck” Clarke said to herself, she was sitting on the couch folding, and Lexa was going to know she wasn’t sleeping.

 

“Hello Beautiful” She smiled answering it.

 

Lexa’s face was a touch sweaty, _“Baby, you’re not in bed!”_

 

“No, I’m not… forgive me?” Clarke smiled sweetly.

 

_“Clarke, you said you would go back to sleep!”_

 

“I’m awake Lex, I can’t help it.” Clarke shrugged.

 

_“What are you doing?” Lexa asked._

 

Clarke panned the phone down so Lexa could see the laundry, “Folding.”

 

_“Clarke Abigail Griffin!” Lexa rolled her eyes._

 

“I’m almost done!” Clarke said.

 

_“Then what are you doing?” Lexa asked._

 

“Making you and your sister dinner” Clarke smiled.

 

_“I adore you, even though you totally defied me!”_

 

“Defied you? What am I Lexa, twelve?!” Clarke laughed.

 

_“It’s not funny Clarke, I think maybe this deserves a punishment…” Lexa said firm._

 

“I’m down for that” Clarke smirked.

 

_“Clarke, you’re not supposed to enjoy it!”_

 

“I enjoy everything with you though, Lex.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, _“I gotta go."_

 

“Text me later?”

 

_“Of course, By gorgeous.”_

 

“Bye baby!” Clarke said hanging up.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!” Harper said coming into class and sitting down at the easel next to Clarke.

 

“Hi” Clarke smiled, “How are you?”

 

“Good, are we on for tonight?” Harper asked.

 

“Yes, all good! You’re coming home with me after class right?”

 

“Yep, when does Rae get home?”

 

“She will be to the apartment around five,” Clarke said.

 

“Okay, I’m surprised you two are willing to come out of your Woods Sister Trance to hang out with me for the night.”

 

“Oh shut up!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“What, It’s true, I haven’t seen you without Lexa in weeks.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but things are just so busy, so I spend every second she has free with her.”

 

“I understand,” Harper said. “I’m just really looking forward to tonight with you guys.”

 

“Me too” Clarke nodded, “It should be really fun.”

 

“I asked O if she wanted to come, I hope that’s fine?” Harper asked.

 

“More than fine with me” Clarke nodded.

 

“Okay, good” Harper said.

 

__________________________

 

4:15 PM

Clarke was sitting on Harper’s bed while the blonde took a quick shower, she decided to text Lexa while she had a moment.

 

**Clarke: Hey… I miss you.**

 

**Lexa: I miss you too, how was class?**

 

**Clarke: Pretty good, I worked on your painting.**

 

**Lexa: I want to see it.**

 

**Clarke: Not until it’s done Lex!**

 

**Lexa: UGH, Fine.**

 

**Clarke: How was choreography and class?**

 

**Lexa: One more class still, but the day has been good. I can’t wait for Jiu Jitsu tonight.**

 

**Clarke: I know you love it.**

 

**Lexa: I really do. I gotta go back to class, Miss you baby.**

 

**Clarke: Miss you too! Text me later?**

 

**Lexa: Of course :)**

__________________________-

 

6:15 PM

“Who wants a drink?” Raven asked from the kitchen.

 

“Already?” Clarke asked.

 

“Yes already!” Harper said, “Me, and Clarke too!”

 

“Fine, yes… wine please” Clarke said.

 

“Oh no, we’re doing vodka!” Raven shouted. “No sissy drinking tonight!”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and texted Lexa.

 

**Clarke: It’s going to be a LONG night!**

 

“Fine” Clarke said. “Is Octavia meeting us at the Drop Ship or is she coming here?”

 

“She will be here after Jiu Jitsu,” Raven said. “Around 7:00”

 

“Oh shit, I forgot she was going to that… that means she's going to Leave Lexa to come hang out with us…”

 

“Your point?”

 

“Can’t Lexa just come?” Clarke asked.

 

“I’m fine with that” Raven said. “Maybe I should call Anya…”

 

“GUYS!” This is supposed to be a girls night.

 

“Hello… Lexa and Anya are girls!” Raven laughed.

 

“BUT they’re your girlfriends, this is a no significant others night. I told Monty he couldn’t come, and Octavia told Lincoln the same… you can’t have your girlfriends come!”

 

“Ugh fine!” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

**Lexa: You’re going to have a blast!**

 

**Clarke: I wish you could come!**

 

**Lexa: Enjoy your girls night, I will see you tomorrow.**

 

**Clarke: I don’t wanna sleep without you!**

 

**Lexa: You’ll be fine baby. I’m going on with Linc and some of the dance crew.**

 

**Clarke: Okay…**

 

**Lexa: I will text you soon.**

 

**Clarke: Pleaseeee do. :)**

 

“Are you texting her!?” Harper asked.

 

“No” Clarke lied. “It was O!”

 

________________________

 

9:27 pm

Clarke and the girls were at the Dropship, she had drunk more than her fair share, though not drink she was definitely tipsy. They were on the dance floor and as badly as she wanted Lexa to dance close with, she settled for Octavia.

 

“Damn look at them!” Raven gestured to Octavia and Clarke. “So hot!”

 

“Yeah, I think Lexa would lose her shit if she saw that…” Harper laughed.

 

A new song faded in as the old song faded out,

 

_"We should take this back to my place"_

_That's what she said right to my face”_

 

Clarke pulled Octavia closer and began to grind into her.

 

“Oh shit!” Raven laughed pulling out her phone recording this. “This is too hot not to document!”

 

_“'Cause I want you bad_

_Yeah, I want you, baby_

_I've been thinking 'bout it all day_

_And I hope you feel the same way, yeah”_

 

“You’re so going to get her in trouble!” Harper said with a laugh.

 

Octavia’s hands were around Clarke’s waist and Clarke’s were snaked around Octavia's neck.

 

“Hardly, Lex won’t care…” Raven said. Thinking about what she was saying she turned the camera towards her, “She’s drunk Lex, don’t get mad… innocent fun!” Raven said giving the camera a thumbs up.

 

Harper stepped into the camera view, “But FYI I had nothing to do with this, it was this one” She pointed to Raven, “Who’s been pouring drinks down Clake’s throat.”

 

“No regrets!” Raven said. “Not a damn one!”

 

Harper laughed.

 

“Peace out!” Raven said to the camera, pressing stop of the video button.

 

_________________________________  
  
10:51 PM

**Clarke: I misd yoy Lexaaaaaaaaa!**

 

**Lexa: How drunk are you, Clarke?**

 

**Clarke: In bot Durnk, vaby!**

 

**Lexa: Water Clarke, drink some water… please?**

 

**Clarke: Wfter grsssss I want mre vdko!**

 

**Lexa: That’s enough Vodka, Clarke. Please drink some water?**

 

**Clarke: Fine!!!!!#$ Comandddder!**

 

**Lexa: thank you.**

 

**Clarke: You elcomws, I loev you, Lexa!**

 

**Lexa: I love you also, Clarke.**

 

In her drunk stare, Clarke didn’t realize that they had both just said I love you for the first time.

  
_____________________________________  


11:48 PM

Clarke was back out on the dance floor with Harper this time, Octavia and Raven were sitting down having some water before heading back out there. Octavia was the only, ‘kinda sober’ one, and even still she wasn’t completely sober.

 

“Do you think Clexa will get married?” Raven asked.

 

“Clexa?” Octavia laughed.

 

“Yes, Clarke and Lexa make Clexa!” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“Um, it’s kinda early to say for sure, but I think it’s heading in that direction…” Octavia nodded.

 

“I love them!” Raven nodded.

 

“Do you think you’ll marry Anya?” Octavia asked.

 

“Too sooooooon!” Raven shook her head.

 

“But it’s not for… Clexa?” Octavia asked with an arched brow.

 

“No, they’re soulmates, that shits real, and forever.”

 

Octavia nodded, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

“It’s Lexa…” Octavia told Raven.

 

“Tell her she’s Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, and to go to bed. She’s ours tonight!” Raven yelled over the music.

 

**Lexa: How’s my girl?**

 

**Octavia: Good, dancing.**

 

**Lexa: did she get some h2o in her system?**

 

**Octavia: Yes… she said you told her she had to. Lol**

 

**Lexa: I did, and good. She was very drunk texting me.**

 

**Octavia: Sounds about right.**

 

**Lexa: Keep an eye on her for me.**

 

**Octavia: will do.**

 

**Lexa: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

 

__________________________________

 

1:03 am

Everyone was asleep, but Clarke couldn’t sleep, she had gotten too used to sleeping with Lexa.

 

**Clarke: Baby… you awake?**

 

She figured she wasn’t, so she put her phone on her pillow and rolled over onto her stomach to cuddle in next to Raven, who just wasn’t Lexa.

 

**Lexa: Yes babe. You okay?**

 

Clarke smiled seeing the text from Lexa.

 

**Clarke: Can’t sleep without you… :(**

 

**Lexa: Just snuggle up next to Rae…**

 

**Clarke: Not the same….**

 

**Lexa: Please try, Clarke? It’s late, you need sleep.**

 

**Clarke: Can I come there?**

 

**Lexa: No, Clarke. It’s too late.**

 

**Clarke: :(**

 

**Lexa: Goodnight Beautiful, get some sleep.**

 

**Clarke: Fiiiiiiine :’(**

  


1:26 am

Clarke tossed and turned, not able to get comfortable she got up out of bed and went into her own bed because Octavia was snoring, she walked passed harper on the couch and debated waking her up to come to bed with her, but didn’t.

 

She had gotten herself somewhat settled in her bed, her eyes finally closing when she felt someone slide in next to her.

 

She rolled over expecting it to be one of the three girls but was surprised to see the ballerina.

 

“Babbbby!” Clarke said excitedly.

 

“Hi!” Lexa whispered.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“You couldn’t sleep without me, so here I am.” Lexa pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“Here you are” Clarke smiled, burying her head into Lexa’s neck and inhaling her scent. She instantly relaxed with a huge yawn.

 

“Go to sleep love,” Lexa said kissing the top of her head.

 

Clarke nodded, drifting off to sleep already.

 

“I love you, Clarke” Lexa whispered closing her eyes.

 

______________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be back to pretty regular updates on all three stories. Updating What had been there all along tomorrow or Thursday! Let me know your thoughts, much love always! Until next time!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so MIA lately, theres just a lot of things going on personally, this is short and kinda a filler but I wanted to update for you! Hope you like it!!! Let me know! I miss you all! as always, all my love!**

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her, she was warm, and comfy, and felt safe, so safe. She rolled over to face the brunette and gently kissed her nose.

“Good morning,” Lexa said, her eyes still closed.

“Morning” Clarke smiled, pressing her lips to Lexa’s this time. “You came over last night…” The smile on her face was huge now.

“I did” Lexa nodded, “You needed snuggles.”

Lexa’s eyes opened and Clarke got lost in the green for a moment.

“I gotta shower, would you like to get in with me?”

Lexa nodded, “I would.”

“Good, cause I was hoping we could get dirty before we get clean…” the blonde winked.

“Clarke the house is full of girls, I don't think that’s a good idea.”

“I’ll be quiet” Clarke smiled.

Lexa laughed.

“Hey! Are you saying I can’t be quiet?”

“That is exactly what I’m saying, yes” Lexa nodded.

“Fine, I will shower by myself and take care of myself as well, and you won’t hear a peep outta me.”

“You better not!” Lexa said with a stern voice and shake of her head.

“Why not!?”

“Because that’s MY job, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Well then come do your job then, Lex…” Clarke smirked getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Lexa laid there for a moment debating what she was going to do, and then thought fuck it and got up and headed to the bathroom, she noticed Harper was passed out on the couch still, and she hoped that Octavia and Raven were still out as well. When she got into the bathroom the shower was already on and Clarke was already in. She wasted no time stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. Her eyes bugged out instantly when she got in and saw Clarke, touching herself, leaned up against the cool tiles of the shower.

“So nice of you to join me…” Clarke smirked.

“Clarke, what are you doing?!” Lexa asked firmly.

“What does it look like I’m doing, commander?” Clarke asked coyly. “Oh, could you not hear me when you got into the bathroom?”

“Sassing me, huh?” Lexa said walking over pressing her body up against the blondes. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She whispered into Clarke’s ear.

Chills ran down Clarke’s body and her knees weakened just a bit, but she kept up her act and shrugged, “What are you going to do about it?”

Lexa ripped Clarke’s hand away from her center and took both of her hands, and placed them above her head, kissing her neck, biting just enough to make Clarke moan.

“Shhh,” Lexa said looking into Clarke’s eyes, which were now dark with lust and want. “I thought you said you could be quiet, Clarke.”

The way Lexa said Clarke’s name was almost enough to push her over the edge and Lexa hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned, trying to get her to touch her.

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Please…”

“Please what, Clarke? Use your words.”

“Touch me!” Clarke demanded.

“So bossy” Lexa clicked her tongue, “I don't know if you deserve it, after the sass.”

“I’m Sorry,” Clarke said surrendering.

“Are you really?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, yes Lexa, I’m sorry, Please... Pleaseee.”

Lexa’s hand ran the length of Clarke’s slit, and Clarke moaned.

“Fucccck!”

“Clarke, quiet… we don’t need the whole house to know that I’m about to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow... “

Clarke’s stomach burned with desire as wetness pooled at her core.

“Mmmmm fuck Lex!”

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s so she could muffle the moans she knew were bound to keep coming as she pressed her fingers past her folds and into her wetness, sure enough, Clarke moaned into the kiss. Her hand trying to wiggle free from Lexa’s hold above her head.

“No,” Lexa said pulling away from kissing her for a moment.

“I want to feel you,” Clarke said.

“No touching, not right now. Maybe if you’re a good girl.” Lexa smiled as her thumb pressed against Clarke’s clit. Clarke went to moan but leaned into Lexa’s shoulder instead biting at it to stifle the sounds as Lexa rubbed at her hardened clit.

“There you go” Lexa whispered into her ear, “That’s a good girl.”

________________________

Clarke opened the bathroom door and steam came pouring out of the bathroom into the apartment, she smiled when she saw all three of her friends sitting on the couch.

“Long shower” Raven smirked.

Clarke didn’t say anything, and Lexa blushed walking in her towel to Clarke’s room. As soon as the door shut Clarke smiled.

“She’s gone already huh?” Clarke asked.

“What?” Lexa asked confused.

“The commander,” Clarke said. “You got all shy when Raven said something, so I knew the Commander was gone already. Shame…” She shook her head with a smile.

“She’s not gone, she just only comes out to play for you” Lexa shrugged.

“Good to know, I like her.”

“I can tell, you came three times…” Lexa smirked.

“That’s because you’re very good with your hands and mouth.”

“Thank you” Lexa kissed Clarke, “You’re not so bad yourself.” She winked.

Lexa pulled on her sweats and lose white v-neck shirt and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips, “I’m going to go make us and those crazies breakfast, read your texts from last night…”

“Oh god, why?!” Clarke sighed, “Did I say something stupid?”

“I don't think so, no” Lexa smiled, “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Clarke sat on her bed still wrapped in her towel, she wanted to see what she said right away, grabbing her phone she opened her texts with Lexa. She scrolled to the last place she remembered texting her and started after that.

10:51 PM

**Clarke: I** misd yoy **Lexaaaaaaaaa!**

Clarke laughed, _Lord I was drunk._

**_Lexa: How dru_ nk are you, Clarke?**

_Apparently very._

**Clarke: In bot** Durnk **,** vaby **!**

She laughed as she read, the texts were getting worse and worse as far as spelling.

**Lexa: Water Clarke, drink some water… please?**

_Awww, look at her, she cares. She smiled._

_**Clarke:**_ Wfter grsssss _ **I want**_ mre vdko _ **!**_

**Lexa: That’s enough Vodka, Clarke. Please drink some water?**

**Clarke: Fine!!!!!#$ Comandddder!**

**Lexa: thank you.**

**Clarke: You** elcomws **, I** loev **you, Lexa!**

_Wait!!! WHAT!?_

**Lexa: I love you also, Clarke.**

She said it back!? I told her I loved her for the first time drunk!?!? And she said it back!?

“Fuck,” She said aloud.

She took a deep breath and found the shirt Lexa had slept in pulling it on, and a pair of sweats and walked out to where she was.

You got this. She said to herself.

“Morning Clarke!” Raven winked.

“How was your shower?” Harper laughed.

Octavia just sat there with a smile on her face.

“Nothing from you?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“I’m not stupid!” Octavia held her hands up in a mock surrender, “these two maybe, but I know not to say anything… my best friends tough, and she could hurt me!”

“And I will,” Lexa said from the kitchen.

Clarke laughed and walked into the kitchen where she saw Lexa was making waffles.

“Hi” Lexa smiled, “Read anything interesting?”

“I did!” Clarke nodded, “It’s really not the way I wanted to say it to you for the first time...I’m sorry.”

Lexa shook her head, “I love you, Clarke.”

Hearing the words, and not reading them, made Clarke’s stomach do backflips.

“Can you say that one more time?” Clarke asked with a big smile.

“I love you, Clarke” Lexa repeated.

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke said back then pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

“What’s going on in there? That looks like a lot of kissing and not enough cooking!” Raven said.

“Raven, I swear you better hush your mouth or you're not going to get any!” Lexa said.

“Someone is feisty this morning” Raven laughed.

“Try me, Rae!” Lexa said with a straight face.

“Yeah no, I’m good I’d rather not!” Raven shook her head.

“What’s my sister doing?” Lexa asked.

“I don't know, I need to text her,” Raven said.

“Invite her over for breakfast,” Lexa said, “Tell her food will be ready in fifteen minutes and she needs to hurry.”

“Aye Aye, Captain!” Raven saluted her.

Clarke pulled herself up onto the counter next to where Lexa was cooking, butterflies still in her stomach.

“Hey beautiful, whatcha thinking about?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing” Clarke shrugged, “Just how much I like you here…”

“I like being anywhere you are,” Lexa said leaning over and kissing Clarke.

“Same” Clarke nodded with a grin. “What are you doing today?”

“Spending the day with my gorgeous girlfriend and our lame friends!” Lexa shouted the last part.

“You’re mean… and disgusting!” Raven spat back.

“Raven I swear I will drop your waffles on the ground!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time she’s eaten food off the ground!” Harper laughed.

“True” Clarke nodded.

“And you called me gross, Raven!”

“I’m sorry Lex, I love you!” Raven smiled.

“Yeah yeah!” Raven said.

“Oh, do you want blueberry?” Lexa asked.

“Please!” Octavia said excitedly.

“Harper?”

“Regular please?” Harper asked.

“Of course,” Lexa said.

“Rae?” Lexa looked up.

“Blueberry, please!” Raven said sweetly.

“Baby?” Lexa looked at Clarke.

“Could you throw some chocolate chips in mine?” Clarke smiled.

“Anything for you babe,” Lexa said.

“I didn’t know that was an option!” Raven said.

“It’s not for you!” Lexa said glaring at Raven.

“Rude!” Raven shook her head.

“Keep it up, Rae. I swear!” Lexa said.

“Sorrrrrry” Raven sighed. “Clarke did you not fuck Lexa this morning, Is that why she’s being so mean?”

“Raven!!!” Lexa said sharply.

“Sorry, I didn’t!” Clarke said, “But not for lack of trying… she was just adamant about making it about me this morning!”

“We could tell” Harper laughed.

“I told you” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“Hey! I was quiet!” Clarke said to Lexa and all three girls laughed from the couch.

“I love you” Clarke smiled sweetly.

“I love you too” Lexa shook her head with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought? Favorite parts? Want more? Let me know!? Here or Tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319


End file.
